NEST, a Girl, and a New Direction
by Keltic Cat
Summary: Katherine Annabelle O'Malley was your normal gear head fan girl with few expectations in life. But when she is involved in an accident that sends her across dimensions, her life get's really complicated. Will she be able to save her favorite Autobots? Or will the secret she's been keeping for years tear everything apart? (rewrite of A New Wold and a New Friend)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Transformers in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Hasbro and Michal Bay is to be given credit for some of the Transformer's new alt modes. However, Kat and Josh O'Malley are mine and no you cannot have them unless you ask really nice. They are based off of my friends so borrowing is prohibited unless you know my friends and their personalities.

**A/N**: I know I shouldn't do this, but this is bugging me and I want to put it out. I will finish everything I write, but with my ADD or is it ADHD, my writing comes in spurts.

**Chapter 1**

**Birthdays, Accidents, and Confusion**

"_Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where! Is my hairbru-_" a pale hand smacked the iPod alarm clock before the song could continue. Blearily sea-green eyes opened to glare at the displayed time as if it was mocking the girl with its happy lights.

"At least it's my day off," the low soprano voice grumbled as the covers were kicked away. A tousled shoulder length honey blond head of hair rolled against the pillow as her curvy figure stretched lazily. It was a beautiful mountain morning with warm sun filtering in through the tall windows and warming the studio apartment. A cracked window let in the mountain breeze and with it, the smell of a spring storm on the air. Katherine Annabelle O'Malley, known as Kat to her friends, smiled as the breeze brushed over her lightly; prompting goose bumps before it continued through her home. With a wide yawn, she rolled out of bed to the floor and began doing pushups effortlessly. While she wasn't a body builder in any sense of the word but she defiantly had some tone to her and enjoyed keeping in shape. 250 pushups later she got to her feet just as her phone rang. Absently she picked it up as she headed over to her treadmill to continue her workout. "If this is a telemarketer I'm not interested and will sue if you ever call again. This is the required 24 hour notice you need under Colorado law. Any call after 24 hours and you will be hearing from my lawyer."

"Aw, still having trouble with them Kat?" a teasing tenor voice came out of the speaker and Kat smirked. Her older brother Joshua knew she hated telemarketers with a passion though she understood the need to eat that the people in those jobs had. "Are little telemarketers too much for the great Katherine O'Malley?"

"Josh, if I had a dime every time a telemarketer called, I'd be filthy rich," Kat stated dryly. Josh chortled at that. "What's on your mind big brother?"

Kat could almost hear the man's shrug. "Not much, just seeing what your plans for the day where."

Kat raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you planning?" she demanded.

"Open your door."

"Use the fragging key," she snapped back and hung up. A few seconds later a tall, lanky, black haired man entered her studio apartment.

Josh blinked when he caught her on the treadmill. "Morning workout? I thought you'd be done with this already! It's already eight!"

Kat flipped him off and quickly finished her routine. "I was up late last night working on a Transformer's fic," she informed him, wiping the sweat off her face with the nearby hand towel. "So I slept in this morning."

Josh shook his head at Kat, knowing her obsession to her fan fictions and tossed her a bottle of water that she proceeded to down as the towel rested against her neck. "Why don't you go shower and I'll cook us up something," he suggested.

Kat shrugged and waved a hand at her kitchen. "You know my rules," she stated and quickly picked up a change of clothes. With a thankful nod, she slipped into her bathroom. Josh chuckled at quickly made a meal as Kat got clean and dressed for the day. When she came out she was dressed in jeans and her favorite blood red over bust corset while she tied her still damp hair back in a ponytail. The two quickly dug into their meal and while they were eating Kat asked, "So, what are you planning?"

Josh blinked innocently at her. "Can't an older brother surprise his baby sister?" he asked before a small smirk crossed his lips.

Kat rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing look while leveling her fork at him warningly. "Josh, I know it's my birthday, but if your plans involve parties or alcohol I'm out. This is a 'me' day, and I even shut down the shop to take it. That means _mall _and _shopping _spree!"

Josh cringed at that before putting up his hands in surrender. He knew better than to get between a woman and their shopping. Something his many girlfriends had managed to get through to him before Kat chased them off. "Okay, woman! Can I at least give you your birthday present?" he asked instead.

Kat's face lit up at the thought. Josh always got her the best gifts. Last year for Christmas he had gotten her an amazing rawhide trench coat, one where she could hide a full length katana in. And for her birthday that same year gave her a wolf's head cane with hidden blade inside. It seemed her brother could always find her the perfect gift as it was always something she would never buy for herself. "Pretty please?" she begged with wide eyes.

Josh chuckled and pulled two packages out from the inner pockets of his own trench coat and handed her one. "Open this one first," he ordered. Kat didn't hesitate to tear into the paper and opened the box only to gape at its contents. Inside were two, custom made .45 hand guns with a familiar symbol etched on the sides. "I remembered how much you've been obsessing over your Transformers as of late so I had the Autobot symbol put on them," Josh explained. He got a soft smile as she quickly began assessing the weapons while cooing over them

"Josh, they're gorgeous!" Kat breathed, taking the guns out and checking the sights. "You even got me extra clips and filled them!"

Josh's smile grew at the hero-worship he heard in her voice and pushed the other box across the table. "Now this one," he instructed.

Kat gave him a funny look, as the guns were perfect in her mind, and opened the second box. Inside was a chest gun holster that had a metal version of the Autobot symbol carefully stitched over the holsters and strange looking bullets. "The bullets the experimental ones you had me working on," he explained as she expertly put on the vest, securing it over the corset and displaying the symbols proudly, before examining the bullets. "Sabot round, compact style and it won't damage your guns. They're actually the first of five to be treated to be able to handle these rounds. And, as of right now the mini-sabot's only come in .45 as we can't get them to work in any of the other sizes, though we may get some better .308 rounds soon."

Kat jumped to her feet to hug her brother tightly. "Oh my god Josh I love them!" she squealed. Josh winced at the attack on his hearing but hugged her back with a laugh. "How much for the sabots?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Not a penny," he replied with a stern look. "They're part of the half patent that you own, so you will never have to by these. Though, I'm hearing rumors that the government wants us to contract exclusively with them."

"Have you given then a response?" Kat asked as she reclaimed her seat.

Josh shook his head as he finished up. "Not yet, I wanted to get your opinion first."

Kat tilted her head thoughtfully as she mentally went over the pros and cons. As she thought, she rolled her fork between her fingers. "Honestly if we can keep these rounds of the street that would make me happy. And I actually came up with the idea with the military in mind," she admitted. Josh nodded, having figured that much out himself, and began washing the plates and pans. Kat hugged him tightly when he picked up her plate. "Thanks for the awesome morning big brother," she smiled. Josh smiled back and finished washing the dishes as Kat got her trench coat on. She slipped her wallet and check book inside one of the inside pockets, triple checking to make sure her license to carry concealed and bladed weapons was on her before she slipped her favorite, Autobot etched knife in the small of her back and the guns into the holster.

By the time she finished so had Josh. "Wanna ride to the mall?" he offered.

Kat drooled slightly when she thought about his shiny new black Camaro that would be sitting behind her shop but shook her head. "Naw, I'd just end up dragging you halfway across Springs if you put me in that baby and you still have work today," she pointed out. "I'll take the bus."

Josh shrugged and hugged his sister. "Just be careful," he cautioned. "I've been hearing weird rumors on the streets." Kat nodded and helped him into the car, softly cooing at the beautiful paint job and the interior design.

"Ya know big brother if you-" she started to say.

But Josh cut in with a laugh. "I know, I know. If I ever need someone to work on the car, call you. I will little sis. Happy birthday."

"Love you big bro," Kat murmured as she hugged him through the window then watched him speed off. Of the two of them Josh was the science and tech geek, which is why he was in control of their mother's company. Kat was just a musician, gear head, martial artist whose favorite hobby was to write fan fictions, mostly on the Transformers. Kat shook those thoughts from her head and put in her headphones. The day was all her own and she was going to enjoy ever millisecond of it.

Kat got on the bus and let it take her to her spot of relaxation, the mall. She spent the day just cruising around window shopping mostly, until a movie memorabilia shop caught her attention. Kat slipped inside the store and made a beeline for their Transformer's section. What she saw had her drooling. "Can I help you?" a young perky voice asked.

Kat blinked up at the gothic looking teen and grinned when she caught sight of the Autobots ALWAYS kick 'Con aft! shirt the girl was wearing. "Where do I get one and do you have it in a large?" she asked pointing at the teen's shirt. The young girl's face lit up when she realized she had a fellow Autobot fan and showed her everything she could. Kat ended up picking up the shirt as well as one that just said Till all are one! as well as a few earrings and a pair of dog tags with the NEST/Autobot insignia on one side and the other was blank.

As a special the teen, whose name Kat learned was Laura, engraved Kat's name, blood type, and her allergy to penicillin on the tags. "That allergy bites!" Laura said as she took of the heavy metal working gloves and examined the tags to make sure everything was done right. "Do you want silencers with these? I'll toss them in for free." Kat nodded and Laura handed her the tags and silencers, watching in awe as Kat easily slipped the silencers on. "You military?"

"Naw," Kat chuckled as she slipped the tags on. "My dad was though. I got silencers for his tags when I got them from him. Same when I had a copy made for my brother. Josh always wanted to be military, but something's in our lives made it impossible." Laura shot her an apologetic look that she knew was for her brother but Kat waved it off as she paid for everything. "Have a good day and thanks!"

"Thank you and come back soon!" Laura called with a wave as she took her bags and left. Checking the time, Kat realized it was far past lunch and she should do something else as she had already done a full trek of the mall. With a shrug she left and headed for the bus stop that would take her home.

That's where she saw it. A SSC Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo sat in the parking lot shining in the sun with its red and blue paint job. Kat checked her chin for drool then pulled out her phone to snap as many shots of the car as possible. The driver wasn't half bad either. A tall tanned male in a Hawaiian shirt and suffer shorts leaned against the hood with a cocky smirk though he glared at anyone who dared to come close to his car. Not that Kat could blame him. The car he had wasn't even out on the market yet! Even Josh, who knew the creator and was owed a few favors by the man, hadn't been able to get her in to see them. Not that they hadn't tried.

Kat was so enthralled with the car that she almost missed her bus. Kat shook herself out of her fantasies about the car and got on with a sheepish grin, flashing her bus pass on the meter. However, the bus end up sitting at the stop for a while as everyone on board gapped as well. Not that she could blame them, it was a true work of art. Finally Kat had enough and got off the bus. She was going to talk to the cutie with the hot car and find out where the hell he got it! But she never made it across the street. Instead, a distracted truck driver (another person staring) never saw her walk into the street until it was too late.

All Kat knew was pain as she suddenly when flying. She barely registered the screech of tire breaks as the large Ford F150 truck that hit her came to a stop or the screams of bystanders as they saw her fly. The initial impact that sent her flying knocked the wind out of her, and the landing made everything worse. Gasping for breath and unable to catch it she tried to calm her racing heart. Kat knew she was going into shock, long before her body actually got there and had to fight to keep from hyperventilating.

As she fought to keep her body under control, one of the bystanders came to hover over her. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" the guy asked loudly though calmly.

Kat could tell he was used to high stress situations as he was hiding his shock and fear in an expert manor. "Call an ambulance," Kat croaked out painfully. "No penicillin. Allergic. Check tags." With that information passed on she let herself slip into sweet oblivion.

00000000000000000000000000000000

It took a while for Kat's brain to start consciously processing things again. When it did the first thing she noticed was the pain in her chest and head. It was only with experience that she was able to push the pain aside and evaluate her condition herself. The burning in her chest told her that she had at least fractured if not broken multiple ribs and one scrapped her lung dangerously when she took a deep breath. But that could be ignored through will and medications. With only one broken, it wouldn't be too bad but she would need to take it a little easier than usual. The throbbing in her temples from the back of her head and the fact it took some effort to see straight told her she had a concussion.

Now that she had the condition of her body she focused on looking around and sighed when she saw she was in the ER. Her sigh caught the attention of the person next to her and she felt a familiar hand slip into her own and gently squeeze. Kat looked to the owner of the hand and smiled at Josh. Her older brother gave her a shaky smile back. It wasn't the first time Kat had ended up in the Emergency Room and knowing their family history, it wouldn't be then last. "Hey kitten," he whispered, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Kat resisted the urge to laugh as it would be quite painful and settled for a wiry grin. "Could be a lot worse," she replied honestly. "What's the damage?"

"Concussion and multiple fractured and broken ribs," Josh replied. "You're right, it could have been worse. Thankfully the truck was high enough that you were able to brace most of the impact, though how you don't have broken arms I don't know and I really don't want to know right now."

Kat inclined her head slightly and refocused her thoughts. "Where's everything?" she asked.

Josh pulled a shopping bag up from under her bed at that. "What all did you buy?" he asked looking through the bag.

Kat described the shirts and he nodded when he saw them along with her earrings and lifted the tags off of her chest when she mentioned them. "And my gear?" she asked when he put her shopping down.

"I've got your new guns, holsters, and your knife in my car with your trench," Josh assured her. "When the cops saw your license they gave everything to me to keep safe." Kat nodded as it made perfect sense to her and slowly began pushing herself up just as the doctor came into the small room.

Seeing what she was doing the doc shook his head in exasperation. "You are very lucky kiddo," he sighed as he came over and helped her sit up and raised the bed so she could lean against it. This wasn't the first time the O'Malley's had come through his ER and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "The truck that hit you also ended up hitting the bus you were on when he tried to swerve to keep from hitting you again. You are very lucky to be alive."

Kat frowned at that. "Is the driver okay?" she asked.

The doctor checked her bandages and nodded. "He's shaken but fine. He would like to apologize for the accident and wishes to pay all of your medical bills. He also wants to meet you and apologize in person."

Kat thought about it as she replied the accident in her head. Something wasn't adding up. For some reason she had two memories of the accident. One was right in front of her home while the other one was in front of the mall. The truck that hit her was the same, with the only difference being the symbol on the grill. One was the normal Toyota symbol. The other she could swear was the Autobot symbol. "Where was I hit?" Kat asked slowly.

Josh was the one who replied quickly, apparently expecting the question. "In front of your apartment's bus stop, do you remember?"

"Yes… and no," she replied as dread filled her. "Doc, what's this guy's name?"

"A Mr. Ian Hyde," the doctor replied with a raised eyebrow. "He and his boss a Tim P. Primouse wish to make it up to you."

Kat's stomach fell through the floor as reactions and information lined up in her head. Josh hadn't done his usual head shake when he had seen her Transformers merchandise; instead he had looked slightly confused. Ian Hyde was one of the many cover names she had seen for Ironhide and the truck that hit her was the exact thing his alt mode was. And Tim P. Primouse was an anagram for Optimus Prime! Of course he was Ian's "boss" because he technically was! "Josh, if I was to say Transformers, what would you think?" she asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's an electrical box," he replied immediately and frowned when she paled. "Kat?"

Kat shook her head and brought her thoughts back to where they needed to be. She needed her computer to do some more research before she really got in over her head. "Doc, please let Mr. Hyde and Mr. Primouse know that while I appreciate the thought it won't be necessary. The accident was completely my fault as I wasn't looking when I stepped into traffic. I am the one to blame, not Mr. Hyde." As she spoke she got up out of bed, fighting down the dizziness that sprung up with her movement. Once the room settled she reached for her clothing.

Thankfully the doctor had treated her before so he knew better than to insist that she sit back down. Instead he drew the curtains around her so she could dress properly and privately. "Sure thing Kat," he sighed then thought of something else. "Mr. Hyde also had a question for you. He wanted to know where you got your new tags. Said he liked the design and asked what NEST stood for."

Kat paled slightly further at that as she came back out, dressed once more in her corset. Though the doc usually didn't like her in the tight fitting clothing, he knew she could use the steel boning along with the wrapping on her ribs to keep the ribs in place. "Found the tags in a small store in the Mall. My information was added later. Don't remember the name of the shop. I love the designs though. They're from a movie you know." The doctor shrugged and Josh gave her a confused look. But he kept silent as Kat signed her release forms and they quickly headed for his car, though Kat stumbled slightly. It was only Josh's quick hand on her elbow that helped her stay upright.

Only once they were in the car did Josh ask what was on his mind. "Kat, when did you add those designs to the guns and hostlers I gave you?" he asked as he pulled out and blinked as his sister swore. "Katherine Annabelle O'Malley what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know brother," Kat sighed leaning against the seat and closing her eyes. "Did you ever start the program on alternate realties?"

Josh shot her a confused look. "You mean the one mom came up with? No why?" Kat shut up and shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine if all of this just blows over," Kat murmured as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. "If it doesn't…I'll disappear." With that she fell asleep and Josh was left to ponder over her statements. Josh let her sleep until they came to her shop. It was a modest automotive shop that Kat had received as an 18th birthday present from their parents. They waited until she was 20 to tell her that it also served as the families company's automotive department. This was a good thing in the end. Kat had pitched a fight about that before sulking and working on clean energy cars in her spare time. Kat had the upstairs converted to her loft and loved taking custom jobs. When she wasn't working on a car, she sang freelance at the local clubs. Josh pulled into the shop and gently shook his sister awake.

Kat blinked blearily up at him and yawned. Josh smiled at the cute picture she made and decided he wasn't going to make her walk. Pulling her bag out, he put her guns and holsters in it before slinging the trench coat over his shoulder, putting the bag on his arm, and carefully picked his sister up. Getting through the door was a chore, but he did it without waking her further. Once he got her inside he helped get her into her PJ's and tucked her into bed before putting her purchases and new toys away. He paused when he saw her closet and frowned. The symbol she had on her tags was ever where in her closet and there seemed to be pictures of giant robots. It apparently was Kat's newest obsession he deduced though he had no idea where she got it.

He shook his head and checked to see if she was storing her mini-sabot rounds properly. Josh suddenly remembered when Kat randomly called him up, asking if he could make them. It wasn't hard as he had gotten his hands on the designs a while ago, but making the special coating for the guns was difficult. Now though he had a Major Lennox begging for the weaponry and an exclusive contract.

"You're thinking too loudly again," Kat called from her bed. Josh turned to see she had woken up and had pulled her laptop to her. What she was finding had her frowning in anger and frustration. But she managed a tense smile for him. "Wanna talk?"

Josh sighed and sat on the bed to better watch her. Finally shook his head. "It's nothing. So, what's your new obsession?" he asked.

Kat raised an eyebrow and finally looked at him. "Go to my movie collection and pull out _Transformers_ and _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _please," she asked of him. Josh gave her a confused look but went over to her DVD rack.

He looked for the titles but didn't see them. He even looked around her TV and DVD player, but they were not to be found. "I don't see them Kat," he informed her, coming back over to the bed to sit.

Kat closed her eyes painfully at that. Either someone was messing around with her head, or she had finally appeared in something she would write as a fan fiction. "Never mind Cypher," she sighed, figuring it was the later as all the internet information was gone, but the stuff she had saved to her computer was still there. That did not bode well for her in the short term. Long term, maybe, but the short term was going to be hell. "I'm tired big brother. But would you mind staying the night?" Josh shook his head and pulled out the bed that was in her couch and made it up. As Kat put her things away she also tucked her knife under her pillow and watched her brother make himself comfortable. "Thanks Josh," she whispered and began to fall into sleep.

Just before she fell completely unto slumber she heard, "I will always be with you little sister." She smiled and allowed her mind to slip into the darkness that made up her dreams. Hopefully, things would make more sense when she woke.

**A/N:** I've read fanfics where the character ends up in the Transformer's world and doesn't realize what has happened until they talk too much. So I decided that a smarter, less talkative, character was something I wanted to work with. Kat is a combination of several of my friends they are all awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: ** Thank you so much to _643cade_ for the review! I wasn't expecting one and since I got it I figured I'd get this chapter out quickly. Reviews are motivation for the writers!

**Chapter 2 **

**Hot Cars, Painful Lie, and Secrets**

_Ding! Dong!_ Kat snarled lowly as her door bell made her throbbing head spike painfully. It was bad enough that Josh had to keep waking her up in the middle of the night to make sure she didn't fall into a coma. The doorbell just added insult to injury. "I got it sis," Josh's low tenor assured her. Kat relaxed into her pillow at that murmuring her agreement. Her brother's chuckle helped her relax further though she listened for the locks to her door being undone and the door opened. "Hello officer, can I help you?" he asked a little coldly. His little sister was in pain after all!

"I'm looking for Katherine O'Malley," the unknown man stated, his own bass voice unsure. "This is her residence and car shop is it not?"

Kat snarled again to herself and sat up. "Who the frag wants to know?" she demanded glaring at the doorway as her head cursed the sunlight. Concussions were never fun.

The man in uniform, Colorado Springs Police to be exact, coughed uncomfortably at her statement and her low ridding pajamas. "I'm Sergeant Edward Cross. I was assigned your car accident case. I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" he replied nervously fiddling with his notebook.

Kat nodded to Josh who let the man in as she snagged a robe and put it on. "Cypher, do you mind whipping me up a smoothie?" she asked as she headed to her treadmill and began jogging. Even though doing most of her morning routine would hurt right now, she didn't want to get out of shape. Josh nodded, closing the door and patted the stunned blond man on the shoulder. Rolling her head slightly Kat asked, "You want something to drink? I've got water, milk, Orange Juice, coffee that I know Josh is going to start soon, and something carbonated…."

"Root beer!" Josh called helpfully from her fridge.

Sergeant Cross watched Kat jog on the treadmill for a minute, surprised at her resilience. "Water is fine," he replied slowly as he took in the airy studio. "Should you be doing so much, so soon after your accident?"

Josh snorted and handed him a glass. "She's not running, it's a jog," he said lightly. "And she get's pissed if she can't do her daily work out." Kat stopped her jog and began doing some yoga to keep herself flexible. "With most of her ribs either broken or fractured she will need to keep her muscles flexible but toned so they heal in place." When Kat paused in a position he had her sip her smoothie.

Kat smacked her lips and smiled up at him before she moved again. "Ask away Sergeant," she requested as she moved into another position and motioned for him to sit.

Sergeant Cross did as she asked and Josh joined him on her couch as they watched her do her exercises. Setting the water on the coffee table, he opened his notepad and pulled out a pen. "Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

Kat settled in a position and sighed. "I went to the mall for my birthday. Had a great time, picked up some things, and then went to the mall bus stop. That's where I saw it…" Kat paused as she thought about the car she had spotted and drooled slightly. When Josh cleared his throat she brought herself back to reality. "Sorry about that," she blushed and moved to a new position. "Anyway this smoking hot car was sitting in the parking lot. A SSC Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo with this sweet red and blue paint job just sat there with a not to bad driver sitting on the hood. I know I wasn't the only one staring as after I got on my bus we just sat there. So I got off the bus and went to say hi only to get hit by that truck."

Both Josh and Sergeant Cross stared at her worriedly. "Miss O'Malley… you were hit right outside your home," the Sergeant informed her slowly.

Kat nodded at that and finally stood straight to take the drink from Josh's limp grip. It wouldn't do for him to drop it and make a mess of her carpet. "Yes, it appears I was. That's what I can't figure out. I have the photographic evidence of that SSC, but I have two different memories of the accident. One is at the mall, the other is out front. However, I'm more willing to believe the photographic evidence than my memories right at this moment."

"Photographs?" the officer asked weakly. Kat nodded and picked her cell phone up from the table. She pushed a few buttons then handed it over to the cop. Both Josh and Sergeant Cross stared at the progression of photos, even seeing the odd snapshots of the accident. Apparently Kat still had the camera running when she was hit.

Sergeant Cross closed the phone with a sigh. "Do you mind if I take this?" he asked holding up the phone.

Kat rolled her eyes and snagged the phone from him only to pull a memory card from the phone. "I want that back when you're done but they are all there. That better?" she asked and the officer nodded.

"However, you were hit out in front of your home," the officer pointed out and pulled out the crime scene photos to show her. "So how is it that you were in two places at once?"

Kat was silent as she looked the photos over then sighed as she handed them back. "I honestly don't know," she told him. "However, I do not wish to press charges against Mr. Hyde." Kat snorted as she realized something. "And if asked why just tell them, Ironhide is fraging lucky that a few broken ribs is all that happened and to have Doc Hatchet take a look at his front sensors. Is that all officer?"

The man finished jotting down what she said and nodded slowly. "I will call later with the results of my investigation, but I will take into consideration that you do not wish to press charges. Have a good day." He shook their hands briskly, though he eyed Kat speculatively for a long moment, and left her his card. Josh was left staring at his sister as she cleaned up her loft almost absently.

"Kat…" he trailed off uncertain when he saw she was packing her emergency bags. "What's going on kiddo?" he finally demanded.

Kat paused and leaned against her bed staring down at her bags. "Josh… something happened in that accident," she admitted softly. "Something I didn't think was possible. It's going to be very, very not good for me to be around for a while unless I can find the driver of that SSC UATT. Even then it may not end well for me."

Josh stood up at that and stalked over to his sister to grab her by the shoulders. "Kat, what is going on?" he demanded again, this time more harshly.

Kat forced herself to smile and hugged him. Josh quickly hugged her back, though his grip was mindful of the broken rib. "I don't know big brother. But I may need to disappear for a while. Don't worry about me. I'll take my guns and everything. And I need you to do me a big favor."

Josh squeezed as tightly as he dared so he didn't hurt her and pressed his face against her neck worriedly. "What is it?" he finally asked with a heavy sigh.

Kat pulled back and smiled up at him for real this time, knowing he was going to help. "I need you to start making some inquiries as to what happened in Mission City, Nevada a year ago. You know, when they said there was a terrorist attack and a mass hallucination? It doesn't sound right to my ears. Also, if I call you up and tell you I need to go off the grid for a while, can you look after this place for me? I don't want it getting burned down or something."

Josh sighed and pulled his little sister closer to him again. He knew all the stuff he taught her about disappearing in plain sight would help her if she did need to go off the grid. He also knew that she remembered all their wilderness survival that their father drummed into their head. He never knew_ why_ they needed to know such things, but it helped a lot after their parents died. He just wasn't comfortable with what Kat was apparently hiding from him but knew she would continue to hide until she felt it was necessary to tell him. He wondered, not for the first time, which of them were the eldest of the two and just held her. "I'll do it," he finally answered. "And I'll keep it quite. But I want answers kiddo. One day I want answers. Especially since Mission City is miles from Colorado."

Kat's heart wrenched painfully as she nodded. She knew the information she had in her head was dangerous and to tell her older brother would put him in great danger as well. As it was she knew she would be under investigation by NEST, the Autobots, and if they caught wind of her the Decepticons as well. Kat quickly came up with a solution if she was to get caught so her brother would get his answers and be safe. If her theory was correct, then it was Major Lennox who was pushing for Josh to sign an exclusive military contract. He would be safe then if that was the case as Lennox would also pull him into the NEST program as that's where the mini-sabot rounds would go.

For now though she was content to let her older brother hold her and she would deal with the future when it became today. Josh seemed reluctant to let his baby sister go, but had to when she complained about how she smelled. "I should get to work anyway," he sighed. "I'll look into what you were talking about while I'm there."

The smile Kat gave him lifted his heart if only for a moment. "Thanks big brother," Kat sighed. "I'll call you later okay?" Josh nodded and found himself gently pushed out the door. Once her brother had left her loft Kat sagged against the door for a moment then headed for the bathroom. She was going to get her shower in and no one was going to stop her. As she got the grime from yesterday's accident off her skin she wondered how she was going to find the SSC and which Autobot was using it as an alt-form. The car was blazing fast, so fast it was rumored to be a race car turned civilian. Kat ran threw her information on the Autobots and snorted when she realized who the SSC was.

"Hot Rod you slagger I didn't think you'd show up," she muttered turning the water off and quickly toweling of so she could rewrap her ribs. "You weren't in the second movie… but then again what did Bay actually get right other than the advanced team." Kat shook her head again and dressed. "Now to find you and figure out why the hell you haven't contacted Optimus. Damaged circuits maybe?" As she thought about what little she knew about Cybertronian and their anatomy and sighed. It was something that Ratchet would be the best to fix, but she might have the parts if Hot Rod knew what needed fixing and was up to a human mucking around with his insides.

Kat finished putting herself together and was about to head out on the streets when she got a knock at her door. Sighing, Kat checked to see that her guns were on her person before she looked through the peep-hole. "Who is it?" she demanded through the door frowning.

"Barri-Detective Bar Cade," a rough voice said and Kat's eyes widened. "I'm here to talk to you about your accident Miss O'Malley."

Kat's face paled and she quietly cat walked to her back door/wrap around porch/fire escape. Barricade's alt form was in her parking lot, so Kat was able to quickly make it to the ground when she heard his roar of furry. She knew she couldn't let the Decepticons get her so she ran, taking back alleys and small roads. Kat wasn't sure how long she ran, but no matter what twists and turns she took, the cop disguised Decepticon was on her tail. Kat's ribs began to protest violently as her body tried to get more oxygen into her lungs when she suddenly remembered something her father once told her. "Don't run unless you have a safe place to hide. It just makes you dead and tired."

_Got to find a place to hide!_ She thought panicked slightly. She didn't want to have to use the mini-sabot's unless she had to as she didn't want to explain their use to her brother. Looking around at her surroundings she figured out that she was heading towards the down town area. Pushing herself to her limits she never noticed that she ran by the very truck that had hit her a day before, or the SSC she had been thinking of a few blocks later. It was that SSC that pealed out behind the Decepticon and raced ahead to swing around and scoop the girl up into its interior as Ironhide chased Barricade, never once noticing the SSC or the girl inside. Kat bit back a scream as the car scooped her up and a seatbelt was thrown over her person.

"Hang on!" a hard tenor ordered from the stereo and they quickly disappeared from the downtown area. Once it was apparent that Barricade wasn't following them the car slowed down. "Are you okay?"

Kat coughed as her body tried to regain its breath and her ribs protested. Damn broken rib. "I'll live," she informed him once she wasn't in danger of hyperventilation. "Thanks. May I ask who I'm addressing?" The Autobot seemed to realize that she knew he was something more for he spluttered a bit. "I mean, I know you're an Autobot, but I'm not sure which one though I do have some theories."

"Names Hot Rod," the 'bot finally answered. "How do you know about the Autobots?"

"That explanation is far too long, extremely complicated, and something not even I understand," Kat replied. "Quite frankly I'm more consurned about ending up in Decepticon hands. I have a few questions if you don't mind."

Hot Rod growled and spun to a halt. They were miles outside of town, heading right up into the mountains near her home between Poncha Springs and Colorado Springs. Hot Rod spat her out and transformed to hover over her threateningly. "Tell me how you know the Autobots!"

Kat pit back a yelp as her broken ribs were jarred from being thrown around before she glared up at him. "You won't believe me if I tell you," she told him and when he raised an hand threateningly she sighed. "Fine. I was in a car accident yesterday, and during that accident I apparently shifted realities, which is something I originally thought was only theory. Where I'm from, you are part of several series of TV shows, movies, video games, and a ton of other merchandise. Proof? Your name is Hot Rod, your alt mode varies but is always something that goes unbelievably fast so it's no surprise you took a SSC Ultimate Aero, you are best friends with the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you three are considered the King of Pranks, and you love to drive Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Wheeljack nuts with your unending pranks. Your boss is Optimus Prime, alt mode Peterbuilt truck, leader of the Autobots, and known leader."

Hot Rod fell back stunned at the information she gave him. "Realities?" he finally asked.

Kat nodded and slowly got to her feet, dusting off her hands as she did so. "Where I'm from you are part of a series of fictional things. Now, for some reason I have Barricade after my aft, probably because Ironhide hit me in both realities and I'm wearing NEST tags. So I have a proposition for you. You get me back to my loft so I can pick some gear up then out to the middle of nowhere so I can hide until all of this blows over and I'll tell you your companions alt forms and how to find them. Deal?"

Hot Rod stared at her as she stared up at him. "And why are you running from the Autobots as well?" he asked mistrustfully.

Kat sighed and winced as her ribs protested again. Almost absently she wrapped an arm around the worst protesting section. "Because they will be like you and have questions as to why I know what I do and I am not getting locked up!" she snapped up at him, her paitents finally worn away by her pain. "So do we have a deal?"

Hot Rod reeled back shocked by her tone and her body posture. From what little he knew of humans, her actions were not normal. With that running through his processors he ran a scan over the young woman. "You're damaged," he stated and quickly transformed only to open the door. "How in Primus's name were you able to out run Barricade with so much damage?" he asked from his radio.

"Practice," Kat stated dryly as she gingerly got in. "Do you believe me Hot Rod? Do we have a deal?"

The Transformer was quite for a moment as they got back on the road then highway. "I do," he finally answered. "And I promise I will not allow you to be locked up and to help you find somewhere safe to hide."

Kat nodded thankfully and leaned back against the seat. "Okay, first Optimus Prime. His alt form is as I said, a Peterbuilt truck with flame decals. The next one here on Earth is Ironhide, his alt form is a GMC Topkick pickup truck, black in color. Bumblebee is here as a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. Then there's Ratchet who's disguised as a Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Truck. And Jazz…" Kat sighed painfully as she thought about the of-lined Autobot. "Megetron tore him apart in the battle for Mission City. He was a Pontiac Solstice GXP." Kat bowed her head silently in memory of the fallen hero before she continued. "They are working with a Captain, or soon to be Major, William Lennox and Sergeant, or soon to be Master Sergeant Robert Epps of the United States Military Special Forces and Air Force Division. They along with several other nations will be putting together a unit called NEST, Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers and will take out Decepticons all over the world. They will be the best defenders that Earth will ever see."

Kat let Hot Rod process what she told him and as he drove she relaxed against the seat. "Why are you telling me all of this?" he finally asked.

Kat sighed. "I always keep my deals. No matter what," she said calmly.

Hot rod sighed at that. "I also always keep my end of a deal. Where do you live?" Kat relayed the information and settled back to rest and thought about what she had packed and needed to pack before she could leave.

Soon Hot Rod was outside her shop. "Pull into the garage. Also, if you see something to help with your systems if they are damaged. If I can I'll work on them before I disappear completely." Hot Rod did as he was bid and watcher her disappear up through the half story office and then further into a loft apartment before he transformed and looked around.

Meanwhile Kat checked her apartment to see if there was any damage from Barricade and was relieved where she found none. Checking her pack she quickly threw in some rice and packed spices as she called her brother. "Kat?" Josh asked the second he picked up and Kat had to frown at the apparent panic in his voice. "Kat where are you! I just was informed you ran from a cop and had disappeared!"

Kat paled worriedly at that. "Joshua, where are you at and who's with you?" she demanded.

"At the office meeting the military Major and a liaison, why?" Josh demanded back.

Kat felt some color come back into her face at that. Military and liaison meant witnesses, which helped reduce the probability that her brother could get hurt. "Josh, the officer that I was running from, he's a terrorist by the name of Barricade," Kat informed him quickly. "I think he thinks' I'm connected to a project called NEST. I need to disappear. I'm going off the grid. Take care of my place for me. Love you brother."

"Kat? Kat!" Josh tried to cry only for the line to go dead.

000000000000000000000

"Kat? Kat!" Josh cried into the receiver only for a dial tone to reach his ears. "Damn it!" he swore, tossing the receiver into the cradle. The uniformed man sitting in front of the desk raised an eyebrow as the usual calm man ranted and raved at his younger sibling; seemingly uncaring that he had company that wasn't the target of his ire. The uniformed man's companion, a business man in a red dress shirt and blue suite also raised an eyebrow at the display of anger.

"I take it that you didn't get good news," Major Lennox asked mildly.

Josh, finally realizing that someone else was in the room, calmed immediately. "Indeed. My sister just informed me that the cop that she was apparently "running" from was actually a terrorist by the name of Barricade and she has to go off the grid due to the fact _he_ though she was part of the project you are trying to get me to sign into." Josh's eyes narrowed when Lennox actually jumped at the name. "You know the man that is causing my sister to in essence disappear from all of human contact?" he growled.

Lennox cleared his throat uncertainly and looked to his companion. The brown haired, blue eyed man sighed. "Indeed. He's one of many terrorists we've been tracking for months now," Tim Primouse stated, his deep baritone voice rebating. Josh was suddenly struck with the thought that this suit wearing man would be better in a cowboy's gear. "The question is why he thinks your sister is involved with NEST."

Josh suddenly made the connection of the acronym and the paperwork before him and had to sink into his chair as his knees failed to hold him up. "I may know why," he said slowly and the two men looked at him. "My sister said some odd things as of late and asked me to look into something. The attack on Mission City, Nevada. She doesn't believe your cover story Major. And quite frankly, after hearing my sister talk, neither do I." Josh then turned his gaze to a calm Tim Primouse. "She also had a message for you and your employee that I don't believe Sergeant Cross has had a chance to deliver. She said, 'Ironhide is fraging lucky that a few broken ribs is all that happened and to have Doc Hatchet take a look at his front sensors'. That was the only explanation she left as to why she wasn't pressing charges."

Even Primouse paled at that statement. "Your sister is in very grave danger then," he said worriedly.

"Mr. O'Malley," Lennox spoke up then. "If you sign those papers, we can tell you how much danger your sister is in."

Josh glared at the men for a moment before swiftly signing his name on several security clearance papers. "Now tell me what my sister has found out now," he ordered.

Lennox looked the paper work over then nodded to Primouse. The other man nodded and the two stood. "Follow us," Lennox ordered. Josh only paused to pick up his cell phone and put on his trench coat before he followed the two men out of the office. "Ma'am, please inform Mr. O'Malley's appointments that he will no longer be in the office today." Lennox commanded the secretary who nodded and began making calls.

"Kelly, get everyone out of here early," Josh added and followed the two men outside. Major Lennox had him get into his truck and got in the driver's side. "My patience will not last forever," he informed the man.

"I understand that Mr. O'Malley," Lennox replied with a sigh. "Just a few minutes is all I ask." Josh snorted but fell silent as they drove outside city limits and several other cars fell in behind them. A Peterbuilt truck, a 2009 yellow Camaro, and a H2 Search and Rescue truck, fell into place behind Lennox's truck. "They're with me," Lennox informed Josh when he caught the man watching them warily. "Here we are." Lennox pulled of far outside the outskirts of the city into a glade and the other cars followed. As the two men got out Lennox continued, "Mr. O'Malley, please understand there are going to be things that will surprise and possibly scare you, but this is what your sister somehow discovered."

Josh stared at the man with a raised eyebrow only to pull his guns as sound of metal changing reached his ears. Turning around he gapped as the vehicles transformed into tall, two-legged creatures. "What the hell?" he demanded staring at them as two teens stood at the feet of the smaller yellow one.

"Mr. O'Malley, meet the Autobots, Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes," Major introduced. "Autobots, meet the creator of the mini-sabots and your new teammate. His sister is the one Ironhide accidentally hit yesterday."

The one called Ironhide shook his head as Josh slowly lowered his guns. "Never saw her until it was too late. It was like she came out of nowhere!"

"Kat has the tendency to do that," Josh said slowly. "It's a gift our mother trained us in, though Kat is more proficient in it than I."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the largest bot introduced himself. "You also know me as Tim Primouse. I am the leader of the Autobots. Mr. O'Malley, how much does your sister know about us and NEST?"

**A/N:** Well, my first open end chapter of this story. Actually I think it's my first ever…. Anyway, thanks again to _643cade_ for the review and spelling check!


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: **Bloody hell 6 reviews already? I cannot believe how many people are enjoying my writing and I can't thank my reviewers enough! If you left a review this is dedicated to you and you are named bellow! On to the fun!

**Chapter 3**

**Oh My God!**

Kat sighed as she disconnected the call and took her cell phone apart, but kept the pieces in case she needed them and finished putting her back up plan in place. Picking up her iPod she put on her trench coat, checking to see that her guns were still loaded and in their holsters, and pulled on her combat/hiking boots. After slipping her longer daggers into the boot tops she triple checked everything as a familiar holo-form appeared at her door. Hot Rod's form had tanned skin and an easy smile with flyaway red hair and worried light blue eyes. Kat nearly snorted when it was the exact image of the boy she had been eyeing when the accident happened. "I pulled a few circuits that can be used to repair my damaged ones," he informed her. "Need help with anything?" he asked looking around.

Kat shook her head. "I got it," she informed him, pulling the backpack on her back. "But we need to go. There's no telling when the Decepticons will show up and I want to be long gone." Hot Rod nodded and disappeared. Kat raced down the stairs and hopped into Hot Rod's alt form. "Let's go."

Hot Rod just sped out of the garage. "Is there a place you can hide?" he finally asked.

Kat nodded. "If you can get me deep into national forest, I can hide easily. Do you need me to fix anything?"

Hot Rod grunted and the stereo opened up to show damaged wires. "Think you can handle it?" he asked. "If we get jumped I'm going to need to call for help, though I swear I will get you out afterwards."

"Done," Kat smirked and began working on the wires, replacing ones that looked like they had been burned and fixing loose ones using only her knife. "How's that feel?" she asked after examining the circuitry once more. "It working?"

Hot Rod put everything in place and let out a warm hum. "As good as new," he replied pleased. "You're a great mechanic."

"Thanks," Kat sighed settling back and putting her knife away. "My parent's never understood my obsession with machines but at least they supported it."

Hot Rod laughed at that. "I can't say I understand but I can try. Is it like pulling a prank?"

Kat's snort of laughter caught him off guard. "Not the way you, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pull 'em," she commented dryly. "I honestly think you still have some dents from Ratchet due to some of these pranks."

Hot Rod's holo-form popped up so she had someone to really look at. "How do you know so much about us?" he finally asked.

Kat sighed and leaned back. "Somehow, when I was hit yesterday I ended up traveling dimensions. To be honest, it's only something my mother, brother, and I only studied in theory as we didn't think it was possible even with what we knew. But now I'm here and I'm sitting in an Autobot." Kat sighed and looked at him. "I know Autobot weaknesses and strengths. I also know the same for your enemies. I do not want to be used against either side."

Hot Rod stared at her for a moment then pretended to look back at the road. "I see," he said softly. "I swear I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Rody," Kat whispered and the two fell silent. Suddenly they had police lights in their rear view mirror. "Slagg, it's Barricade," Kat swore when she looked back. "Can you out run him again?"

"I can unless he has help which means I call in the big guns," he replied and tightened the seat belt on Kat. "Hang on." Kat's only response was to grab the safety handle above her as Hot Rod kicked it into highest gear and began weaving through Colorado Spring's crazy traffic. Kat could tell he was having some trouble as Barricade particularly welded himself to Hot Rod's aft. "Frag it I can't shake him," Hot Rod finally growled. "I'm calling in some help and taking down this slagger."

"Fine, take the next left and then three streets take a right. It will lead you down to the warehouse district. There aren't a lot of people down there that we need to worry about as far as getting in the way," Kat tensely relayed to him. Hot Rod did as he was told as he sent his distress to the nearby Autobots. Just as he arrived at the large warehouses the sound of a fighter jet also reached their ears. "Well, damn Starscream is here," Kat deadpanned nervously when she caught sight of the plane. "We're screwed."

"Optimus and the others are on their way," Hot Rod informed her. "Just hang on a little longer!"

Kat's grip tightened as he took hairpin turns to avoid the sonic blasts from Starscream as Barricade cut him off at every angle. Finally they spotted good news in the form of Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee racing for them. "The Calvary has arrived," she chirped in false joy. "Okay, I'm getting out of you so you can transform." Kat had the door open and Hot Rod spun to a stop as she flew out, rolled, and disappeared behind some crates. Kat winced as she felt more of her ribs break but kept low. She heard Hot Rod transform within seconds and peeked out to see what was going on.

Starscream and Barricade also transformed and pounced on Hot Rod, who fortunately was ready for them. "Decepti-punks," he snarled tossing Barricade off and knocking Starscream into the nearby building. "You need to learn some manners."

"Autobot scum," Starscream hissed. "I will enjoy tearing you apart."

"The human femme is near," Barricade rumbled.

Starscream nodded to the cop at that. "Find her and catch her. She may be of use to us," he ordered before facing a charging Hot Rod. "I will take care of this Autobot punk."

"As you order Starscream," Barricade sneered and transformed, heading for Kat's hiding spot. Kat panicked and pulled out an old trick her mother taught her. She sighed in relief when Barricade raced by her without once seeing her. Unfortunately for him, Barricade ran into the oncoming Autobots. Realizing he was out numbered and out gunned Barricade turned tail and ran. He didn't even bother in transforming. The Autobots paused to let their human allies out before transforming and charging into battle. Starscream ended up flying away furious but unable to do anything else without proper back up.

Now that the threat was gone Kat began to make her way quietly towards the forest, just on the other side of the warehouse. However, Ironhide caught sight of her and transformed to block her path. "You're not going anywhere," he growled at her. Kat forsake being quite at that and vaulted over the transformer.

Ironhide followed her movements shocked as she grabbed Sam, who had been looking around close by, and put her gun to his head. "Come any closer to me and I swear the boy will die," she promised even though her body was fighting her as coughs began to build.

"Wait! What did I ever do to you?!" Sam yelped. "I mean, I know I've made my fair share of enemies-"

"Shut up," Kat ordered and squeezed his arm to get her point across. Sam fell silent with a small meep. "Now, you and I are going to a walk. Understand?" she hissed. Sam nodded franticly and let her direct him. Kat knew she was in trouble when the Autobots went to surround her. "One step closer and we all get to see what a mini-sabot round does to a human skull at close range," she called and the Autobots froze. The humans however, had no such qualms. Lennox, Mikaela, and Josh started to race for her and her captive. "Brother, I am not kidding."

Josh heard the seriousness in her voice and stopped Lennox and Mikaela from getting closer. While throwing an arm out stopped Lennox, Josh had to wrap his arms around Mikaela to keep her from accidentally killing her boyfriend by her stubbornness. "Kat, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, his eyes taking in everything and focusing on her sharply. "Who was that and why the hell are you threatening the kid?"

"He's insurance big brother," Kat informed him as a cough finally made it past her lips. "I'm not sticking around here. I can't afford to."

"Katherine Annabelle O'Malley what the hell are you talking about?" Josh snapped furiously.

Mikaela tried to kick him as she yelled, "That doesn't matter! She's going to kill Sam!" Josh grimaced and picked the teen up so she didn't hurt him or herself. "BUMBLEBEE!" The scout whined at the girl but didn't move to get his charge. Mikaela saw this and fought Josh harder.

"Oh I don't need this," Josh growled, loud enough for Kat to hear and hit a pressure point on the girl's neck, causing her to pass out.

"MIKAELA!" Sam yelled and was about to head for his girlfriend when Kat's gun reminded him exactly where he was. He looked out of the corner of his eye to at the barrel of the gun and paled further.

"Your girlfriend is fine," Kat informed him, coughing again. She could feel one of her ribs scrape dangerously against her right lung and knew she needed to get away soon if she wanted at least a chance at keeping her information out of either parties' hands. "Josh just hit a pressure point so she doesn't hurt him, herself, or get you killed." Sam kept quite as she forced him to walk backwards. "Now, all of you are going to stay exactly where you are. Sam and I are going for a ride." Hot Rod took that as his cue to transform and drive up behind her. "Sam, put your hands behind your back." Sam did as he was told and felt zip ties slip over his wrists. Kat kept her gun on him as she put him in the car and disappeared on the other side. Hot Road took off quickly and the other Autobots transformed and began to follow.

What they never saw was Kat, slipping into the tree line. She knew Hot Rod would lead the Autobots on a merry chase through the city and keep them away from her. He would keep his promise and she would remain free. Kat paused when coughs shook her body and swore when she saw blood on her hand. She shook her head and pulled out her iPod and slipped the ear buds into her ear. She turned it on to random and smiled when an appropriate song came on. When her favorite verse came up she softly sang with. "_Oh my god, why are we so afraid? We make it worse when we don't bleed, there is no cure for our disease. Turn a phrase and rise again. Or fake your death and only tell your closest friend. Oh my god._" Kat paused again to cough as more blood left her mouth this time. She sighed and finally found a place to rest and sat down. She didn't have long before her wounds got serious, and to be honest she was okay with it. At least she got a good battle out of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Earlier with the Autobots)

"_Mr. O'Malley, how much does your sister know about us and NEST?_"

Josh just blinked up at Optimus for a moment as he processed what was said. "I honestly don't know," he finally breathed. "When my sister learns something that's not common knowledge she keeps it close to the vest. She won't even tell me unless I'm neck deep in something or already know about it."

"Do you have any idea how she learned about NEST or the Autobots?" Lennox asked.

Josh thought about it and shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling everything came to fruition in the accident she was in yesterday. You said she came out of nowhere?" Ironhide nodded confused. "Kat said that you might need your front sensors checked as well."

Ratchet spoke up at that. "My scan's indicate everything is functioning just fine," he informed the human.

Josh sighed at that. "Then I need to look into our mother's theory of alternate dimensions," he muttered and started passing in front of the confused aliens and humans. "But how could such a transfer be possible? There was no energy transference of any…." Suddenly Josh pulled up short as him mind connected the dots. "Life transference," he whispered.

Lennox gently put a hand on the man's arm. "Mr. O'Malley, what are you muttering about?" he asked, slightly concerned for the mentality of his new teammate.

"It's only a theory," Josh said looking at the other man. "And I'll need to get my sister before I can be certain."

Optimus's head tilted for a second. "Well, you are going to get that chance. We just received an Autobot distress signal. It's Hot Rod and your sister is with him."

Josh paled. "Let's go then!" he cried and the Autobot quickly transformed.

Optimus opened his door to the black haired human. "Get in Mr. O'Malley," Optimus rumbled and Josh did as ordered.

"Call me Josh," he asked as they took off down the road. "Hearing Mr. O'Malley makes me want to look around for my grandfather."

Optimus Googled the O'Malley family and hummed. "Your father was Major O'Malley?" he asked curiously.

Josh grunted as he watched the scenery fly by. "Yes, he was," Josh murmured. "He was a great man. Kat takes after him so much sometimes I almost see dad instead of my sister." Optimus kept quite when suddenly Josh chuckled. "At least, until you try to talk sciences, mathematics, or anything not mechanics, music, or fighting."

Optimus chuckled as well and began speeding up. "We need to hurry I'm afraid. Barricade and Starscream have trapped one of my own." Josh nodded and looked around, noticing that they were in the warehouse district.

"That's good," he murmured as he took in the location. "Less humans in the area. And what is that?" he asked pointing at the oncoming cop car.

"That would be Barricade's alt form," Optimus informed their new teammate. "Hold on tight!" Barricade took one scan of the oncoming group and pulled a 180 to take off in the opposite direction. He knew he was outmatched and out gunned. The Autobots paused to let their human allies out before transforming and charging into battle. Starscream ended up flying away cursing violently but unable to do anything else without proper back up.

"Good to see a 'con run," Ironhide chuckled looking around. His scans caught something curious out of the corner of his optics and saw Kat trying to sneak away. "No ya' don't," he growled transforming and racing to block her path. "You're not going anywhere," he growled at her. He gapped as Kat leapt over his hood and reached Sam, who had been looking around the other crates for the said girl. She pulled Sam's arm behind him and put a gun to the teen's head.

"Come any closer to me and I swear the boy will die," she promised even though Ironhide's scans showed she was hiding coughs.

"Wait! What did I ever do to you?!" Sam yelped as he tried to struggle in her grip. For a small little thing, she had an iron grip. "I mean, I know I've made my fair share of enemies-"

"Shut up," Kat ordered and squeezed his arm to get her point across. Sam fell silent with a small, panicked meep. "Now, you and I are going to a walk. Understand?" she hissed. Sam nodded franticly and let her direct him. Ironhide sent what he had heard and the others quickly went to surround her and he transformed to join them. "One step closer and we all get to see what a mini-sabot round does to a human skull at close range," she called and the Autobots froze at the obvious threat to their friend. The humans however, had no such hesitations. Lennox, Mikaela, and Josh started to race for her and her captive. "Brother, I am not kidding."

Josh heard the seriousness in her voice and stopped Lennox and Mikaela from getting closer. While throwing an arm out stopped Lennox, Josh had to wrap his arms around Mikaela to keep her from accidentally killing her boyfriend. The girl's stubbornness was borderline stupid if not crazy. "Kat, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, yanking Mikaela back and pinning the girl's arms to her side. "Who was that and why the hell are you threatening the kid?"

"He's insurance big brother," Kat informed him as a cough finally made it past her lips. Josh froze for a second when he saw the coughs rattle her small frame. That was all sorts of not good. "I'm not sticking around here. I can't afford to."

"Katherine Annabelle O'Malley what the hell are you talking about?" Josh snapped furiously, though the furry was to hide the fear. He knew the risks she was under with broken and cracked ribs, and her coughing was not a good thing. However, that thought was chased from his head as he had to keep the small girl in his arms from hurting him or her boy.

Mikaela tried to kick him as she yelled, "That doesn't matter she's going to kill Sam!" Josh grimaced and picked the teen up so she didn't hurt him or herself in her thrashings. "BUMBLEBEE!" The scout whined at the girl but didn't move to get his charge. Mikaela saw this and fought Josh harder.

"Oh I don't need this," Josh growled with an exasperated sound and hit a pressure point on the girl's neck, causing her to pass out. Now that she was out he slung her over his shoulder with a grimace.

"MIKAELA!" Sam yelled and was about to head for his girlfriend when Kat's gun reminded him exactly where he was. He looked out of the corner of his eye to at the barrel of the gun and paled further.

"Your girlfriend is fine," Kat informed him, coughing again. By now even Ratchet was concerned though he stayed back. "Josh just hit a pressure point so she doesn't hurt him, herself, or get you killed." Sam kept quite as she forced him to walk backwards. "Now, all of you are going to stay exactly where you are. Sam and I are going for a ride." Hot Rod took that as his cue to transform and drive up behind her with an apologetic look to Optimus. "Sam, put your hands behind your back." Sam did as he was told and felt zip ties slip over his wrists. Kat kept her gun on him as she put him in the car and disappeared on the other side. "Hot Rod, take Sam across the city and lead the Autobots away from this area. And thank you," she ordered as she shifted her bags further up onto her back. Hot Road took off quickly and the other Autobots transformed and began to follow. Hot Rod lead them on a merry chance through the city before he finally stopped at her shop.

His holo-form stepped out and pulled Sam out and set the teen on his feet once more. Josh leapt out of Optimus's alt form and raced for the car. "She's not here," Hot Rod informed him softly. "I was the distraction." Once he was sure Sam had his feet again he let go of the teen and stepped back.

Josh swore but pulled his knife to cut the zip ties off of the confused Sam. "You okay," he grunted, checking the kid over.

"I'm fine," Sam said a little weakly. Josh suddenly held him still and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "What's that?"

"It's a video chip," Josh replied looking it over. "Kat must have slipped it in your pocket when she tied you up."

Lennox came over and looked at the chip himself. "How did she do that without Sam noticing and keeping a gun on him?" he asked.

Josh snorted at that. "She's one of the best pickpockets I've ever seen," he informed the military man. He looked it over and analyzed what he knew of the chip. "I have the equipment to display this back at the office. You'll all have room to transform there as well."

Optimus sighed and rocked back on his axles. "Very well. Sam, Mikaela is unconscious in Bumblebee. Go join her." Sam just nodded to the boss bot and quickly got inside his guardian. "Hot Rod I am disappointed in you."

"Don't be Prime," Hot Rod replied. "I am keeping my promise to her to keep her safe and out of Autobot or Decepticon hands." Not was another word was said as Josh once more got inside of Optimus and Lennox got inside of Ironhide. The ride back to Josh's offices was a silent one as everyone thought about what had just happened. Josh directed them into the back warehouses where everyone was set up around a projection screen. Josh put the chip into the computer and pulled up the only video file up.

Kat's face came up and Josh could see her packing as it recorded. Finally she stopped and smiled at the camera. "Hi big brother, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Major Lennox and Hot Rod. If you guys are watching this…. Well, Josh you're in the NEST program. Congrats big brother! I'm sure you'll be able to help them out greatly. NEST needs smart people in the program. Optimus, Major Lennox, I'm sorry if I'm causing you distress, but I will not be used against you, your enemies, or my own people. I know a lot about you and your kind, names, functions, you name it. Same with your enemies. No Ironhide, I'm not a Decepticon." Ironhide, who had just opened his mouth to say just that snapped his mouth shut with a look of shock. "I just know a lot of things. I can't really explain it. Anyway, Hot Rod, I got a feeling that you are going to end up being a distraction for me. Barricade was very determined to get me earlier. And Ratchet can you check Sam's voice out for me? Call it professional curiosity but the boy screams like a girl."

Sam blushed at that statement as Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Mikaela (who finally came too) laughed at that. "She's got you pegged," Hot Rod laughed. "I swear, some of those turns had you screaming so badly I thought my audio processors would burst."

"How did she know how I sounded?" Sam asked, beating back his blush. "I never screamed in front of her." The group fell silent as they thought about it. "How does she know so much?"

Josh just shook his head and started from where he paused the video. "Anyway, I'm disappearing," Kat sighed. "Josh, I'm sorry but you won't be able to find me. While you got dad's brains, I got mom's talents. Sorry big brother. I love you more than you know. Major Lennox… keep him safe for me. He's all I got left." With that the video ended.

Josh sighed and shut the computer down. "What is she talking about Joshua?" Optimus rumbled overhead.

Josh rubbed his forehead at that. Finally he said, "Kat and my mother had a theory on dimensions. That there was a way for people to travel between dimensions. It's said to be accidental, through transferences of energy like lightning bolts, electric shocks, and the like. I believe that Kat slipped through dimensions when she was hit by your Ironhide. Either that or another theory they posed was threat dimensions could collide. Either way, the Kat we are looking for is still my sister. And we need to find her soon."

"Why is that?" Mikaela asked pouting slightly. She didn't like the woman who had threatened her boyfriend.

Josh spun on the girl and almost back handed her in his sudden rage. "BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T!" he roared. Mikaela reeled back from the man's upward swing but noticed he stopped before he would hit her. Josh sighed and closed his eyes painfully, dropping the upraised hand to cover his eyes in anguish. "Every rib in my sister's body was either fractured or broken when Ironhide hit her. This fight she was in caused one of the ribs to either puncture or scratch one of her lungs. She was coughing up blood. Take a look at your boyfriend's shirt." Ratchet scanned Sam as Mikaela and Lennox looked. True to Josh's word there were specks of blood decorating the shoulder Kat had been looming over. He didn't need to see their horror as he ran the hand down his face and stared at the ceiling blankly. "She will drown in her own blood soon or the lung will deflate. Either way she'll suffocate and die."

"We need to find her then," Optimus rumbled and he looked at Hot Rod to see if he would argue. The bot just looked scared for the girl who helped him. "We'll split up. Joshua, where do you think she'll go?"

"The forest," Josh replied instantly. "Most likely National Forest. It will be easier for her to hide there."

Optimus nodded and analyzed a map of the area. "We'll start in the area near the warehouses and spread out." Everyone nodded and took off in their different directions while Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Optimus took the humans to help them. As he drove Hot Rod cursed himself for listening to her orders and not noticing that she was coughing up blood.

He reached the area and quickly took his road. He raced a long as fast as he dared and scanned every inch of the road. They kept up at it for hours and finally Optimus radioed to have the Autobots come back. "Slag it!" Hot Rod swore and was about to do as ordered when suddenly a sweet soprano voice reached his audio processors.

"_Sometime I cannot forgive and there day's mercy cuts so deep. If the world was how it should be maybe I could get some sleep. While I lay, I dream we're better; scales were gong and faces lighter. When we wake we hate our brother. We still move to hurt each other. Sometimes I can close my eyes and all the fear that keeps me silent falls below my heavy breathing. What makes me so badly meant? We all have a chance to murder. We all feel need for wonder. We still want to be reminded that the pain is worth the thunder,_" the voice sang. Hot Rod came to a stop and quickly transformed to follow the hypnotizing voice that came from deeper in the woods. "_Sometimes when I lose my grip, I wonder what to make of heaven. All the times I thought to reach up. All the times I had to give. Babies underneath their beds. Hospitals that cannot treat. All the wounds that money causes. All the comforts of cathedrals! All the cries of thirsty children. This is our inheritance! All the rage of watching mothers, this is our greatest offense! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_" What Hot Rod came across brought fluid to his optics. Kat was leaning against a tree, singing softly as blood trickled down her chin. She was so out of it she never noticed his holo-form picking her up, nor the hair-raising ride they went on. Hot Rod sped up as his sensors detected that she had been singing while in a state of alternative mental state, not unconscious but really close to it and he raced to get her to Ratchet. Hopefully the medic could save her life.

**A/N: **It took me a while, but this chapter finally started flowing right. The song in this chapter is "Oh My God" by Jars of Clay. Please YouTube the song to hear it and understand what Kat's singing. Thanks to **AiriiSpade**, **643cade**, **TheHellIKnow**, **Elemnti Cullen**, and the unknown reviewer. I appreciate all the encouragement, comments, and the pointing out of mistakes. I am glad everyone likes it and yes, Hot Rod doesn't get a lot of love, but he's one I enjoyed from G1 so I decided to write him. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to Anonymus, _TheHellIfIKnow_, _DemontaDark, _and _643cade_ for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

**Hospitals and Questions**

The slow beeping of a heart monitor was the only constant thing Josh could latch on to other than the extremely slow rise and fall of his sister's chest. Ratchet had thrown a fit when Josh refused to let him treat his sister but he felt that he had made the right choice. When Hot Rod had appeared with his sister unconscious inside of him Ratchet had wanted to have the girl flown to their base for treatment. Josh snorted when he thought about that argument.

(flashback)

_"My sister ran from you and you want to go and trap her in your base?" Josh yelled incredulously at the tall medic. "Not a chance in hell!"_

_ "I agree with her brother," Hot Rod sent from his radio as he refused to let any of the Autobots pull her out from inside him. He had even locked his doors as a precaution, one that he was glad for when even Major Lennox tried to pull Kat out. "I promised I'd help her get away and it's by my servos that she's back here. I will keep her from you. Mr. O'Malley, get in."Josh glared at the other Autobots and did as Hot Rod demanded quickly. "Where will she feel safe for medical treatment?"Hot Rod asked. _

_ "Memorial Medical," Josh sighed. "We have a doctor there that knows us inside and out, quite literally." _

_ Hot Rod just sped up and slid into the ER bay. Discreetly his holo-form appeared alongside Josh and the two carried her into the ER. "We need help!" Josh called and immediately his Doc was called and Kat was wheeled away._

_(End flashback)_

Josh sighed, shaking the memory away and cast a glance at the red haired surfer boy sitting across from him. The holo-forms were something else entirely and he was glad that Hot Rod, or Roderick Hotshock as he was having himself called, was able to help him. Kat deserved all the help she could get. "Josh, you're doing it again," Hot Rod sighed.

"Sorry," Josh apologized looking back down at Kat's still form. It had taken a barked command from Josh to get the Autobot solider to call him by his first name, that and shortly afterwards Josh cracked a joke. Both of them relaxed significantly after that. "I was just thinking of the complexity of your holo-forms and how they are created," he admitted after a moment.

Hot Rod chuckled at that and lifted a hand to take a look at it. "It's kind of like our alt-forms," he admitted. "Our holo-forms are crafted using a program to configure an image and then we use a high concentration of electricity and nanites to make the form solid. Because of the nanites I can sit in this chair, however if I desired I could walk through walls or just disappear and the nanites would disperse and dissolve."

"Amazing," Josh murmured, staring once more at his sister's savor. "You and your people are very fascinating."

"I'm glad at least someone thinks that way and doesn't want to take them apart," Lennox joked with a sheepish grin as he walked into the room, dressed in his finest blues from before. These however looked to have been touched up since their impromptu fight. In his arms was a bouquet of tulips and there seemed to be people behind him. Both Josh and Hot Rod got in defensive positions before the comatose girl. "Easy!" Lennox cried, showing his empty hand in the universal peace sign since the other one held the plant. "We came to talk, that's it."

"We?" Josh shot back. Lennox pulled his hat off and stepped into the room. Behind him was a big African/American guy with laughing brown eyes in a similar uniform as Lennox and carrying a _Get Well Soon!_ floral arrangement. Behind him was Optimus's holo-form as well as three unknown men and the two teens. Each of them were carrying a different floral arrangement, except Mikaela who was pouting, though they stood by the door waiting for Josh's assessment. "Introductions?" Josh finally asked.

The big guy smiled and set his arrangement down in the window. "I'm Master Sergeant Robert Epps, NEST strike team member. Pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Malley, though I wish it was under better conditions."

Josh nodded to the man and turned to the gruff looking salt and peppered guy. "Ian Hyde to the civilians," Ironhide's voice came out of the man. He looked down at the arrangement of sunflowers and everyone got to see a small blush race across the tough guy's cheeks. "I hope she like 'em and I wanna apologize to ya'." Josh nodded slowly and took Ironhide's arrangement from him to put it right next to Kat's bed.

The next unknown to step up was a brown haired man with graying sides. "I'm called Dr. Ron Hatchet," Ratchet introduced himself and held out a beautiful lavender, mint, and roses for Hot Rod to take. The bot set the flowers next to the ones already in the window. "All these plants are used in traditional healing medicine of your local Native Americans. And it's aroma is sweet to help her heal."

Optimus stepped up with the unknown blond. "This is Evan Beechwood, or Bumblebee," Optimus introduced the sheepish scout who was holding a teddy bear and rose as Optimus offered his arrangement of daises. "We've all come to apologize to your sister and you. She was right to run for her assumptions were correct. We would have originally used the information she says she has against the Decepticons, only to the downfall of ourselves."

Josh stared at them for a moment before casting a look to Hot Rod. The jokester gave a small nod to let him know Optimus wasn't lying. "As long as you don't try to take my sister away you can stay," Josh finally sighed.

Mikaela snorted. "Should have that crazy bitch locked up," she muttered darkly.

"Mikaela!" Sam cried, blushing in embarrassment. "You don't know everything."

Josh sneered as well at the pouting girl. "Kid, if my sister wanted your boy dead she would have done it without hesitation nor would she have used her gun."

Mikaela paled at that. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

Josh took the edible flower arrangement from the now pale Sam and set it on one of the shelves. That done he turned to stare flatly at the group as he prepared to simplify his sister's skill set. "Kat is an incredible girl and there some things she picks up easily. Music just flows from her voice and fingertips, she can take apart an engine and put it back together and have it running twice as well, and she can kill someone like Master Sergeant Epps or a big man like the person Ian is showing in less than three seconds." Lennox and Epps paled and gapped at the unconscious girl. Josh saw their reactions out of the corner of his eye as he stared the punk girl down. This snot nosed brat needed to understand how close she was to getting herself beaten. "She is skilled in hand to hand combat, knife fighting, sword fighting, staff fighting, street fighting, and tonfa's. Her gun of choice is .45 calibers, one of the nastiest calibers for a hand gun and has a kick that would send your scrawny butt halfway across the room. Even with that kick she as a dime sized grouping at 100 yards in seconds." Josh let that information sink in before he finally sat back into his chair at his sister's side.

The rather uncomfortable silence that cropped up afterwards made everyone shift nervously. Finally someone broke it. "How is she?" Sam asked quietly as Bumblebee came up and set a teddy bear beside her and put the rose the bear had been holding on the bedside table.

Josh didn't answer; he just took his sister's hand and stared at her peaceful face. "The Doc here says she's comatose," Hot Rod finally informed them with a sigh as he reclaimed his chair. "Every rib in her body is broken and one nearly punctured her lung with another coming close to scraping her heart. Internal bleeding came to a liter of lost blood. Her body is still recovering, and her ribs will need surgery to put them in the proper place for healing."

Ratchet's holo-form scowled and picked up her chart, going over the information. "They expect her to be out for another week?" he asked not entirely shocked. The girl had a lot of damage to her body. Hot Rod just nodded. Ratchet racked his processors and then turned to Josh. "Mr. O'Malley, I would like to offer our medical assistance and knowledge to help your sister," he said formerly. "While we can't transport her until she is conscious, I believe I will be able to aid your sister's recovery and make it quicker. And I have become quite skilled in tending to our human allies."

Josh looked up at the sincere man and turned his gaze back to his sister. "If she agrees," Josh sighed. "My sister is of the age where she makes her own medical decisions. I'm only the default when she's can't do it herself."

Ratchet nodded, slightly pleased that they would at least consider it and looked to Optimus. He, Lennox and Epps had held a whispered conversation and finally came back over. "We never did ask, but how did you find her Hot Rod?" Optimus asked.

"She was singing," Hot Rod replied confused. "I don't know how, but she was out of it completely and still singing."

Josh's head shot up at that. "Of course," he breathed. "Music!"

Everyone blinked at him confused as he pulled out his sister's iPod and a mini stereo. "What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously.

Josh grinned at him. "Kat lives for music, that's how Hot Rod was able to find her," he pointed out as he hooked up the two machines hopefully. "Every time she gets really out of it she ends up singing the last song she heard. She didn't fall into true unconsciousness until after Hot Rod found her and when the rib moved, causing further blood loss. Her music will help her recover faster!" With that he turned on the player and found it was already set to random. Pressing play he let the first song wash over the room. Within moments they heard a soft hum along with the music come from the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Kat was aware of as she swam out of her unconscious state was the song _Anthem_ by Superchic[k] playing. It's a good woman inspirational song. She absently began humming along with the tune as she began her assessment of her body. Ribs? All broken and two near organs they shouldn't be. That meant surgery was in her future. Lovely. Slight scratching from one of the ribs in her right lung so breathing was difficult and oh yeah, she was in pain. What should be mind numbing, 'oh god why am I awake and where is the morphine' pain. Thank god for her abnormally high pain tolerance. Once more shoving that thought out of her head she focused on forcing her mind to continue to wake up.

As she did that she could feel her brother squeezing her hand and knew that she had a lot of company in the room. "_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars. Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar. Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard. You'll never let them say you'll never get that far,_" Kat sang, opening her eyes to smile at her brother's worried face. "Hey big brother," she whispered. "Who's all here?"

"Hot Rod and I were the ones who brought you here," Josh relayed. "Then Major Lennox –"

"Ah, they caught up," Kat sighed and slowly began to sit up. She figured since Josh was there, that meant the interrogation squad was on point too. Josh helped her by moving the bed so she could look around and still relax into the bed. However, the first thing she noticed however was the cute teddy bear by her arm. Kat cooed at it then looked around. "Optimus Prime, Major William Lennox, Master Sergeants Robert Epps, Ratchet, Sam Witwiky, Mikaela Banes, Ironhide, and Bumblebee." She nodded to each individual as she named them then blinked at all the flowers. "Wow, when did I open a flower shop?" she joked and got several smothered laughs. Well, that was a good thing. "What's all this?"

"An apology," Optimus informed her with a bowed head. He wasn't fazed that she knew their holo-forms. He figured it had to be one of those things she knew. "You had every right to run."

Kat chuckled and winced as her ribs protested. Note to self, don't laugh. At all. Or move for a bit. Not moving was good. At least until someone gave her some good drugs. "I need to apologize to you Sam," Kat said. "I wasn't expecting you there at all but you were convenient. Lennox was who I was expecting. And, I will admit I was slightly glad it was you. I would have had a hell of a fight on my hands if it had been Lennox. You need self defense classes."

Sam just shook his head confused. "You are an odd girl," he sighed.

Both Josh and Kat laughed at that, though the girl winced at the action. No laughing Kat, no laughing! "You have no idea," Josh chuckled, taking Kat's hand and rubbing the back of it. "We're a special breed. Any O'Malley is."

"Family trait," Kat smiled as she relaxed against the bed. "In fact our family motto is 'A semino seorsum ex totus alius'," Kat informed the group.

Optimus tilted his head as he accessed the internet to translate what she said. "A breed apart from all others?" he asked to confirm his search. The O'Malley siblings nodded. "Who thought of it?" he asked with a smile.

"Ten times great-grandmother," Kat replied. "She married into the family and came up with it when her oldest son was born." She hugged the teddy bear close as she thought about her family. Bumblebee came over and gently tapped her arm. When she turned her attention to him he began signing. Kat followed the movement of his hands and smiled. "Thank you for the bear Bee," she murmured.

"Sign language?" Josh asked confused.

Bee was saved from answering when Kat's Doc came in frowning. "Joshua you know you were supposed to call me the _second_ your sister woke up!" the man scolded. Josh raised his hands in a 'don't-look-at-me' gesture and moved so the Doc could fuss over her. "You should still be out cold," the man scolded his patient. Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance at the comment, an action the doc saw but ignored. He did give her a knowing look when she visibly relaxed after he gave her a dose of morphine. "You lost a liter of blood and your body is still replenishing it. On top of the concussion you are still recovering from!"

"Doc, you know me and music," Kat drawled, shooting him an annoyed look. She hated telling people that she was in pain and hated taking meds even more. Two things the Doc quickly learned and learned to ignore. But this time she was willing to accept the morphine as it turned the pain down to a dull roar. "It plays, I sing. End of story!" The Doc snorted and glared at her iPod as it changed to _Get Up_ by Superchic[k] as if to mock him. "Anyway, I'm up so when do I get out?" she asked.

"You're not going anywhere any time soon," the Doc snapped. Though his voice was sharp, his hands were gentle as he carefully checked her bandages. "You need surgery to fix your ribs or you will end up dead by the crazy stuff you manage to pull."

Kat raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. "It's not the first time I've been in a pickle like this," she reminded him. "And it's also not the first time I've given you the finger and disappeared from this hospital even without morphine in my system. You suck for dosing me by the way. Do I need to do that again?" The doctor scowled at her but kept silent as he went over her charts.

Finally the man sighed and looked at her. "You can leave when you can walk on your own with no assistance, though I don't count the morphine as assistance since I know you won't ask for it again. And after you have surgery to put your ribs back in place. Doesn't mean you aren't getting it."

Kat scowled and went to snap a retort when Josh spoke up. "Actually, Dr. Hatchet and I were just talking about the procedure and though Doc you're good and all, Kat and I have taken a job that will put us overseas. Dr. Hatchet is going to be our new doctor while on this job." Kat raised an eyebrow at her brother and a smug Ratchet but stayed silent as her Doc stared at Josh. "You trust the guy?" the man asked after a long moment. The Doc knew how hard it was for the siblings to trust him, let alone anyone else. Their trust issues were miles long and well discussed amongst the medical community.

Josh nodded and waved a hand at Ratchet. "Dr. Ron Hatchet, meet Dr. Henry Mason. Doc, meet Hatchet." Ratchet pulled Doc Mason into the hall so they could talk and Josh turned to give his sister a smug smile.

"Well that's one way to get Doc out of here," Kat chuckled, not wincing this time due to the meds in her body. As much as she hated pain meds, she would be the first to admit that they worked. "So Ratchet offered to put my ribs back in place hu? Wonder if he knows what he's getting himself into."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

Kat just smiled widely as Josh shook his head. "My sister has a reputation of… eluding hospital staff and getting out early, even though it puts her back here again," Josh explained.

"Last time I was here was after someone decided to experiment with questionable chemicals in my shop," Kat informed the listening group. "I was there when said chemicals went boom. Spinal damage, fractured collar bone, and cracked pelvis. How long do you think I was here?"

Ratchet, who just came back in with Doc answered that. "You were in the ER for 3 hours when you were sedated and taken to intensive care. Somehow while under sedation you got out of the restraints Dr. Mason had you put in, climbed out of the second story window and walked back to your shop. Your brother found you passed out on your bed two hours later and rushed you back when it became apparent your collar bone and pelvis broke during your adventure and that time you stayed for several weeks and didn't object to the meds for once, most likely because Joshua told you to shut up and accept the help." Optimus and Hot Shot stared at the girl in shock while Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps tried to pick their jaws up from the floor. Sam, Mikaela and Bee imagined the pain she must have been in and couldn't help but pale.

Kat however just shrugged. "Pain wasn't that bad and I needed to make sure my shop was okay. I knew any cabby would take me back to the hospital as would Josh or any of the friends I've got so walking was the next best thing. Didn't realize I broke the pelvis until I started climbing the stairs and broke the collar bone when I caught myself as my legs gave out. The bed was nice and soft though!"

"How could you ignore that much pain?" Ironhide asked incredulously. "The broken pelvis alone is enough to send someone in shock!"

Kat and Josh's smiles vanished at that. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice," Kat replied shortly.

Doc stepped forward at that to keep people from asking questions she wouldn't want to answer. "I don't like it, but Doctor Hatchet can take over your case," he grumbled. "I've given him the data packet we have of your files, so he doesn't have to cart them around. Figured it would be easier."

"Thanks Doc," Kat smiled. "So, when do I get out of here?"

Doc just motioned for the young woman to stand and he and Josh moved everyone out of the way. Kat grinned as she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge. The movement caused her ribs to protest even with the medication, leaving her breathless for a moment, but she got her body under control and slowly stood. Josh, Hot Rod, and Ratchet watched her closely, the latter two scanning her to make sure she didn't over do it, as she started to calmly walk forward. It was only because Josh knew his sister so well that he saw her pushing her limits but she walked around the room without assistance before sinking onto the bed again. Doc scowled but nodded. "Deal's a deal, you can leave whenever you like. However I would like to bandage your chest a bit to help keep your ribs in place somewhat. Doctor Hatchet, I will also be giving you some morphine to give her on the trip. It will keep her comfortable and damn it Katherine you better accept or so help me I will give him anesthesia."

"Deal," Kat replied and relaxed into her bed. The Doc left to get what he needed and Ratchet turned on her.

"Why didn't you tell him you are in pain?" the medic demanded, coming over to scan her better.

Both Kat and Josh snorted at that. "This is pain?" she asked incredulously though breathlessly. "Did you not hear anything of the previous conversation?"

Ratchet scowled down at her and continued his scans of her chest. "Well you didn't move anything else. Thank Primus."

Kat just shook her head and looked at the people still in the room. Hot Rod was watching her closely as was Josh but she just smiled at them as a new song came on. Kat snorted at the ironic song as _Move Along_ from All-American Rejects started playing. Optimus and Ironhide were watching her with calculating gazes, as was Lennox. Epps had ushered Bee, Sam and Mikaela out when she had stood and from the sounds outside the room he was keeping them entertained with stories of his unit. "So what now?" she asked staring at Optimus. "You've got me, and to be honest I know you meant your apology, but there are a lot of questions you are going to want answered that I may or may not be comefortable answering."

Ironhide and Optimus traded amazed looks and Lennox almost stepped forward eagerly. Hot Rod stood at that and stood next to the bed in a silent show of his support of her. Lennox noticed the gesture and nodded to the bot. "If you wouldn't mind," Optimus replied stepping forward with Ironhide. Josh watched them warily but paged a nurse for a few extra chairs.

Kat waited for the request to be filled and everyone settled before she started talking. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to bring me here," she sighed. "But I'll explain as best as I can."

"What's your main theory?" Josh asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Dimensional shift plus life transferences," Kat sighed. "For the rest of you let me explain. The world as you know it is one dimension or realities of many. There is a little known phenomenon of people being pulled or pushed through these dimensional barriers. Usually, there's no really problem as most dimensions are close enough to each other, the individual doesn't realize what has happened. However, there's that one in a million shot where someone travels from one dimension, to another they only can dream about."

"And this occurrence?" Optimus asked.

"When Ironhide hit the Kat in this dimension, I was hit by a similar modal of car in my dimension causing both of our souls to temporarily leave our bodies. With our dimensions colliding, so did our souls. The Kat from my dimsion in essence died and all that was left was me."

"So the Kat I grew up with," Josh sighed.

"Is still me Cypher," Kat smiled at him. "I just got two, identical versions of our childhood in my head." But for all her bravado, she nerviously hugged the bear.

Josh still saw her uncertainty and enveloped her in a soft hug. "You will always be my sister kitten," he whispered.

Kat choked as tears ran down her face at the childhood nickname and she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you big brother," she whispered. Hot Rod came up behind the two O'Malley's and put a reassuring arm around the two. He couldn't imagine what Kat was going through, but Primus help him he would be there for his charge as he had began to view her. Optimus saw that and traded a quick data burst with his teammates. Suddenly Kat snorted. "Wanna know what my first thought was waking up?" she asked him. Josh looked down at her confusedly. "I'm alive? Well damn."

The O'Malley's traded a laugh at that, Kat wincing again the entire time. "So, are you ready to blow this place?" Josh asked. Kat shooed him and the other men out of the room and had them send Mikaela in.

The girl did with a pout and glared at Kat. "I see you still have a problem with me," Kat sighed as she stood and started to get dressed. "Your boy in uninjured and was in no danger."

"You still took him," Mikaela shot back hotly. "He could have been killed!"

"I know it looked that way," Kat informed the girl as she pulled on her pants and ditched the hospital gown. Another thing she hated, hospital gowns. So flimsy and always open in the back "But I knew Josh's reactions and the reactions of the others would keep both of us safe." Mikaela stared at her dubiously and Kat sighed again. "Mikaela Banes, you live with your grandmother and are waiting on your father to get out of jail for grand theft auto. You are a wiz at mechanics, you like big guys with big arms and tight abs, the reason you are with Sam is because he surprised you and saw you for who you really are. You two also discovered an alien race together. His first words to you at the lake were, "Hey Mikeala, it's Sam! Witwicky? Well, I was wondering if I could ride you home- I mean, give you a ride home, in my car to your house." Is that about right?" Mikeala gapped as Kat recounted exactly how she became interested in Sam.

"H-how did you?" she stammered.

"I know a lot of things," Kat replied and turned to face the girl as she finished putting on her tank top. She was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't wearing a corset when she left. "I know about you, a lot about Sam, and even more about the Autobots and Decpticons equally. And before you ask no, I'm not giving up information on either faction."

Mikeala sighed but followed the girl out into the hall. "Shall we?" she asked as her Doc came up with a scowl. Kat rolled her eyes as she was pushed back into the room and joined the grinning group after five minutes with an armful of bandages and a well wrapped chest. "And now can we go before I harm someone in this hospital?"

Josh knew her threat was real and helped her out of the building when it became apparent she was about to fall over. Morphine liked to put off her sense of balance. Hot Rod "ran off" only to pull up at the front. Josh helped Kat sink into the car and jumped into Ratchet's alt form. "She better stay safe or I will tear you're people apart," Josh warned the medic and they all took off.

Kat sighed as she sank into Hot Rod's leather and he moved the seat to a comfortable position. "When's our flight?" she asked him, as she relaxed.

"We're set to leave immediately," Hot Rod informed her. "Major Lennox made the call while you were getting dressed."

"Do you think it would be alright if I picked up some things?" she asked, thinking about what she had and what she wanted to pick up. Hot Rod just turned towards her loft and after a few seconds the rest of the team followed. "I hope they won't be too upset," Kat sighed.

"I just told them that you wanted to pick up something's, and Lennox is having some soldiers pick up some of your brother's things," Hot Rod informed her. Suddenly Ratchet veered off for Josh's apartment.

Hot Rod's holo-form popped up to stare at the breathlessly chuckling young woman. "That would be Josh kicking Ratchet's dashboard until he turned," Kat informed him, putting a light hand on her ribs. "We are particular about who touches our things, we both tend to have things…. Booby trapped. Josh a little more than me."

Hot Rod winced and shook his head. "I'm getting a word. That word is boom." The two shared a laugh at that. Finally they pulled up to her shop. "We have your duffle back in my trunk, but other than that I don't know what else you need."

"Just my guitar," Kat informed him. "I'll be right back out." True to word, Kat just checked her shop, grabbed the instrument, and came back down locking things up as she did so. "It will take Josh about another twenty seconds before he'll be ready to leave but let's go anyway." Hot Rod's holo-form just vanished and they drove off.

**A/N:** It's finally out! Please don't kill me? (hides)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **(stares at readers) You people better appreciate this. I was able to write this while heavily drugged and in a hospital. Songs are italicized and will be named at the bottom note.

**Disclaimer:**There are a few things I own in this. Kat and Josh. That's it. Anything else belongs to various companies and people. I repeat, I only own Kat and Josh O'Malley.

**Chapter 5 **

**Welcome back…Prowl**

Kat sat in Hot Rod's alt-form for the trip to Deigo Garcia where the NEST headquarters was located. She wasn't too keen on hanging around the rest of the group, and made her point when her brother tried to open her door. Thankfully his reflexes were good enough to dodge her senbon and catch the needles before they hit the unsuspecting Epps behind him.

Hot Rod was shocked at her reaction and kept the doors locked and the windows up in case she tried something else, though Josh seemed to be doing a great job on keeping the others away from her. Finally Hot Rod asked, "What's going through your processors?"

Kat pulled out the ear buds she had put in seconds after tossing her weapons at her brother and sighed. "Thoughts about what could happen, what should happen, and what will happen," she finally replied as she stared up at the top of his alt form. "For example, the encounters your people had with Megatron and the All Spark a year ago were made into a movie in my dimension. There were also two other movies made, but things already are different, yet the same. Example, N.E.S.T has already been created and the negotiations for international co-operations are already underway. That part is still the same. You however, I didn't expect. I honestly expected to run into Sideswipe, or Jolt, or even Arcee, but not you. You were never in the second or third movies."

"So what are you saying?" Hot Rod asked puzzled.

"Something changed and it's got me antsy," Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. God how she was wanting the morphine right at that moment. "Whether it was our dimensions colliding or what, I'm going at this half blind and I don't like it."

Hot Rod processed what she said and the seat shifted in what Kat interpreted as a shrug. "Is doing this blind so bad?" he asked.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes again. "Yes and no," she finally answered. "Just expect something to happen when we stop to refuel and stretch in D.C."

"How did the Decpticon's even find out about you?" Hot Rod asked.

"Soundwave is floating above Earth in orbit, or at least he should be if not now in a year's time, and he can easily access the police reports of my accident. And since the Autobots showed interest in me they want to know why," Kat informed him. "Now I am under the impression that Bay got that part right, but something else is going to happen soon."

"Like what?" Hot Rod asked, as he relayed the information on Soudwave to Optiums.

Kat's brow furrowed as she thought. "I'm not sure," she replied honestly. The two sat in uneasy silence as they processed what was on Kat's mind. Suddenly the pilot announced that they would be landing at the Naval Air strip in D.C. in a matter of minutes and requested everyone was secure for landing. Kat just secured her seat belt and sat back with a sigh.

Once they landed everyone was allowed off so they could move about for a bit and Ratchet could check Kat over. Kat however refused to leave Hot Rod's alt form. "I need to scan you to better access the damage and what I will need when we arrive at the base," the medic informed her with a huff. "I cannot get a proper scan with you inside of Hot Rod and you are due for your medication."

"Why do you think I'm not coming out," she snapped back. Hot Rod's frame shook with silent laughter and mild terror. He had never seen a mech let alone a small human defy Ratchet so boldly before and his admiration of the woman went up several notches. Even Optimus was having trouble hiding his laughter at their antics. Ratchet was quickly puffing up to the point Kat swore she would soon see steam coming out of his ears. "Leave me be until we get to the base Hatchet. I'm comfy, have my music, my guns, and my sabot rounds that I would love to try out. Now for the last time, you will get your scans when we are on base and I will only accept the drugs if I have too, which is not right now."

Ratchet grumbled but had to let the matter drop as he couldn't pull her out of Hot Rod's alt form without damaging her further or harming the other mech. In a fit of childishness Kat stuck her tongue out at the sulking medic. That got all the others laughing at the two. Ratchet huffed and rolled away into the special hanger so they all could transform. Hot Rod followed behind the rest and Kat slipped out so he could transform as well. Josh handed her back her senbon and slipped away to grill Lennox on what they needed and wanted. It was only because she had been distracted that Ratchet managed to sneak up and inject her next dose of morphine into her. Kat swore at him when she realized what he had done before she hid behind Hot Rod's biped form so Ratchet would still have issues scanning her. "You okay?" Hot Rod asked softly as Kat trembled slightly.

"I'm fine," she insisted though she was in quite a bit of pain. At least the meds would take long to kick in. "Walk around a bit, I'm going for a walk outside once Hatchet over there starts going over what little info he got. Jerk." Hot Rod nodded but followed her quickly retreating form with worried optics. Kat sighed when she got out into the sun and basked in the warm light for a moment before she looked around. Marines and Navy folk were walking around, doing their various jobs and task. The plane they had been on was being inspected with a fine tooth comb to make sure it was ready for the rest of the flight to Diego Garcia. Kat wasn't about to bother them, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Her brother called it her "Spider sense" after his favorite comic and television show as a kid. For some reason she knew something bad was going to happen, and soon.

Just then a jet with alien markings buzzed the buildings and flew back into the atmosphere. "I hate it when I'm right," Kat muttered and though it caused her quite a lot of pain through her meds, she took off for the tarmac.

Starscream had help in the form of Barricade again. Starscream was apparently the distraction the second the Autobots heard him buzz the buildings they were out following him. Barricade startled Kat by pulling up beside her and cutting her off. Kat pulled her guns as he transformed and loomed over her. "You are mine fleshling," Barricade rumbled as he reached for her.

"Wait Prowl!" Kat called, hoping her theory was right. Barricade froze in shock as the name sparked something in his core processors. "That's your original name isn't it," Kat pressed on, seeing she started something. "Before Megatron corrupted your systems with that virus."

"How do you know that designation?" he snarled trying to process what the small flesh bag was saying. "HOW?"

Kat ducked as he took as swing at her and fired off rounds at his legs, severing an Energon line as well as separating one of his legs from his body. Barricade went down with a roar of rage and Kat leapt up to put her gun to his chest plate startling him. "I know that name because I know Prowl and I know Barricade. Prowl was a faithful Autobot who's systems got corrupted by a virus created by Mega-pain-in-the aft and he became Barricade, you. You never killed a human, or caused them extreme harm, causing Starscream and Megatron to punish you extensively as they saw it as weakness. Now you can come with me and have all your systems repaired or you can die here, which honestly that choice would make me very sad."

Barricade stared up at the small human in shock. She knew so much about him, yet she didn't want to off-line him. "If I surrender to you, will you keep the Autobots from off-lining me?" he asked skeptically. Kat nodded, though her gun never wavered. "Why?"

"Because I miss Prowl and you don't deserve to die because of something Mega-bitch did to you," she replied instantly if not a little breathlessly. "Your answer? Screamer is losing quickly and soon Optimus and the other are going to notice."

"I surrender," Barricade sighed and Kat smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

Kat kept one of her guns out in case he decided to do something stupid. "Power down your weapons systems and toss your blades to the side." Barricade did as she asked and stared at her expectantly. Once she was sure he couldn't reach his spinning blade Kat holstered her gun and jumped down with a pained gasp.

"You are injured," Barricade noted as he sat up.

Kat shot him a smile. "Not as bad as you," she informed him though she couldn't help gently pressing a hand to her ribs. The morphine had done its work only to be overwhelmed by the adrenalin of facing a large, menacing robot trying to kidnap you. The second all of her adrenaline left her body she would collapse from pain. And she knew it. "Let me see if I can plug this leak till Ratchet can patch you back up."

Barricade watched as she crimped the Energon line using her hair tie, letting her hair brush her shoulders and shut down his pain sensors in that section. That done, she quickly started sketching symbols around his form, where she pulled the chalk from he had no idea, until he and his damaged leg were surrounded. "Just a word of warning? Don't move," Kat cautioned as she began murmuring. As the symbols began to glow, the Decpticon found his systems locking up to prevent him from moving and something black began to flow from his optics, mouth, and spark.

Kat never heard the Autobots drive up; she was too focused on what she was doing to save another of her favorite Autobots. Finally the black virus that had contaminated Prowl's systems floated into a strange glyph before it disappeared in gold sparks. Kat swayed as the symbols on the ground disappeared and she smiled up at the stunned mech, who's evil mark suddenly changed to his original symbol of an Autobot and his eyes became a startled blue. "Welcome back… Prowl," she whispered before passing out into Hot Rod's waiting hands.

00000000000000000000000000000

When Starscream buzzed the buildings Optimus's head snapped up. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he ordered as Lennox shouted orders to the nearby SEALS, Marines, and Navy around them. They raced out to see Starscream hanging off of the control tower. "Where are the fleshlings!" he roared, transforming once more to fire on the incoming Autobots and military folks. "Where are the O'Malley's!"

"You want an O'Malley!" Josh yelled, aiming his own .45 at the crazy mech from Ironhide's truck bed. He had jumped in the second the mech drove by him. "I'm right here!" Starscream focused on the eldest O'Malley and buzzed him. Josh got of two shots and proved his mini-sabot rounds were just as good as the big ones as they blasted through a wing. Starscream roared in anger and began to fly off.

"Follow him," Lennox ordered with the command echoed by Optimus. "We need to bring him down!" Everyone did as ordered and chased the new Decpticon leader through the Navy yard.

Suddenly Josh came to a realization. "He's a distraction!" he yelled at the weapon's specialist. "Where's Kat?"

Ironhide relayed the message to the other Autobots and military folks and Hot Rod pulled a 180 and raced for the hanger he had last seen Kat outside of. Optimus fired off one last shot at Screamer before barking out his orders. "Find Katherine immediately, she is your top priority," he ordered. "Protect her at all costs."

Starscream realized that the game was up and flew away to their meeting place. If Barricade was lucky he had completed his mission. "There!" Josh cried pointing to an area of swirling gold energy. "That's Kat's location!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Lennox demanded from his place on a Hummer that was keeping pace with Ironhide. "What is she doing?"

"Something only our mother could do," Josh replied tensely. "Step on it!" Ironhide detected the worry in the man's voice and kicked it into high gear so he was in line with Hot Rod. They all arrived to see Kat chanting something they couldn't identify as a black something was being pulled from Barricade's optics, mouth, and spark chamber. "I didn't know mom taught her that…." Josh breathed his eyes wide as he got off of Ironhide and the Autobots transformed.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked curiously as he watched this strange occurrence.

Josh just shook his head as the strange black substance formed a glyph before disappearing in gold lights. The symbols on the ground disappeared as well as Kat smiled up at a different mech. "Welcome back…Prowl," she muttered before passing out into Hot Rod's hands, as he was the closest and was waiting to catch her just in case.

Optimus stepped forward in shock. "Prowl?" he asked startled.

The black mech blinked from the human to his leader. "Howdy Prahm," he murmured in a thick Texan accent. "Long time no see."

"How is this possible?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet automatically started repairing Prowl's damaged leg. "What did she do? You were infected with that slagging virus!"

"She pulled it out of my systems," Prowl replied, starring at the girl once more. "She wrote some weird symbols around me and just…pulled the virus out of my systems!"

"Ratchet, run a system diagnostic before you finish repairing his leg," Optimus ordered wary. "I am sorry Prowl but we need to be careful."

"Ah understand Prahm and ah wouldn't have it any other way," Prowl nodded and let Ratchet put him into stasis.

Lennox glared at Optimus at that. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. "Isn't this Barricade?"

Optimus looked down at the new NEST leader and sighed. "That is a long story that is best served for when we reach our destination and the youngest O'Malley is awake," he informed the humans.

At the mention of the young woman everyone turned their eyes or optics to the unconscious woman Hot Rod had cradled in his arms. "_Die another day_?" came from Bee's radio as he stared at the unconscious girl.

"Hot Rod, will you let me see her?" Josh asked mentally snorting at the Madonna song. It fit some days but he wouldn't tell Bee that.

Hot Rod nodded and knelt so the other O'Malley could clamber up onto his arm. From there he examined his sister, giving her another shot of morphine when he was sure her body could handle it. "How is she?" Hot Rod asked.

"Lucky to be alive. It looks like she coughed up some more blood," Josh answered honestly. "Let me get down then give her to me. She'll be more comfortable with me or lying down."

"I'll transform and you can lay her down in the passenger's seat," Hot Rod informed the over protective brother. Josh nodded and hopped down to take his sister into his arms. The second she was secure in Josh's arms Hot Rod transformed and opened the passenger door, even setting the seat back so she would be lying down properly. Josh carefully set his sister into the seat and watched as Hot Rod carefully secured her. "She'll be safe until we reach Diego Garcia," Hot Rod informed Josh and the watching military folk.

"Joshua, what did your sister do?" Optimus asked softly as he stared at his soldier and the girl inside. "How did she bring Prowl back to us?"

Josh turned a glassy gaze up to the Autobot leader. "Our mother had a very unique talent, one that is passed down from mother to daughter," he informed them. "I can't tell you more than that as I'm not really sure what she did. They really never did explain it to me."

Optimus wasn't really happy with the answer, but let the matter drop. Lennox stared at his newest recruits and wondered what in the world he had gotten him and his team into. Shaking off the thought he shouted, "Alright men, let's get loaded and of to Diego Garcia! The rest of the team's waiting for us."

Josh sighed and started walking when Optimus's alt form cut him off. "Would you care to ride with me Joshua?" the leader offered. "I would like to ask you some questions, while I believe you have a few questions for me."

Josh nodded and climbed into the truck. As they headed for the plane Josh started the 20 question drill. "Why did you're people come here?"

"We came looking for the All Spark," Optimus replied. "A special cube that brought life to our planet and possibly to this one as well. We hoped to retrieve the All Spark and return to our devastated planet, to bring life to it once more. However, in the battle of Mission City, the Cube was destroyed along with the leader of our enemy Megatron. What is the full extent of your gifts and abilities?"

Josh let out an explosive sigh. "That's a loaded question. It's family history that we've all been smart at something. Dad was a genius when it came to computers, explosives, tactics, the like, so when I was four he started teaching me what he knew. He started Kat when she was four as well. We were given training equivalent to the Core, Army, National Guard, Navy, Air force, and Seals. We where then taught how to take down each and every one of them. When it became apparent I got dad's smarts for computers, chemicals, and the like dad let me experiment more on my own time while he practically turned my sister into a living weapon, something our grandfather never approved of. Our mother taught us how to manage and run the family company, how to relax, and our founding principle. 'Ever mind the Rule of Three. Three times what thou gives returns to thee. This lesson well, thou must learn, thy only gets what thou dost earn.' Or Kat's translation, 'Rule of Karma, do good to others and it will be returned times three. But do ill and three times ill will fall on thee.'" Josh quoted.

Prime searched what Josh mentioned and came up with something interesting as he parked it the plane, beside Hot Rod. "Your family is Wiccan?" he asked.

Josh shook his head. "Yes and no," he replied, trying to think of a way to explain their beliefs. "I think I'll let kitten explain that one though. Anyway, are there any more of you here on earth?"

Optimus hummed pleasantly at that. "Yes," he replied. "Our young medic-in-training Jolt and one of our front line fighters Sideswipe arrived a few weeks ago. And one of are feme units Arcee arrived a few days ago. Jolt, Sideswipe, and Arcee are still acclimating to Earth."

"So why were you in Colorado without them?" Josh asked curious.

Optimus vented hard, startling the Marines around him for a second before they went back to their normal tasks. "We were tracking an energy reading similar to the Allspark, when Ironhide struck your sister," he replied. "That was in addition to negotiations for your assistance and your newest inventions."

"Don't let Josh and Weeljack be in the same room for an extended period of time," Kat called weakly from her place in Hot Rod. "There'd be nothing left of Diego Garcia."

Josh jumped out of Optimus's alt form as holo-forms popped up and crowded around Hot Rod and his passenger. "_She's alive!_" Bumblebee played from his speakers and his door wings twitched excitedly.

"How do you feel?" Josh asked, leaning into the driver's window.

Kat smiled at him wearily. "Sore, tired, and yes in pain though the morphine is kicking in Hatchet," she finished before the medic could speak up. "How's Prowl doing? His systems have got to be going through one hell of a grid lock to have the virus pulled out of him, but it was the only thing I could come up with so you didn't off-line him the second you saw him."

"What you did is something I have never seen before," Optimus rumbled. "How is something like that possible?"

Kat looked at Josh expectantly. "Karmatic rule and that's it," he informed her. "This is more your territory than mine anyway. I don't even know the half of it, it seems."

Kat sighed at that. "My mother was raised Wiccan until she learn some really crazy facts. What I did was the equivalent of an evil banishing spell a friend taught me and I adapted."

"Magic?" Lennox breathed.

Kat shook her head. "Actually science," she countered. But before the others could grill her the pilot announced that they would be landing in Diego Garcia momentarily.

"You will hold off your questions until I get her repaired," Ratchet growled at the impatient NEST folk and smirking Josh. "Probe her brother for answers if you are so desperate."

Josh dove into Hot Rod's driver's seat and the chuckling mech rolled the window's up. "So magic isn't real hu?" Hot Rod prodded.

Kat shrugged and put her headphone's in to find the perfect song playing. "_It's not a family trait. It's nothing that I ate and it didn't come from skating with holy rollers. It's an early warning-sign. It keeps my life in line but it's so hard to define. Never mind, it's just a spirit thing. It's just a holy nudge. It's like a circuit judge in the brain. It's just a spirit thing. It's here to guard my heart. It's just a little hard to explain,_" she sang with a smirk as they finally touched down in Diego Garcia.

**A/N: **Thanks to _emberlotus _for the review! The die another day is self explanatory and belongs to Madonna. The song Kat sings is _Spirit Thing_ by Newsboys. It's a hint for something later on in the fic. Think you can figure it out? Leave me a review and let me know. Also remember, I'm basing Kat and Josh off of several of my friends, so this clue was at their insistence. I realized about half way through writing this I messed up the time line. This is set one year after the first movie. Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's the next installment! Still looking for guesses as to what Kat did to Prowl and thanks to _emberlotus_ for the review!

**Chapter 6**

**Repairs and Irritations**

Kat chuckled as Josh gaped at the underground facilities they had been taken too, Autobot style. Josh was perched on Hot Rod's shoulders, while she was cradled in Ratchet's hands. Her trench coat, various weapons save for her favorite knife, and bags had already been taken from her the second she stepped out of Hot Rod. "Flies big brother!" Kat called, ignoring Ratchet's frequent and persistent scans. To be honest she didn't think she would be able to feel them like she was and Primus did they tickle. "You've almost caught a bee too."

Josh snapped his mouth shut and looked around for the offending insect only to see Bumblebee about to poke him. "Ha ha, sis," Josh shot back. "You knew about this?" To incorporate what he meant he waved his hands around the large underground base that the Autobots had created for themselves and their allies.

"To an extent," Kat chuckled. "No one was ever sure how large this place _really_ was."

"Are you two finished?" Ratchet asked hotly. "I would like to get you to my med bay and get those ribs back in place."

Josh and Kat traded looks at that. "I'm going with," Josh informed the doctor and Hot Rod moved the human on to Ratchet's shoulders. "Trust me you are going to want me there."

Ratchet sniffed but didn't argue as he stalked towards his med bay. Ratchet wasted no time in putting Kat in a berth and scanning her. "Before you start getting to deep, do you remember what Doc told you and have you read my files?" she asked.

"I remember and will take everything into consideration," Ratchet informed her gently. "Now lay still. I'm going to inject you with a sedative, when you wake you will have your ribs back in place. Joshua?" Josh jumped off of Ratchet's shoulders to sit beside his sister.

Together they watched Ratchet's had split into smaller units and inject Kat with the sedative Ratchet promised. "See you on the other side," Kat muttered as her eyes slid close.

"Let her body rest as well as the mind," Josh finished. Ratchet raised and optic brow as a glow encompassed the two before fading. "She's all yours doc."

Ratchet nodded his gratitude then after setting Josh on the ground, began the task of putting Kat's ribs back in place. Josh took up a position leaning against the wall and just starring at the medic who was going to help his sister. While the big neon bot was working, a silver, slightly smaller bot came in and was startled at the surgery. He chirped something to Ratchet, who responded in kind, before looking down at a stoic Josh. "Greetings. I am designated Jolt," the silver bot introduced himself. "Who are you and why is Ratchet insisting I talk to you about the human he is working on?"

Josh looked up at the stranger, putting a face to the name Optimus mentioned. "I'm Joshua O'Malley CEO of Starlight Inventions and newest NEST team member. The young woman Ratchet is working on is my sister Katherine O'Malley."

Ratchet heard the conversation and sent a data burst of information to his apprentice. Jolt received the basic information and his optics widened. "How did she manage to break every structural support of her chest plates?" Josh just looked at him in confusion.

"He's asking how she managed to break everyone of her ribs," Lennox translated as he walked in. "I see you've met Jolt."

Josh nodded to the Major then turned his attention to the medic in training. "She was accidentally hit by Ironhide four days ago. She then decided to break the rest while running from two Decepticons. After that, she decided to strain herself further by returning one of your own to you."

Jolt blinked and looked down at the human leader of the base. "Optimus is looking for your help moving Barricade/Prowl into the med bay since Ratchet's busy," Lennox informed him. "You should have already received the communication. Trust me, the big guy will be better at explaining this." Jolt nodded and left to help move their once lost mech into the med bay. "How is she?"

Josh checked his watch and saw that a half hour had passed since Ratchet had started. "I don't know. I'm not sure if any more ribs moved when she was doing what she did."

"And what exactly did she do?" Lennox demanded. "She said that magic doesn't exist yet she pulled a _virus_ out of the bot."

"It wasn't magic," Josh replied. "If Kat wishes to tell you, she will. Though the song she sang as we landed is almost dead on. It's a spirit thing."

"Could you do it?" Lennox pressed, finally getting to the heart of things.

Josh shook his head, never once looking at the man. "No, our mother could have and as you can see kitten can, but I will never be able to." Lennox caught his tone to drop the conversation and did, much to Josh's relief. They watched as Jolt, Bumblebee, and Ironhide carefully carried in their…. Prisoner? Comrade? Josh wasn't sure how to classify this new comer, but since Kat seemed to know and like him he reserved his judgment. They three placed him on the only other berth in the room and retreated so not to disturb the medic, quickly leaving. Well, all except Ironhide. "Where's Hot Rod?" Josh asked the large black machine hovering over him and Lennox.

"Prime is debriefing him now," the weapon's specialist's voice was low. "How much longer?"

"No idea," Josh replied, just as Ratchet pulled back and looked at the audience. Seeing the older O'Malley he motioned him over. "That's my queue," he said, pushing off the wall and running over.

Ratchet helped him up and Josh knelt to put his sister's head in his lap. "I managed to put her ribs back in place wire them, but it will take some time for the damage to completely repair," the medic informed the anxious listeners. "I will bring her out of stasis if it's all right with you."

Josh nodded, cradling his sister's head with his hands. He'd be the first to admit the doc was good. Her clothes had been removed with no damage done (he was thankful for that as she hated shopping for ruined clothes) and scar was minimal from what he could see under the blanket Ratchet had covered her with. The big bot quickly injected Kat with a pain killer and something to help her come out of her drug induced sleep. Josh waited for the mech to pull the needle fully out of her before he began their long time tradition and turned on her iPod. "_Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame. But even when I turn it off and blame myself the outcome feels the same, I've been thinkin maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain. Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain,_" played from the small headphones.

Just like what happened in the hospital, Kat began to hum along with the song before singing along with the chorus. "_But when I look at the stars, when I look at the stars, when I look at the stars I see someone else. When I look at the stars, the stars, I feel like myself_," she sang and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Cypher. What's the report?"

Josh smiled at the childhood nickname. "Ratchet here says your all patched up and just need to heal," he informed his sister. "Though I'd keep that blanket around you till we can get these guys out of the room and we see if he's right."

Kat smiled up at him. "I'm up for a spar!" she chirped and sat up, wrapping the blanket around her so she could glare at Lennox and Ironhide. "Do you mind? Half naked woman here that is not your wife or spark mate. OUT!" Lennox blushed at what she said and bolted for the door, followed by a just as mortified Ironhide. "Hummmm, I wonder if I can use this as blackmail against them," Kat pondered as her brother handed her the camo tank top she had on before, bra, and her boots. "My knife?" she asked the medic who had respectfully turned around as she quickly changed.

"Still at the small of your back," Ratchet assured her. Once she gave the all clear he turned around again to scan her one last time. "I am going to request that you take a day of rest before you spar. The bones may be in place, but there are not completely healed yet. You will need to return in a week to have the stitches removed."

Kat stretched and moved experimentally and grimaced when she felt what he was talking about. "Hatchet, I know better than to piss you off," Kat informed him once she was done. "I'll take it easy and come back on time. How's Prowl?"

"In stasis lock until we can confirm that the virus is gone," Ratchet informed her. "How did you do what you did?"

Kat just smiled mysteriously and jumped down, followed by her brother. "Can we take a look around?" she asked looking up at the medic.

Ratchet scowled but commed Optimus anyway. "Your brother can, but we're under orders to take you to the room they've prepared for you," Ratchet informed the two, causing Josh to scowl and Kat to grin knowingly. "Master Sergeant Epps is waiting outside for you."

"Thanks Dr. Minty!" Kat chirped and headed for the door, leaving the 'bot to ponder her parting shot. "Master Sergeant Epps!" Kat greeted the man with a big grin and wide arms only to shake his hand. "Pleasure to see you again my fine friend. So where are they locking me up?"

Josh growled at her statement though Epps just laughed. "We're going topside to the human quarters," he informed the two. "I had some of our guys put your bags in your new rooms." Kat and Josh fell in step with the man as he lead them to a human sized elevator. Once they were above ground Epps lead them to the barracks and showed them the office/suite that served as Josh's rooms. Further down the hall was Kat's room. "Until further notice you've gotta have guards 24/7," Epps informed her apologetically. "Brass called it."

"They think there's a leek," Kat read between the lines. "When do I get to meet General Morshower?"

Epps shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you know that, but soon. He wasn't to meet you tomorrow at 0800 hours. In the mean time you're in lock down here. Sorry," Epps apologized. "Let the guards know what you wanna eat and one of them will get it for you."

Kat just grinned and waved at the four men outside her door before shutting it with a sharp snap. Josh raised an eyebrow at that. "You two boys are in for one hell of a shift," he informed his sister's guards.

The two Airmen traded uneasy looks at that. "What do you mean sir?" one of them finally asked.

Josh's grin reminded them of a cat who finally got that damn canary. "She co-operated to easily." With that said he headed for his room with a cheerful whistle and began thinking up things to help out the NEST team. Epps and the two Airmen stared at his retreating back then traded looks with each other.

Meanwhile, once Kat was in her room she listened to her brother teasing the guards and silently laughed. He was right, she gave in way to easily. That's because she knew how to get out of the room with no one the wiser. Well, maybe except for the Autobots. If one of them had their sensors tuned to her then they would know if she left. But she honestly didn't care. Kat walked over to the bed, where her duffel bag, trench coat, guns and hostlers, guitar, and spare weapons had been placed. Taking care of her guns were her first priority. Pulling out her traveling cleaning kit she took apart her new babies and made sure they were factory clean. A quick count of the sabots confirmed she only shot two off and she quickly replaced those before putting the guns back together. That finished she looked out the window and took a deep breath. The sea breeze called to her and she was ready to answer it.

Slipping her shoulder holsters on she locked the guns into their holsters and pulled on her trench coat. Placing her spare weapons back into their proper places she looked around the room to asses her escape route. No one likes to be locked up for a long time, and Kat was the extreme of this. People learned quickly not to tell her to stay unless she was tied up or drugged.

The ceiling was plaster and wood, the walls were just as solid, and the air duct would make too much noise though it was a good last ditch resort. That left the window. Fortunately it opened silently so she could examine the screen. It popped out easily with a little assistance from her dagger and Kat froze once she had it to make sure that the guards hadn't heard a thing. Once she was sure they had heard nothing she looked out and down. That's where she ran into her problems. There was a very fine ledge just outside the window but after that it was a straight drop to the ground.

Kat thought it over for a second before heading to her bag. She pulled out some dental floss and gently fed it through one of the holes in the screen before attaching it to the window lock. That done she carefully climbed out on the ledge, standing almost on her toes, and popped the screen back into place. Using the floss she closed the window and locked it in one swift pull, also pulling the floss out with her. Kat tucked the small now useless string into her pocket and carefully turned around. She almost fell before she meant to when her boot slipped but she quickly regained her balance. Once she was sure no military folk where coming, she jumped and pushed herself away from the building.

She landed on her feet, but rolled the second she was on the ground to lessen the impact on her legs. Popping back up on her feet she casually put her hands in her pockets and began walking for the beach though her ribs protested. The sea was calling and she was going to see the tides coming in no matter what anyone said.

000000000000000000000

Hot Rod watched Ratchet take the two humans away with a wary spark. He felt as if he was breaking his deal with Kat by them coming here and it didn't sit right with him. "Hot Rod?" Optimus asked, breaking the speedster's thoughts. "Are you functional?"

Hot Rod blinked at his leader then shook his head. "It doesn't feel right leaving her alone," Hot Rod admitted. "It feels as if I am breaking our deal."

Optimus sighed at that. "She will be looked after though if you feel in necessary you may monitor her," the Prime finally said. Hot Rod brightened at that and set a few of his sensors to monitor the young woman before following Prime to meet the others as Prime sent him a data burst of what had happened in the past year. "Arcee where is Jolt and Sideswipe?" Optimus asked as Ironhide and Bee pulled Prowl's form off the plane.

"Sideswipe is out driving," Arcee snorted from her place looking at potential scans. "Jolt was heading for the med bay last I saw." Looking up her optics brightened. "Hot Rod is that you?" she asked standing up with a smile. Hot Rod nodded and clasped forearms with the feme. "Sideswipe is going to love that you're here," Arcee grinned. "Maybe it will help with his temper until Sunstreaker shows up."

Hot Rod pulled back startled. "Sunny's not here? What happened?" he asked.

Both Arcee and Optimus hung their heads. "We do not know," Optimus replied. "Sideswipe arrived alone and is unable to contact his brother. It is our hope that he will arrive soon." Optimus paused to com Jolt so they could move Prowl.

"Is that…. Prowl?" Arcee gasped, starring at the stasis locked mech that Bee and Ironhide carefully carried in. They would definitely need help getting the mech to the med bay.

"Indeed," Optimus replied as Jolt finally showed up and the three carried him off. "Somehow Katherine O'Malley returned him to us."

Arcee blinked at their leader as she received her data burst about the last four days. then shook her head and went back to trying to figure out a good alt-form. Twenty minutes later Bee and Jolt came back into the main complex. "Prowl's body is secure," Jolt informed Optimus. "Once Ratchet is finished with the human feme we'll start working on him."

Suddenly Ironhide and Will burst into the room, the human blushing up a storm. "EPPS!" he yelled, gaining the black man's attention.

"Oh boy someone's in trouble," Robert sighed and headed for his commanding officer. "Lennox, what's got you as red as a tomato?"

"Just escort the O'Malley's to their quarters," Lennox growled. "You know the orders."

Epps nodded and jogged off. Hot Rod's spark constricted at the word though. "What orders?" he asked.

"Morshower wants her under 24/7 watch until the bureaucrats are sure she isn't a threat or part of a leak," Lennox sighed, regaining his composure. "However, he left us a lot of loopholes should something happen. Basically, we post guards in front of her door and have them escort her everywhere. They don't have permission to enter the room and if they just so happen to be looking the other way… well it doesn't matter then does it? And any Autobot counts as an escort as well. "

Hot Rod vented a sigh of relief at that. "So even though she supposed to be locked up she can leave whenever she likes?" he asked.

"As long as someone's got a eye or optic on here, then yes," Lennox sighed. "I need to go check on Josh, you wanna join me Prime? He apparently was already thinking of new toys for our two teams."

Optimus nodded and headed for the "garage" to transform into his hidden form as the holo-form popped up. They made their way up to the barracks and Lennox knocked on Josh's door. "Joshua may we have a moment?" Optimus called. Josh opened the door and ushered them in. They blinked at the papers already scattered about the desk filled with designs and ideas. "Already have ideas I see," Optimus commented, looking them over. "Are you willing to share at this point in time?"

Josh chuckled. "Sure, these are concept ideas for a human battle armor that I started years ago better than your new issues of woven porcelain yet as flexible as spandex. And I'm taking bets."

"Bets?" the two leaders echoed.

Josh's grin was feral. "How long before Kat disappears and the time it takes to figure out she's gone," he replied lightly. "Any takers?"

Lennox and Optimus traded startled looks. "What's running?" Lennox warily asked.

Josh pulled out a notebook at that. "Hummmm, Master Sergeant Epps thinks it will take until dinner time for her to disappear and counts on the discovery then as well and has 50 down on it. Her guards are saying they'll hear her leave two hours before dinner and discover that then, 50 each. I'm betting 100 that she's already gone and you people won't know until Hot Rod tells you he thinks something's happened to her. And in three, two, one."

The second Josh finished saying one Optimus stiffened as he received a message from Hot Rod. "Optimus! She just fell two stories with no explanation! What's going on?" the speedster demanded.

Optimus started at Josh. "It appears you win," he said.

Lennox swore and bolted for Kat's room. The guards were standing there with their cold faces on and saluted their commander. "Have you heard anything from in the room?" he demanded once he responded to the salute.

The two men traded looks before shaking their heads. "Nothing," one answered slightly puzzled. "Sir?"

Lennox swore and opened the door. The room was empty of a young woman, and after a quick search between Lennox and Optimus yielded nothing. "She's gone. Alert your team and I'll inform some of my best men. We need to keep this quite," Lennox ordered.

Optimus nodded and his holo-form disappeared. "Autobots, the young human Katherine O'Malley has left her room and is somewhere on this base. Find her and stay with her," he ordered.

Hot Rod was the first to reply, "I'll find her Prime," he said.

"Don't bother," Sideswipe sent back. "I've found your missing human." He had been out driving to get rid of some of his anger and dispar of not having his brother by his side nor being able to contact him. That's when he saw a human in a black trench coat walking along the beach until it came to a series of rocks and climbed up. Once settled on the highest rock Sideswipe saw that it was a young feme with shoulder-length blond hair that she had pulled back, sea-green eyes, and wasn't in the normal uniforms he'd seen. Instead she was wearing the trench coat a camo shirt, black pants, and black boots. Over the tan seemed to be a brown holster for something and after a quick scan showed her two guns. She sat with one leg swinging over the side and the other bent so she could prop her arm on it, just watching the waves. Now knowing it was the missing feme he drove over and parked.

The feme looked over and gave him a sad smile. "Hey Sideswipe," she murmured, and it was only thanks to his alien hearing he even heard her. "You don't look so hot."

Surprised he transformed and stared down at her. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, a little suspicious.

The feme's smile grew at that. "Hot Rod's in town as you should know by now," she replied, turning to look back out at the ocean. "The tides coming in, you might want to move back so not to get wet."

Sideswipe automatically looked in the direction and noted that she was right about the water and moved back a half step. "So Hot Rod told you about me?" he asked looking back and the human feme.

Her laugh startled him. "No, Rody didn't other than confirming that you, Hot Rod, and your brother are the king of pranksters."

Sideswipe's optics widened at that. "Then how do you know me?" he pressed.

"Spoilers," she replied with a knowing grin. "Ask Optimus to send you a data pack about it when we go back. The big guy can explain it to you in your own language."

Sideswipe stayed silent then sat on the beach next to her. Finally he stated, "You know you got everyone irritated back on base."

Kat laughed again. "Yeah, they are probably trying to figure out how I got out of the room without anyone seeing what happened," she laughed and winced as her ribs protested again. "I do love leaving people surprised! Shall we go back and see what the fall out is?"

"This was a prank?" Sideswipe asked with a grin of his own forming. "I'm going to love this." With that he transformed and opened the driver's door. Kat nodded before she jumped down and as she got in, she shook the sand off her boots. "Thanks, I don't like getting sand all over my insides," the mech breathed as he took off.

"I know," the woman chuckled. "Two things with you and your brother. Don't do ANYTHING to mess up their pain jobs and do not become the victim of their pranks. Do I have it about right?"

Sideswipe just laughed as well and sped up. Soon they were back in the Autobot bunker where an annoyed Lennox and amused Optimus were waiting. Kat got out and stepped back to let Sideswipe transform as she stared down the two leaders. Finally Lennox cracked. "Okay, how'd you do it?" he asked.

Josh trotted up at that. "He really wants to know. He's got 100 on what your answer is," Josh informed his sister with a grin.

"Oh?" Kat replied, ignoring the leaders. "How much is the pot?"

Josh checked his ever present notebook. "Two grand for his guess."

Kat nodded appreciatively. "Okay then. I went out the window and used tooth floss to close it behind me." Lennox's eyes widened before he whooped and pumped a fist in the air. Kat turned to her brother with a smile. "I take it he won?" she guessed correctly.

Josh nodded and handed the man his money. "He was the only one who guessed you used tooth floss to close the window," he replied. "So how long?"

"Twenty minutes after you left. I had to clean my babies," Kat replied.

"KAT! SIDESWIPE!" Hot Rod called as he came to embrace his friend and scold the human. "I've missed you my friend," he informed the silver mech before he glared down at the girl. "A two story window?"

Kat shrugged. "At least it wasn't four. I'll never do that voluntarily again." She shuddered slightly as everyone in hearing range heard her and knew that that story would be one crazy one to tell. "Anyway, I ran off, sorry, blah, blah, blah," she waved her hands. "Word of warning, you should have paid attention at the hospital. I don't like being locked up even if it causes me more pain."

Lennox sighed. "I understand that, I do," he informed her. "But I just got a call from brass. You've been put into a full containment until further notice. I'm sorry but we're under orders to take you down to the lower levels."

Hot Rod growled at that and in a deft move picked her up. No one noticed her getting pale as fear temporarily gripped her. "You are not locking her up," Hot Rod snapped. Sideswipe, sensing the loyalty his friend had to this human, stepped up behind his friend. He'd get answers later.

"Rody," Kat whispered as she beat back her fear. "It will be alright."

Hot Rod stared down at her. "Kat…" he whispered and blinked as she smiled up at him.

"Honestly Hot Rod it will be alright!" she chirped before looking down at Lennox. "I get my guitar and all will be fine." Lennox nodded to the request and Kat stood up in Hot Rod's grip. "Now you can either put me down, or I jump again." Startled at the threat and knowing she would go through with it Hot Rod carefully lowered her to the ground. Kat smiled back up at him in gratitude and turned to will. "Let the bureaucrats do their questioning. I just want my guitar."

Lennox nodded and motioned for his men to come forward. "I'm going to ask that your disarm yourself," Lennox said formally but with a roll of his eyes. Kat just turned to her brother and took off her trench coat. Josh held out his arms and she let the coat drape over them like a sling. She then pulled of her holster, guns and all, and put them in the sling/coat. Those watching gapped as she pulled three knifes, a roll of piano wire, brass knuckles, tazer, collapsible police baton, and senbon from various pockets and places on her body. Lennox just shook his head as two men flanked her. "Make sure she's comfortable," he ordered as the men walked her away. Kat hid her fear well enough that the humans around her didn't notice a thing as they lead her to her new room. Only Hot Rod and Ratchet noticed and it left neither one of them with that warm fuzzy feeling.

Kat settled into her new room quietly and gratefully took her guitar from the Marine's hands. It was going to be a long few days.

**A/N: ** I'm glad that people are reading this story, and I realize this chapter may seem a bit weird. I'm blaming the pain meds I'm on. Anyway, here you go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks to _emberlotus_ for the review! It really does help me write as I'm trying to get these thoughts out of my head.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Please don't sue. I've got no money anyway and I'm not making anything from this.

**Chapter 7**

**Interrogations and Disappearances**

Kat didn't actually have to wait long for the first interrogator to show up and forced her to leave her guitar in the room. She was escorted once more by two no-nonsense Marines to the interrogation room where she was forced to sit and answer pointless questions. The man who was leading it wore a black suit and a fixed scowl. "Let's start with the easy questions first," he said as blandly as he could. "Name?"

"Katherine Elizabeth O'Malley," Kat replied with a roll of her eyes.

The man saw it and his scowl deepened slightly. "Age?"

"Twenty-six as of four days ago," she sighed.

"What's your occupation?" the man continued, no longer looking at her but at the file he had brought with him as he filled in her answers.

"Singer for a Jazz club called _Ice_ in Colorado Springs, Colorado and I own my own car shop that mostly runs during the week while I sing on the weekends," Kat relayed. Thinking it over she also added, "And Chairmen of the Board of Starlight Inventions."

The suit made a note of it before continuing. "Are you married?" Kat just raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was joking. "Children?" The eyebrow went higher. "Are you living with anyone? Family or Roommate?"

"My brother comes and visits for a while but that won't be a problem as he's with NEST at the moment," Kat finally said. "What's this all about?"

The man's scowl lightened slightly. "We're just trying to get all the information we can. Are you or do you think you are pregnant?"

"Hell no," Kat snapped.

"Do you have any medical conditions?" the man continued.

"Classified," Kat replied with her own private smirk. "You want my med records? Go to Hatchet for 'em."

The man inclined his head before finishing the basic questions with, "Do you have any identifying features, scars, or tattoos?"

"Yes," Kat sighed. "Over… 200 I think is the count now, scars and two tattoos."

"What of?" the man asked, this time you could see the curiosity in his face.

Kat smiled as she stood up and turned around to pull her top over her head. On her back were two grey and black wings. Pulling the shirt so it covered her bra she showed the Autobot tattoo above her left hip, right above the top of her pants. Mr. Suit stared at the symbol for a moment then made a note in the folder. "Anything else?" she asked, finally pulling her shirt down to cover her stomach and flopped back into the chair.

"What do you know about the 'Autobots'?" he asked getting straight to the point finally.

Kat sighed and rolled her head back to look at the ceiling as she recited. "Autobots, Antonyms Robotic Organisms, are from the planet Cybertron and they are fighting the Decepticons. Leader is Optimus Prime, and currently on this planet are Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Hot Rod, Prowl, and…. Jazz. Of those Jazz is the only one who was deactivated in the battle for Mission City. Prime allow him peace in the Matix. Known Decepticons are Brawl, Bonecrusher, Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Scroponix, Blackout, and a deactivated Frenzy."

The man wrote quickly in his present folder. "How do you know of them?"

"I watched the cartoons when I was little then the movies when they came out," Kat said with a reminiscing smile. "The movies renewed my obsession with them and their _hot_ alt-forms, and damn do I want some of those cars."

"There are no cartoons or movies," the man said shortly.

Kat inclined her head as the smile turned into a smirk. "So it seems," she agreed. "However, I am not a security leak. The first Autobot I met was Ironhide when he hit me as I crossed the street."

The bureaucrat in sheep's clothing jumped so hard a long black line appeared across his notes. "Can a doctor confirm the accident?" he asked with a pleased grin.

Kat's stony glare stopped him short and sent chills down his spine. "The official report was I was accidentally hit by one Ian Hide, NEST operative on a mission. No charges have been filed nor will they. I stepped out into the street without looking where I was going." When the man visibly deflated Kat jumped over the table to yank the man's face towards her using his tie. "Now listen here you bureaucratic son-of-a-bitch. You will not use me to try and control the Autobots. If you try I will hunt you're aft down and deactivate you so fast you will never see it coming. You try to bring NEST down, and I will show you how much pain and suffering that decision will bring on humanity to your own flesh. Do you understand me?" she hissed and snapped his pen just to prove her point.

The man paled with word after word before nodding as fast as he could. Kat's feral grin had him scurrying out of the door. Kat leaned back in her chair and didn't have long to wait before he came back in, this time with two burly men also in black suits and with black shades. Her mind screaming that something was wrong she slowly stood and backed away. "I'm afraid you need to come with me ma'am," the man said though he was still pale. "Please don't resist."

"Fuck you," Kat snapped as the two men pounced. They knew right where to hit and aimed for her recently repaired ribs. Kat gasped as all her strength left her at the hits and she nearly passed out. "Who are you?" she demanded weakly as she was cuffed and pulled to her feet. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Finally regaining some of his vibrato the man smirked. "We're Sector Seven and you are under arrest for threatening a government employee, leaking confidential information, and interfering with a case. You are going to answer all our questions. One way or another."

Kat snarled as one of the burly men injected something into her neck and she knew no more. Once she was unconscious one of the muscles picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Will they notice?" the other muscle asked.

"Not until we're long gone," the suit smirked. "Thanks to a handy signal disrupter they won't even notice that she's left until we're back at the agency nor will they be able to track her. Let's go." The three quickly vanished from the room, leaving behind a white piece of paper and nothing more.

When Kat woke she was tied down to a chair and flood lights kept her blind. "Where am I?" she demanded, keeping her eyes closed and taking a quick assessment. Her ribs were still in place thank goodness, but she was tightly cuffed to a metal chair. The handcuffs that were keeping her still bit into her wrists. Similar handcuffs bit into her ankles as well.

"Now Fräulein, do you not know my voice?" a familiar German accent drawled.

Kat's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Charles," she hissed. "You have just signed your death warrant."

Charles Teuful, the CEO of Nacht Fällt, stepped into the light with a dark smile. "No Fräulein, I think that after you see vhat I have you will want to verk for me."

"And if I decline?" Kat spat at him, straining against her bonds and ignoring the cutting into her skin.

Charles's dark smile sent a chill down her spine. "Then your brother and your new friends will die. And my new friends in Sector Seven vill destroy you."

0000000000000000000000000

Josh paced in his rooms as he thought about his sister's containment. Something just wasn't sitting right with him. Josh sighed and grabbed his guns and coat before stalking out of his rooms. The various military personal he came across quickly got out of his way from his glare and ire. Josh finally found someone to vent to in the form of a wary Lennox. "Major Lennox you and I need to talk," he informed the man coldly.

Lennox turned to stare at the man who's sister they had just locked up. "How can I help you Mr. O'Malley," he replied just as formally, already knowing this wasn't a conversation he didn't want to have and from the looks the other soldiers were giving the man, one he wasn't going to like.

"Why must my sister be contained in such a fashion?" Josh demanded crossing his arms and staring at the man. "She has done no harm, in fact she helped you and yours. So why would these bureaucrats think she is a security leak?"

"Honestly Mr. O'Malley I don't know," Lennox sighed and leaned back on to his heels as he thought about Kat and her odd continment. "This whole thing smells like a set up of some kind but we can't figure out what kind."

That got Josh's attention. "We?" Josh asked as his anger rose.

"Indeed," Optimus said, walking up to the two with his holo-form. Josh cast a glance outside and saw that he had rolled up just outside, but because of it being a human building he couldn't fit. "I have Ratchet and Hot Rod monitoring her vitals and location at all times. She is safe in the holding rooms and at the moment they inform me that she seems to be having fun as her endorphins are on the rise."

Josh smiled slightly at that and relaxed marginally as well. "I'm glad that you're people are watching her, but something is going to happen soon," he informed them.

Lennox, Epps (who had come up to hear the conversation), and Optimus all frowned at that statement. "How do you know?" Epps asked curiously. "Some kind of ESP or something?"

"Or something," Josh sighed and rubbed his face in worry. "That and Kat just seems to find trouble at the drop of a hat."

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet yelled, his holo-form racing into the room as he dodged the humans. "We have a situation!"

"Explain," the leader ordered as he glared down at the medic.

Ratchet shook his head, his optics confused. "One namo-cycle we were monitoring Katherine's vitals, the next there's nothing. All internal coms are down, it's like they have a disruptor of some sort on base!"

Optimus, though he knew his men wouldn't mislead him, tried to send a signal to Ironhide only to have static reach him in return. "Where is Hot Rod?" he asked as their holo-forms began to flicker from the disruptor.

"Searching for the disruptor," the medic informed him and the others as Josh started swearing up a storm, causing all attention to fall on him.

"I knew it was as mistake to come here with her!" he yelled. "Those god-damned, cock-sucking, pieces of shit are after my family again!" Suddenly he whirled on to Lennox. "Where's her cell?" he demanded.

The Major just turned and ran in the right direction, Epps and Josh falling in behind him as the holo-forms disappeared. They stopped just shy of two confused Marines in front of one of the interrogation rooms. "What happened here?" Lennox demanded as he knelt down next to one of the men. "Do you need a medic?"

"I-I'm not sure," the man stammered holding his throbbing head. "One minute we're asked to escort Miss O'Malley here for some questioning, the next someone injected me with something and I'm waking up on the floor."

Josh paled and burst through the door only to see an empty room. "No," he whispered in despair. "She's gone." He staggered and it was only Epps's quick reflexes that kept the man from hitting the floor. "They have my kitten."

Epps traded looks with Lennox, who had also stepped into the room once he ascertained his men would be fine. Lennox was just as confused as the Master Sergeant was but he had caught sight of the piece of paper left on the table. He picked it up and grew furious at the words printed there. "Help him back upstairs and get Prime and the others," Lennox ordered. "These stupid sons-of-a-glich's just signed their death warrants."

"Who?" Epps demanded as he helped Josh back to his feet. The younger man was almost catatonic as the fact that his sister had been ripped away from under his watch.

Lennox's ice cold gaze scared even him. "The remnants of Sector Seven."

Epps grew just as furious at the mention of the once government sanctioned, underground group. Josh seemed to come to his senses slightly and was able to walk back up to where the Autobtos were still searching for the disruptor. Optimus met them outside in this bipedal form. "What have you learned?" he asked looking down at the two furious warriors.

Lennox held up the piece of paper and showed the Sector Seven emblem. "This was all that was left in the room," Lennox informed the mech, who scanned the paper and growled when he recognized the emblem. "The question is why would they go after Kat?"

"They pulled the footage from the base," Josh informed them listlessly from his place on the ground. He had collapsed once they had reached the main area as the implications of what was on hit him. "They must have. At least it's not…." Josh trailed off then shook his head hard. He needed facts before he told them more. Kat's safety might depend on it. "Who and or what is Sector Seven?"

Since it was Optimus's own that had been captured by the men Lennox and Epps left it up to him to tell the story. "Sector Seven was an advanced research division. They were created by your government to monitor my race as we came to this Earth, to make sure that we were not a threat. They had Megetron, the leader of the Decepticons incased in ice and studied him to reverse engineer him. They used Samuel Witwicky's family to capture and harm our scout Bumblebee. Their leader was supposedly an Agent Tom Banachek and Agent Seymour Simmons. These individuals must be what is left of their division and wish to contain us still."

Josh processed what he had been told and sighed. "Then they must be working for NFC for funds if they went after Kat," he informed them.

"NFC?" Lennox asked puzzled. "Who are they?

"Nacht Fällt Company," Josh replied. "Or if you wish for the English translation, Night Fall Company. They are a…. oddities company. Their main claim to fame is research on the "super human" projects and medical improvements. They've been after me and my family after Kat and mother came up with the realities theory."

"And after seeing her pull that virus out of Prowl they want her more," Optimus sighed, following the man's line of thinking. "Do you have any idea where they might take her?"

Josh could only shake his head. "First we need to confirm that they are part of this," he said, slowly getting his mind working again. "Major, let me see that piece of paper." Lennox just handed the paper over to him and Josh lifted it up to the sun. After a minute of examining it under the direct light he let out a cry of triumph and turned it to the group. "Anyone have a black light?" he asked. When Optimus provided one, they found the image of a claw surrounding the globe. "That's their symbol all right," Josh crowed. "Now I can legally go after them as well physically."

Just then Josh's phone went off as Optimus got a communication that the disruptor was found and destroyed. "Who is this?" Josh demanded on his cell.

"Now, now, is that vay to great the man vho controls your sister's future?" the man on the other end chuckled.

"Charles," Josh snapped. "Where is my sister? What have you done?"

Charles chuckled darkly. "Your sister is fine, just a little vinded. And she vill stay that vay as long as she follows orders."

"Let me talk to her you son of a bitch," Josh demanded. Optimus sent a data burst to his phone and everyone could hear the conversation at that. "Where is she?"

"Joshua, Joshua, Joshua," the man laughed. "I am not an idiot. Your sister is safe and I vill not say vhere. But here, you can talk to her."

The group of men held baited breath as the phone was passed. "Hey bro," Kat's voice came down the line and Josh sighed painfully. He now knew that Charles had his sister and had something on her.

"Hey kiddo," he replied falling back into an old code they came up with. "What's the line?"

"They've got a favor from me and I'm obligated to oblige," she sighed back and he could hear the pain in her voice. "It's going to take a while. The toys they have me working with are shiny but broken. It's going to be a Jazz."

Josh frowned at that. "Got a fifth?" he asked.

"Sixth," she replied. "Damn, Charles wants the phone back. Later bro. Oh, check my house please." Lennox, Epps, and Optimus watched Josh grow red in anger before calming down ever slightly, though people could feel his anger in the air.

Just then Charles came back on the phone. "Are you satisfied Joshua?" he asked mildly.

"You will never keep her Charles, you do realize that don't you?" he demanded harshly. The German man's only response was to laugh as he hung up. Josh swore as he snapped the phone shut before taking a deep breath and smiled. "They are going to have a hell of a fight on their hands."

"What the heck was that?" Lennox demanded. "A code or something?"

Josh nodded to the man his smile wide. "We came up with it as kids so we could talk to each other without our parents realizing what we were talking about."

"Care to translate?" Epps asked crossing his arms.

Josh sighed and rocked back on his heels. "I asked her what they had on her to make her work for them. They found something that she's interested in and they've got something over her head. Most likely one of your fallen comrades. The name is Jazz. You know it?"

Optimus vented deeply at that. "Indeed, he is one of our own that fell in the battle of Mission City."

"She's going to be fixing him up and getting him to us in two days," Josh informed them.

"We'll be ready," Lennox smirked along with Epps and Josh. Optimus just nodded.

Just then Hot Rod came barreling in to the hanger. "Where is she?" he asked skidding to a stop and transforming instantly. "What happened?"

Optimus sent a data burst over their newly restored coms and Hot Rod growled in reply. "I'll tear them apart."

Josh hit his leg plating to get his attention. "They are in New York, to be specific upstate New York, but I get them first," he informed the protective speedster. "He touched my sister. O'Malley's blood calls for the blood of the ones who harmed one of us. If blessed by my ancestors let the rain fall on them."

Miles away, locked in a ware house with an off-lined mech, Kat smiled as a storm sprang to life as lightning and thunder crashed over head. "Vhat are you smiling at Fräulein?" Charles asked his German accent thick as he watched the mechanic work. "You know your brother vill not be able to do anything."

Kat shook her head as she began assembling some of the smaller parts. "Charles, you are messed in the head if you think that my brother will not call the wrath of God on your head," she informed him with a smirk. "But let yourself soak in this small victory. It won't last past three days."

Charles frowned and motioned for one of the guards to hit her with one of their tazer rods. Kat bit back a scream of pain as the electricity ran through her body. "Your brother vill never find you. He vouldn't think to look for you here so close to the main headquarters. You vill vork of us, or I vill kill him and your friends and torture you until you vish for death."

Kat forced herself back to her feet. "I'll work for you for now," she bit out passed the pain. "But you will rue the day you took me."

Charles chuckled. "Not vith Sector Seven behind me Fräulein. They vill keep your brother and his new NBE friends busy."

Kat kept quiet and went back to work. Charles quickly grew tired of taunting her and left her in the tender hands of Sector Seven former members. Once she was sure that Chalres and the rest of Nact Fällt had left she sighed and looked at one of the men. "So how much is he paying you?" she asked as she stretched her stiff shoulders. "Or is your sense of vengeance that big?"

"He's paying us a decent amount of money," one of the men replied with a smirk. "That and by having you fix this wrecked NBE, we will gain an upper hand and keep them from taking over our country." Kat snorted and pulled on a welder's mask.

"Fools," she whispered as sparks flew. "At least I can give them Jazz back." Thankfully the men didn't hear her whisper as she worked tirelessly on the mech. Finally Kat asked, "Mind if I sing? It helps me work." The Sector Seven agents just shrugged. Kat's smirk gave them pause but they couldn't take back what they said. "_Did you see them going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last night? Did you see them lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when they cried,_" she sang, her rich soprano ringing out with a deep under tone of pain. "_Did you see them lying side by side? Who will wake them? No one ever will. No one ever told them that a summer day can kill. They were schoolboys never held a gun… Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun. Where's that new world now the fighting's done? Nothing changes, nothing ever will. Same old story. What's the use of tears? What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears? Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning through the years! Turning, turning, turning through the years. Minutes into hour and the hours into years. Nothing changes. Nothing ever can. Round about the roundabout and back where you began. Round and round and back where you began!_"

"What is that from?" the other guard asked, fighting the chills that had run down his back.

Kat rolled her head to give him a scary smile. "_Les Miserables_," she informed them. "It's a very powerful musical/book/movie."

The guards shivered at the pain filled tone of her voice when she said the name. "What's it about?" one of them finally asked.

Kat paused in her welding of Jazz and sighed. Finally looking them in the eyes she informed them, "A man's fight with himself, running from the wrong law, and the rising of the people against injustice only to have hundreds die and the voice of the people change the world."

"How do they do that?" the other guard asked, actually showing interest. "Or is that something I have to find out on my own."

Kat shrugged as she kept working. "Look it up," she ordered snapping the welder's mask over her head again. "I've got work to do." Kat got back to work and sighed as they began to talk about the play behind her. It was going to be a long two days. "Hurry big brother," she whispered.

**A/N: **After seeing the new Transformers 3 ideas are running crazy in my head. Read and Review! Nacht Fällt is a new enemy, keep an eye on them.


	8. Omake

**A/N: **This is an Omake for my birthday and was inspired by a dream I had a while ago.

**Starscream's Weakness**

Kat sighed as she walked around the local Wal-Mart. The small town she was in was not much more than a college town so there wasn't much to do, but Josh wanted her hidden. The San Luis Valley was the best place to hide as it was small, in the middle of nowhere, and nobody gave a damn about the place. Sighing again Kat went to grab a doughnut from the bakery section and paused when she noticed the local jazz choir was doing some kind of promotion there.

"Odd," she sighed and picked out a chocolate covered Long Jon. "But I've seen odder."

Just then her chocolate covered treat was snatched away by Hot Rod's holo-form. "You shouldn't eat this," he chided, holding it just out of her reach. "It's not healthy."

Kat growled lowly and reached blindly for a weapon. "You will give me that undamaged or I will mess up your frame so bad it will take Ratchet _months_ to work everything out." A piece of metal reached her hands and she threw what she grabbed, ironically a ratchet.

Hot Rod yelped, dodging the projectile weapon and quickly handed Kat her slice of heaven. "I am never getting between a feme and chocolate again!" he declared as Bumblebee's and Arcee's holo-forms showed up to chat with Kat. The musician paid for her doughnut and got the three to follow her to a nearby park.

"Hey Bee, come and push me on these swings!" Arcee called, and got the younger mech to do so. Kat smiled as the two played and Hot Rod couldn't help but join in. Just as she was about to take a bite of her delicious doughnut, someone decided to spoil the party.

"THERE YOU ARE FEME!" Starscream yelled as he transformed and landed. "YOU'RE MINE!" Kat dodged the mech in an almost bored manner.

Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Arcee transformed to fight the evil mech and the sounds of metal on metal ensued. Kat sighed and went to a local back yard where she saw a beautiful red Golden Retriever. "Go get him boy!" she encouraged the dog as she opened the gate.

The dog raced out of his yard and for the battling bots, barking madly the entire way. Starscream heard the sound and if a bot could pale he would have. Catching sight of the animal he screamed, "NO! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Hot Rod, Bumlebee, and Arcee all stopped shocked as they watched Starscream transform and run away. "DAMN YOU AUTOBOTS!" he screamed as he disappeared.

Kat was rolling on the ground laughing as the dog came back to her, panting happily. "Good dog!" she praised, petting the dog as three Holo-form popped up. "What?"

"Screamer's afraid of Golden Retrievers?" Arcee asked slowly.

Still chuckling Kat nodded as she stood. "Deathly. Though for the life of me I can't figure out why."

"Hu," Hot Rod chuckled. "Can we keep him?"

Kat shrugged at that. "If you want since he's mine. Let's take him back to NEST with us."

Suddenly Bee started laughing. "_Optimus is never going to believe this_," the scout informed them using many auto clips to do it.

The group laughed again at that when suddenly Kat woke up at NEST. "Damn," she swore flopping back onto her bed. "Screamer afraid of a Golden Retriever…. GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed, scarring her brother into her room.

"What's wrong?" Josh demanded opening the door only to paused confused as his sister swore up a storm and threw stuff across the room. "Kat?"

Kat blinked up at him, still half asleep. "I didn't get to eat my doughnut! I paid good money for that thing!" she pouted, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Josh nearly face planted at that. He should have known. "Don't worry sis," he assured the younger woman as he came into the room. "After a few cups of coffee I'm sure I can find you a better doughnut."

Kat sniffed for a second and nodded. "Okay," she replied. Josh sighed at the averted crises and was about to leave to change when Kat spoke again. "Josh? Why would Starscream be deathly afraid of Golden Retrievers?" This time Josh did hit the floor as he tripped on his own two feet at the question. "Josh?" The man just groaned from his place face down on the floor. He was not awake enough for this.

**A/N: ** Yes, believe it or not I actually had a dream about Starscream being deathly afraid of Golden Retrievers. It ended with me being half awake and dreaming my sister calling and asking what she and my friends could do to scare him off, me informing them about his fear, them finding a dog, Starcream flying away screaming, "CURSE YOU HUMAN SQUISHIES!" me hanging up, and just as I was about to take my first sip of coffee, realizing that I never did get to eat that amazing doughnut. In fact, Kat's reaction to waking up was exactly my own.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **New chapter yay!

**Chapter 8**

**Who Will Break First?**

Kat worked diligently for 24 hours and as she was about to drop from exhaustion Charles showed his true colors. He came in with his men and ordered for Kat to be tied up tightly. "What do you want Charles?" Kat asked, her weariness showing in her body and voice. "I'm doing as you ask by fixing the mech."

"But Fräulein that is not all I want," he cooed as he reached forward to gently stroke her face. "You are going to tell me all these theories you and your Muter came up vith and how to access these other vorlds."

Kat snarled and spat on the man. "Go to hell," she hissed, some of her usual life coming back to her. "We told you when you first tired this before, you aren't getting anything from me."

Charles scowled and Kat couldn't dodge his fist as it connected with her temple, knocking her out cold and in to the waiting arms of his men. "How far along on the machine is she?" he asked the Sector Seven nobodies.

They looked over Jazz's body for a moment before turning to the man giving them the funds they needed. "She's got the frame back together, but some of the internals still need a lot of work. It's still to damaged for us to do anything with it!"

"Ve are running out of time," Charles growled. "I just received a tip that the NBE's and her meddling brother are getting ready to move out. She must have given them a tip on vhere she and the mech are."

"I thought you were monitoring the call!" the Sector Seven big wig yelled as he rounded on the man. "If she got a message out they will hunt us down and destroy all of us for this NBE!"

"Then you should have never taken this NBE in the first place!" Charles roared. "I vill not lose this girl! She is the key to our company's success!"

"Get her out of here then," the Sector Seven man growled. "We have traps to set for those NBE's." Charles waved the man carrying Kat out the door and followed. "Just make sure she tells you how to re-activate the NBE's to do our will."

Charles nodded and headed out the door. "Foolish men," he sneered. "They have just made everything worse."

"Sir, what do you want us to do with her?" his muscle asked hefting the unconscious Kat higher on his shoulder

Charles glared at the young woman who was causing him all sorts of problems. "We'll take her to the underground facilities. Hopefully she doesn't have a way to contact them on her. Keep her tied up. I'll test our new truth serum on her."

The muscle nodded and they quickly got into the car. It took them minutes to get into the heart of New York and the main headquarters. Charles directed his man to a clean white room with a single bed with straps on it. Without any disregard to Kat, Charles cut the binds away, nicking her wrists in the process and strapped her down to the bed. "Are you sure about this sir?" the hired help asked.

"Derrick, I've never been surer about this," Charles spat. "Now get an IV in her and vake her up. Ve vill need her conscious for the rest of this." Derrick sighed as he skillfully got the IV line in and began a system of drugs to wake the girl up. Hopefully she didn't have a concussion from the blow Charles gave her.

(Dream sequence)

_ Kat watched Sam as he got the knowledge of the All Spark put in his head. She watched as Optimus died and Hot Rod was nowhere to be seen. She saw Sam re-activate Optimus at the sacrifice of Arcee. As Sam and Optimus stood on the deck of the carrier she heard Sam ask, "How did Kat know?" _

_ Optimus shook his head. "I do not know Sam. But she has found away to bring Arcee back to us as well. She, Josh, and Hot Rod are on route to help us."_

_ Sam smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I couldn't believe that Hot Rod refused to leave them."_

_ Kat suddenly found herself speeding backwards through time and she watched the Ark crashing into the moon. She watched as the US astronauts explored the crashed sight as the put a man on the moon. She then speed forward through time to an old nuclear reactive city in Russia where they found a piece of the Ark. Optimus found out about Sentinal being alive and reactivates him. Sam getting dumped by Mikaela, and getting the award only to meet Carly. Sam getting attacked at work. Everyone trying to protect Sentinal only to have him destroy Ironhide. Megatron and Sentinal taking over Chicago. Optimus having to destroy Sentinal and Megatron while heavily damaged. _

"OPTIMUS!" Kat screamed as she woke up. She tried to bolt upright only to find herself tied to a table.

"Vho's this Optimus?" Charles asked as his ugly face sneered over her. Kat pulled back from his thick dirty brown beard in disgust. "An old boyfriend?"

"Slager!" Kat snapped. "Where am I? What have you done?"

Charles pulled back with an evil laugh. "Oh Fräulein, I have yet to scratch the surface," he laughed and held up a syringe. "You are going to tell me everything vith this beauty. It's is our new truth serum." Kat bit back a hiss of pain as he injected her with it. "How does it feel?"

"Like my veins are on fire you son of a bitch!" she hissed and blinked at him shocked. "What?"

"I see it vorks," the man laughed. "It removes any inhibitors in the brain so you vill say vhatever comes to mind first. Let's continue shall ve?"

"Go jump in front of a bus," Kat snapped. Realizing what he said was true as he laughed again Kat squeezed her lips shut and began to calm her mind. She needed an empty mind to keep the secrets she held quite.

Charles laughed again. "So vho is Optimus?" he asked.

Before Kat could stop herself she declared, "Your mother's ass, go and kiss it."

Charles scowled at that and slapped her. "Vrong answer Fräulein, try again. Vho. Is. Optimus?"

"_Transformers, more than meets the eyes_," Kat sang. "Now go fuck yourself."

Charles snarled and pulled out a tazer. After hitting her with it a couple times he asked, "What are the Transformers?"

"Robots from Japan that change a.k.a. a child's toy," Kat informed him. Charles didn't like that answer either as he tazed her so hard and long she got electric burns. Kat couldn't help the scream that passed her lips. "Okay! Okay! They are gorgeous transforming cars!"

"Ah the NBE's Charles sighed. "Very good. What are the NBE's planning?"

"To live amongst us peacefully?" Kat informed him confused. "Why are you so interested in them anyway?"

"I have been given all the files in Sector Seven," Charles informed her with a smile. "I know all about the experiments they did. I just need to confirm the information I vas given to make sure my serum vorks. Once I have that, ve can start with the real questioning." Kat swore in several different languages and continuously insulted Charles's family and himself. Charles let her rant and rave for a while before he pulled out a knife. With a few casual flicks he cut into her arms, causing her to cry out in pain. "Finished Fräulein?"

"Go fuck yourself," she hissed.

Charles sighed, disappointed in her answer and created several more cuts on her body. "Now that I have your attention my next question is thus, vhat gave you and your Muter the idea on alternate dimensions?" Kat refused to answer by bitting her lip. "Very vell," the man sighed and the torture began in earnest. As Kat began to black out from pain she sent a mental plea out to her brother and Hot Rod.

"_Find me you two, please!"_

000000000000000000000000000

Josh was helping the NEST team load up so they could get Jazz's frame and his sister back. Suddenly he stilled as his sister's pain filled voice echoed in his ears and mind. "_Find me you two, please!_" she begged. Hot Rod, who had been helping Ironhide lift a crate, also stilled as he heard Kat's voice as well.

Both of them shook their heads as they came out of the odd state and Hot Rod vented hard. "What the frag was that?" he demanded, trying not to drop the crate as he regained use of his systems.

Ironhide gave him an odd look as he attempted to help the bot stabilize the crate. "What's going through your processors?" he demanded. "You glitching?"

"I-I don't know Hide," Hot Rod stammered. "And before you ask this isn't some prank. I swear to Primus I just hear Kat begging for help!"

Josh's head shot towards the mech at that. "You heard her?" he demanded shocked. "You heard my sister's cry?"

"You mean to tell me that you two are actually hearing Katherine's voice?" Ironhide demanded. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Josh growled, pulling at his hair angrily. "When do we lift off?"

"In an hour," Ratchet replied, walking up behind the three. "Finish getting that crate in and we will board as well." Hot Rod, Ironhide, and Josh all nodded and quickly finished loading up the plane before getting in place themselves.

"Josh!" Lennox called as he got on himself. "You are going to need this." Lennox handed the man a NEST vest and hat. "It's the ceramic plating. Just in case." Josh nodded and slipped the vest and hat on as they took off. "How sure are you about these co-ordinates?" Lennox asked once they were air born.

Josh's smirk was feral. "100%. I came up with the tag Kat is using and I'm the only one who can track it," he informed the man and checked the deceive he had for it. "It hasn't moved in two hours. We're good."

Lennox nodded with a grin and stood to address his men. "All right! This is going to be a close counter hostage situation! Our mission is to retrieve Katherine O'Malley and the body of Autobot Jazz! We are dealing with former Sector Seven members and they are armed and dangerous. Let's get our people back safely."

"YES SIR!" the twenty odd men cried.

It was echoed by the Autobots declaring, "TILL ALL ARE ONE!"

Lennox strapped back in just as the pilot announced that they were in New York Airspace. "LET'S LOCK AND LOAD!" he yelled as they set down and everyone loaded up into Autobots and Hummer's. Josh and Epps took lead in Hot Rod, and Josh carefully maneuvered them to a warehouse. "Clear right," Lennox ordered a few of his men. With a salute they quickly fell into their ordered positions.

Josh checked the device again then nodded to Lennox who ordered the strike. With a hard kick, the military men busted in the door and raced inside. They managed to surprise the former Sector Seven members and ambushed the men before they could finish setting up their large Autobot traps. "Where is my sister?" Josh asked calmly when the NEST team didn't find her. "Where did that son of a bitch take her?"

"I don't know," the man spat. "Charles took her out of here after he got wind that you NBE's were moving."

Epps and Lennox saw Josh move too late to stop him. Josh leapt at the speaker with a snarl and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. However before he could break said neck Hot Rod gently pulled him off of the other man. "Josh, you can't kill him as much as I would love to see him die," the Autobot informed him as he set the Sector Seven drop out on the ground a litter harsher than usual and caged Josh in his hands. "We need them remember? They are the only ones who can make Charles come out of the 'con hole he's hiding in."

Josh listened to the bot as his hands clenched and relaxed in anger. "He is going to die by my hand," he swore, his voice still oddly calm. "Charles is going to wish that he never messed with my family ever again." Hot Rod's optics shuttered at that and he wisely stepped away from the restrained prisoners so that Josh would have further to go if he was to try killing one of them again. Hopefully at that someone else could stop him.

Lennox nodded at the mech and began to interrogate the men. "You see that guy?" he asked the men with a small smirk. "I have never seen him so pissed and right now the only thing keeping you save is that big bot. So if you don't co-operate I get to see how fast he is at killing a man. Apparently his sister can kill one of you in a few seconds if she so chose. Unlike him, she has restraint."

The Sector Seven lackeys paled at that. "What do you want us to do?" one finally asked.

Lennox smirked in satisfaction. "You are going to call Charles and tell him that we were neutralized. You are then going to ask for Kat back and tell him you will pick her up yourselves. Understand?"

The man nodded vigorously and motioned to a cell phone on his hip. "Charles's direct number's on that. It's speed dial 2. I'll get you to the girl. Please to let him kill us!" Lennox just nodded and plucked the phone from the desperate man's hip. He handed it to Ratchet who bugged it then let Lennox pull up the number and put the phone to the man's ear. Ratchet also made it so they would be able to hear Charle's side of the conversation but he wouldn't be able to hear them. "Mr. Teuful sir? The NBE's are neutralized. We have 7 new NBE shells. Is the girl talking?"

"Good, good!" Charles laughed pleased. "I have not made much progress with the Fräulein, but I will get the answers you need. Anything else I can do for you gentlemen?"

"We need the girl back," the man continued warily eyeing Josh and Lennox. "The damaged NBE still isn't to a point where we can even begin to get it functioning. We need the girl!"

Josh had to hand it to the guy. Under pressure he was one hell of an actor. Charles however began to be difficult. "Nein. She will stay vith me at my headquarters. Once I have the answers you require I vill send you all the information and perhaps the Fräulein then. Not a moment sooner. Are ve clear?"

The man stared fearfully at Josh at that but after Ratchet sent the information he gathered to Optimus the leader nodded. "You may agree," the tall mech rumbled.

The man seemed to sink in joy at that. "Yes sir. Call us the second she's ready."

"Natürlich mein Freund," Charles replied joyfully. "Auf Wiedersehen!"

The Sector Seven man just handed the phone over to Lennox. "Are we done?" he asked, the worry and fear finally showing in his voice.

Lennox nodded after casting a look at Optimus who also nodded. "We're done. Take 'em in men!" The NEST team quickly took the remainder of Sector Seven into custody. "Ratchet?"

"I have the global positioning satellite locked on the building Charles called from," Ratchet informed him. "We are ready to move out."

"Where is he?" Josh asked.

Ratchet projected the image the satellite feed gave him as he replied. "New York City under this building." The humans and bots stared at the picture for a moment before Lennox and Optimus began to give orders.

"Ironhide, find the specs of the building and it's underground facilities," Optimus started them out.

Lennox picked it up at that. "Send the information to Epp's hand held. NEST! We're moving out!" After giving orders to the masses Lennox pulled out his phone and began giving orders for the plane and for them to roll out.

Hot Rod glanced down at the fuming human in his hands. "Any better?" he asked wryly.

"No," Josh replied tensely. "I will be better when I have my sister in my arms and Charles's blood is spreading at my feet."

"Blood thirsty little human aren't you?" Hot Rod asked puzzled by the usually calm man who was just radiating blood lust and hate. "What happened?"

"Training kicked in. And my sister's a lot worse right now," Josh explained. "Our father trained us for different situations but Charles crossed the ultimate line. He hurt my sister."

Hot Rod's optics widened in shock and turned to Optimus. "ETA?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes and we'll arrive in New York," the leader informed the two males. Hot Rod nodded and transformed with Josh in his hands, not wanting to risk the human going nuts and trying to kill their prisoners. Josh was startled when the metal around him began shifting and moving until he was securely strapped into Hot Rod's interior.

"What are you doing?" he demanded pulling at the door handle and seat belt. "I will be out there helping to get my sister back!"

"I'm not letting you out until you are actually there," Hot Rod informed the human inside of him. "Now sit back and calm down until we arrive." Josh kicked the dashboard furiously but settled back as requested. "We'll get her back Josh," Hot Rod finally whispered. "We have too."

Josh nodded, realizing that the 'bot was feeling just as responsible for Kat's kidnapping and disappearance, and settled for counting his bullets and checking his weapons. "Let's lock and load!"

Hot Rod's reply was to step up the speed till he was next to a similar racing Optimus. It took them less time than they thought to reach the giant business building and the entrance to its underground facilities. They slipped next to the human sized door and their human friends got out, only to be joined by the holoforms. "We go in low and hot," Lennox ordered. "Knock out everyone not Kat or Charles. Josh, we need Charles alive so don't kill him, just knock him out."

Josh just nodded absently and cocked his gun. "Follow me then. I'll lead us to kitten." The humans and holoforms nodded before falling in behind Josh and Lennox who was covering his back. Ironhide fried the electronic locks and Epps shot out the normal one.

The group systematically cleared the lower levels until they started hearing streams. As they got closer, the screams got more intense, but so did the words someone else was speaking. "Now Fräulein I vill let up once you answer my questions. How do you travel between dimensions?"

Kat's answer stopped Josh briefly. "Die you idiot! That's what I've been telling you but you are so thick headed, you have a stick the size of a two-by-four stuck up your ass to keep you walking straight, and you're an absolute moron!"

What ever Charles was looking for it wasn't that and Kat screamed again. That was the last straw for Josh and Hot Rod. Hot Rod took Lennox's place at Josh's back and gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Let's do this," Hot Rod informed him. "I've got your six."

Josh nodded and they stormed the room. Charles was watching Kat thrash on a table with a malicious grin as he continued to shock and stab at her. His henchmen Derrick was watching her vitals as the serum was being put into her system and was frowning worriedly. Kat was nearly unconscious from pain and shock. Hot Rod didn't hesitate to aim his "gun" at Derrick who easily gave up. "Help her!" the man begged as Lennox quickly cuffed him.

Hot Rod nodded and turned to see what was going on with Josh. The black haired man had eyes only for his sister and her tormentor. With a snarl he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Pulling away from his little sister he came close to suffocating and snapping the man's neck at that but Charles being pulled out of his hands and into Epps's cuffs kept him alive. Once the man was removed from the room Josh spun to his sister and was followed by Ratchet. "How is she?" Josh asked worriedly. "Can we move her without something bad happening?"

"Cypher?" Kat asked weakly. Josh smiled down at her and gently took a hand. "You real?"

"I'm real kitten. I'm here," he tried to reassure her.

"No questions," she begged. "Truth serum." After that she passed out. Ratchet sprung into action and began scanning her.

"We need to get her back to base," Ratchet informed him as he cut her restraints. "I have no idea what they were pumping into her system but it has caused her nerve endings to over load and her brain function to decrease to a minimum. Her body is in severe shock and is nearing shut down for several of her organs."

"It's an experimental truth serum," Derrick spoke up from where Lennox was holding him. "Mr. Teuful wanted anything she knew about the Transformers, and how to travel between realities. Miss Kat however has a very strong will and mind. She resisted him at every turn even after he started hurting her to confuse her nerve endings. The serum's formula is on this computer." Jolt's holoform nodded and quickly downloaded the information.

"Thanks for your help," Lennox informed the man as he was escorted out. "That may get your sentence reduced ever slightly."

Derrick shook his head sadly. "I don't deserve it. I shouldn't have helped Charles harm her. She doesn't deserve any of this." Lennox nodded and gently escorted the man to the NEST vehicles. Josh waited for Ratchet to give the okay before he scooped his sister into his arms, ignoring the blood they had been unable to stop.

He rushed out to Ratchet's vehicle form and the medic opened his doors to accept the brother and sister. "There are bandages in the cupboard to your left Joshua," Ratchet informed him as he deactivated his holoform and the rest of the NEST team filed out and to their transports. "Make her as comfortable as possible and I'll tend to everything else once we get back."

"How soon till we lift off," Josh asked tensely as he bound his sister's wounds. "She needs a through exam ASAP."

Ratchet radioed Optimus who informed him that after Charles Teuful was secured they would set off for the air base and fly out which was in 10 minutes. The flight would take another 20 and then they would land on their base. Ratchet snarled at that and pulled his holoform up to sit next to Josh. "Thirty minutes till I can get her on base. We're going to have to do what we can on the plane."

"Just drive," Josh ordered as he carefully bound his sister's wounds. "I'll tend to her until we're in the back of the plane." Ratchet's holoform nodded and Josh felt them race for the airfield where their plane was waiting. He set up an oxygen mask over his sister's nose and mouth as he checked her heart and blood pressure. "Hold on kitten," he mumered as he ran a hand through her hair. "You've got to hold on."

"Josh?" Kat breathed as she slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"You safe little one," Josh assured her. "You are inside Ratchet's vehicle mode. We're taking you back to Deigo Garcia."

"Charles?" she asked breathlessly.

"Secured," Josh informed her with a small smile. "Epps kept me from killing the son-of-a…"

"Slag," Kat cut in. "If you're going to be around the Autobots you should know the lingo."

Josh nodded and gently squeezed her hand. "What did he do to you?" he whispered.

"He injected me over and over with a truth serum and when I didn't tell him everything he tazed me then cut me then stabbed me," Kat replied.

"And you're still under the effect?" Josh cried. Kat just nodded. "Damn it! I'll try not to ask any questions that aren't under medical," he assured her. Kat just nodded and slowly drifted off again.

Ratchet, who had been listening in, finally was able to appear again as he was parked in the plane and the plane began to taxie to flight. "We'll take off shortly. Let me in." Josh sat back and let the medic work. Ratchet stayed focused on Kat as more and more injuries were showing up on his scans. Josh was once again slowly losing his composure as he saw the list of damage done to his flesh and blood grow and grow. He quickly left the back of Ratchet's form and looked around for something to shoot.

"Josh?" Lennox inquired cautiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where is Charles?" Josh demanded as he pulled his gun and clicked the safety off.

Lennox held up his hands in a playacting manor. "Josh, I can't let you near him," he informed the man. "He is in military custody and will get his day in court and serve his time. I can't let you kill him."

"He tortured my sister," Josh informed the Major. "I'm just going to return the favor."

Lennox shook his head slowly. "I can't let you do that," he sighed. When Josh glowered at him Lennox sighed. "Look, I want to hurt him just as much as you do. I shudder to think that something like that happening to my daughter. But we can't do that. Let us deal with him with the law and he will feel twice as much pain than what he inflicted on Kat." Josh almost didn't want to hear what the man was saying, but he found Lennox's words getting through his horrible anger.

"I need something to shoot," Josh sighed.

Lennox nodded understandingly as he relaxed slightly. "Once we get back on base I'll have Epps take you to the shooting range."

Josh nodded and headed back to help Ratchet. Entering the bot's interior he saw him monitoring Kat's unconscious form. "She will recover," Ratchet informed him as he settled beside his sister. "It will take her several days for the minor knife wounds to heal to the point were moving won't open them again and it will take me several hours to stitch up the major ones. She has many electrical burns, some second degree, and she is dehydrated most likely from the serum." Josh just nodded as he took his sister's hand.

"I'll have Lennox grab her iPod when we get back to base," Josh finally spoke after several minutes of staring at the girl. "Her music will help you treat her and her heal. I need to shoot something."

"Ah," Ratchet chuckled. "Major Lennox is going to have Sergent Epps escort you yes?" Josh nodded as he wasn't sure his voice wouldn't crack. "I will have Ironhide join you. He needs to let out a few rounds himself." Josh just nodded again and ran a hand through his sister's hair again. Ratchet sighed and gently patted the man's shoulder. "She will make it through this. You'll see."

"I know she will Ratchet," Josh finally spoke. "My sister's strong. Even her biggest fear won't keep her down."

"What does your sister fear?" Ratchet asked, subtly trying to find out more about the girl who seemed to know everything about them.

Josh looked up slightly to stare at the holoform. "She fears being locked up," he finally informed the man. "She fears the world coming to an end and she could have prevented it. That is what she fears." Ratchet nodded and added the information to his new file on the girl. Josh sighed and sat up slightly as he felt a telltale sting of a sedative. "Please take care of her."

Ratchet nodded again and watched as the man fell asleep with his head next to his sister's prone body. He hadn't wanted to sedate the man but his anger was starting to elevate his heart rate to a dangerous level. After informing Optimus about the siblings he waited for them to land so he could tend to his patient and her brother properly as he disengaged his holoform.

Seconds before they began their decent to Deigo Garcia Lennox came into his cab. "I've got Epps ready to get her iPod once we land," he informed the mech softly. "I'm here to help you get Josh and Kat out of you once we get back to base." Ratchet just vented in reply as they waited for the plane's loading door to open. The second it did Ratchet turned on his lights and raced for his med-bay. Spinning to a stop Lennox jumped out and headed for the back to help pull Josh out. The second he got the man onto a bed he turned to help Ratchet with Kat only to get a surprise.

Hot Rod had followed the medic to the med-bay and had transformed to gently pick Kat out of Ratchet's interior. The second the human was clear the medic transformed and motioned for the front line fighter to put his precious cargo onto the berth. "You good?" Lennox asked them. Hot Rod nodded tensely as Ratchet began stitching the girl up. Lennox setteled near Josh's bed so he could keep his word as Epps came running in.

"Here," he offered the mech the girl's music player. "I hope it helps."

Hot Rod activated his holoform to take the small player and began to let the music flow. They were all surprised when Kat's sweet soprano joined the song. "_It feels like I have lost this fight. They think that I am staying down. But I'm not giving up tonight, tonight the wall is coming down. I am stronger than my fears. This is the mountain that I climb. Got one hundred steps to go. Tonight I'll make it ninety-nine,_" she sang as her eyes slowly opened. Hot Rod immediately turned the music off when he saw that and his giant bipedal form moved closer. " 'Lo everyone," she whispered. "Josh?"

"Sedated," Ratchet replied. "Rest Katherine. You need your rest. You're brother will be there once you wake." Kat took his word and slowly drifted off. Finally she was safe and Charles was away from her and her secretes. The Autobots would keep her and her family safe.

**A/N: **Chapters are going to start coming fewer and father between as school is going to start soon. But I will continue it!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I know it's been a while updating. Sadly, life sucks. But here's the newest chapter! It's short, but it works.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Transformers or the three songs in this chapter. I do however own the O'Malley's and their company.

**Chapter 9**

**Questions asked and Time Frame Set**

The next few weeks were tense around NEST Headquarters. The Autobots and Lennox were busy getting the national contracts together, and organizing what NEST was to become. Josh was pretty much useless as he devoted his time to watching over his sister, though when her slow recovery frustrated him he went through and designed special weapons and armor before sending the designs off to the main office to be put through testing. Hot Rod was almost just as bad though he took out his frustrations on Ironhide and Sideswipe in spars. Ratchet wasn't happy with his patient's recovery and went through Prowl's systems with a fine tooth comb before declaring the mech functional. Once he was let out he became Josh's protector as he was very thankful to the man's sister.

All in all, NEST became a living nut house while Kat went in and out of consciousness. Ratchet ended up caving and putting her body on fluids and hooked her up to various machines to monitor her health and keep her as healthy as possible. When Josh had seen that he flew into a horrible rage at the medic, and even attacked him and Jolt. It took Ironhide, Hot Rod, and Prowl to contain the furious man and eventually called Epps and Lennox to spar with the man until he passed out from exhaustion. Lennox and Epps needed to be treated for multiple bone fractures, muscle tears, and cracked bones, but it was worth it.

Finally the dug ran out of Kat's system and she woke up for more than a few minutes with full coherent thought. That was obvious when the first words out of her mouth was, "I'm going to gut the son-of-a-glitch with a rusty and dull spoon."

Ratchet, who was working on Jazz, immediately abandoned his work and came over to check her out. "How do you feel?" the medic asked.

Kat shuddered at the scans and blinked up at him. "What is up with randomly scanning patients?" she asked. "They feel weird! And it's creepy just going and looking at a person's insides without their permission!"

"You must be feeling better," Ratchet vented, ignoring the crack at his ethnics.

Kat sighed and let the bot work on her as he carefully started pulling the tubes supplying her with the nutrients and taking the waste away. "Where's Josh?" she asked softly when she didn't see her brother.

Ratchet, catching her rising fear, quickly commed Prowl to bring his charge to the med-bay before informing Optimus that Kat was awake. "He's on his way," he informed her gently. "You are safe here."

Kat didn't reply but after another quickly scan he noted her stressors were decreasing. When Prowl walked in with Josh on his shoulder, the girl relaxed completely. Josh, seeing that Prowl had told him the truth, jumped off the bot's shoulder and raced for his sister's side. "How are you?" he demanded when he arrived next to her.

Kat reached forward mutely and waited until Josh gently took her hand to sigh in relef. "I thought I was dreaming," she whispered, silent tears falling down. "I thought…"

Josh saw the mental pain Charles had inflicted on his sister and mentally snarled at the man. Outwardly however he settled for holding her hand and muttering soothing words. Once Ratchet had her free from the wires and tubes the black haired man gently scooped his sister up and held her as the dam holding her emotions broke and she sobbed. Ratchet moved to do another scan but at Josh's glare he backed away. "Come now Kitten," Josh murmured into her short blond hair. "What's wrong? You're safe and Charles is never going to get his slimy hands on you again."

Kat just sobbed harder as she clutched her brother's shirt. Josh seemed to realize that she needed the cry and let her do so until she fell into exhausted, thankfully natural, sleep. "Is she functional?" Prowl asked softly.

Josh carefully arranged his sister in his arms so he could stand, seeing as she had a death grip on his shirt, and turned to the Autobot. "Physically, Ratchet would be best to answer that. Mentally… Charles's drug must have done a ringer on her," Josh replied, his voice just as soft.

Ratchet scanned the woman and hummed. "Well, my scans tell me that she is completely functional physically," he stated going over the scans and sending another mass message that she was in a natural sleep at the moment. "She just seems exhausted."

"Emotional trauma," Josh nodded. "She'll be out for a few more hours then will want a shower and her guitar as her mind works out what happened to her."

Prowl smirked when his optics caught sight of the grip she had on his shirt. "Clingy isn't she?"

Josh looked down at her tightly closed fist and smiled sadly. "It's not the first time she's done this. Ratchet, would it be alright if she was in her quarters until she wakes up and comes to terms with everything?"

Ratchet scowled but didn't see the harm in it and let the two humans go. "I'll give ya' a ride to the barracks," Prowl offered, quickly transforming. Josh nodded thankfully to the 'bot as he got into the passenger side of the police car. The former head of secuity couldn't resist his heritage with the alt form. They quickly got to the human barracks only to encounter Epps and Lennox waiting for them.

"How is she?" Lennox asked softly when the man got out.

"Sleeping," Josh answered shortly. "Traumatized. I honestly don't know. But I'm glad you're here. I've got some new vests I want the Autobots and you to test."

Epps just nodded and opened the doors for the man as he got up to his sister's room. "She going to let go any time soon?" Epps asked noticing the grip she had on his shirt.

"No," Kat's sleepy answer startled them. "My brother. You can't have."

Josh's chuckle seemed to reassure the girl as she snuggled in closer to her brother. Epps and Lennox couldn't help the laugh that escaped their lips at the cute picture, gaining a bearly glare from Kat. "You need to walk for a bit kitten," Josh informed her. "Why don't you shower while I show off my new vest for NEST?"

"That rhymes," she giggled tiredly but sat up. "You'll come back?"

"Always," Josh promised. "I can even meet you on the roof if you want to play without distractions."

Kat worried her bottom lip for a moment then slowly nodded. "I'll meet you up there but if you don't show I'm hunting you down and killing you slowly."

Josh just laughed as his sister carefully stood, her body not used to the movement and started gathering her stuff. Seeing that she was amply distracted he got the military men out of her room and to meet him outside as he picked up one of the samples and a dummy for testing. When he met up with the two he handed the vest to Lennox and started his information session. "This stuff is better than Kevlar and that new woven porcelain stuff you guys were recently issued have nothing on this. May I?" Epps, who had gotten the vest after Lennox handed the surprisingly light armor over to the inventor who put it on the dummy then stepped back and pulled out his .45 Colt. He showed them the armor piercing rounds before loading up. "Fire in the hole!" he cried and fired off four shots. A brief look up showed Kat peering out her window, but when she saw her brother was fine she went back to what she was doing.

When they approached Lennox could see the rounds had just fallen harmlessly away. "Impressive," he informed Josh with a pleased grin. "Does it work against Cybertronian blasts?"

Josh slowly nodded. "Yes but it won't matter. Unless I can find a way to make a full body suit of this stuff you'll still get vaporized. And that's after several hours with Prowl and Ironhide going over their weapons systems and the numbers involved there in."

Lennox scowled at that then smiled and slapped the inventor on the back. "Well, this is one hell of a start. Anything else for us?" he asked.

Josh tilted his head then softly asked, "Can you have the Autobots listen in to whatever Kat does on that roof? I got a feeling that she's going to play something that they might like to hear."

Epps shrugged as Lennox stepped away to make the phone call. "Can we come up and listen too?" the black man asked.

Josh nodded and, when Lennox returned, led them up to the roof where Kat had started tuning up. When they saw her they noticed she had changed into a red sleeveless shirt and had found some military fatigues as well as her boots. Kat smiled at Josh and pulled out her capo once the guitar was tuned. It in place she began to play an intro to a song they had never heard before.

"_In this farewell there's no blood, there's no alibi._

'_Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies. _

_So let mercy come and wash away… what I've done!_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become! _

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done! _

_Put to rest what you thought of me while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. _

_So let mercy come and wash away… what I've done! _

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become! _

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done!_"

Kat paused to play a small brake as the Autobots quietly transformed and settled in to listen. Josh just smiled as he let his sister's voice wash over him and got Lennox and Epps to sit with him instead of hanging in the stairwell. Kat didn't know it, but she was also gathering the attention of others on base with her sweet voice as Bumblebee was recording, and broadcasting what she was doing.

"_For what I've done I'll start again and whatever pain may come today this ends. _

_I'm forgiving what I've done! _

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. _

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done. _

_What I've done! _

_Forgiving what I've done!_"

Kat only paused to move her capo to a different spot before she started with a 6-note progression then evolved into a chord progression that started the next song on her mind.

"_I remember black skies, lightning all around me. _

_I remember each flash as time began to blur. _

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me and your voice was all I heard. _

_That I get what I deserve. _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes! _

_Give me reason to fill this hole. _

_Connect this space between. _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide!_

_There was nothing inside the memories left abandoned. _

_There was nowhere to hide the ashes fell like snow _

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing. _

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve. _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!_

_Across this new divide! _

_In every loss, in every life, in every truth that you deny _

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake to great to hide! _

_And your voice was all I heard._

_That I get what I deserve. _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes! _

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide! _

_Across this new divide! _

_Across this new divide!_"

Kat paused to pull off the capo before she started playing a song he recognized to be from Nickelback. He knew that this song was the one that would say how she truly felt at the moment and would tell him what she needed to heal. Surprisingly, this was also the only song he had ever helped her with by doing the echo parts in the pre-chorus, and she wouldn't sing it any other way.

_Prison Gates won't open up for me._

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin',_

_Oh, I reach for you._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls,_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_Oh, I need is you._

_**Come please, I'm callin'.**_

_And all I need is you_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me!_

_Heaven's Gates wont' open up for me._

_With these broken wings I'm fallin',_

_And all I see is you._

_These city walls ain't got no love for me._

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story._

_And oh, I scream for you._

_**Come please I'm callin',**_

_And all I need is you._

_**Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallen.**_

_Show me what It's like _

_To be the last one standing._

_Teach me wrong from right._

_I'll show you what I can be._

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth savin' me!_

_**Hurry, I'm fallen'.**_

_Yeah!_

_And all I need is you_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_And oh, I scream for you._

_**Hurry, I'm fallen', I'm fallen'.**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this live behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_**Hurry, I'm fallen'.**_

_And say it for me _

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth savin' me!_

Kat let the last chord ring out and slowly opened her eyes as she set her guitar down. Josh took one look in her eyes before opening his arms in an invitation. Kat needed no other invite and jumped across the small space between them to wrap her arms around her brother. "You are always worth saving," Josh informed her, loud enough for the Autobots to hear and understand the complex young woman's thinking. "I'm sorry we were so late, but I'm glad you are here and safe."

Kat's shoulder's shook in silent sobs and Lennox's heart broke. He couldn't see the blond haired musician, instead he saw his daughter going through a situation like this. With that image haunting his conscious he cautiously approached and gently put a hand on Kat's shoulder. Kat flinched at the unexpected contact and it was only Josh's tightening his grip around her that kept her from hitting the military man. Lennox waited until watery sea-green eyes peeked at him from the blue button down they were hiding in. "Kat, I can't speak for everyone else, but I know for me, you are defiantly worth going in and kicking that man's sorry excuse for an aft to Hell and back for hutting you."

"That goes double for me," Epps piped up from over Lennox's shoulder. "You are brilliant. Frightening yes. But if your brother is any indicator you are brilliant. Just ask big bot!"

"Master Seargent Epps is correct," Optimus's rumbling voice caused Kat to jump again but this time she fully turned around, showing her tear stained cheeks to the gathered Autobots. "You brought back two of our members, both times at great risk to yourself. We owe you a debt that we may never be able to repay, though Jazz seems to be lost to us forever."

Kat caught Prowl's head bowing in sadness and her heart went out to the mech. Kat knew through the dreams she had while under Charles's drug that Jazz could come back, but it wasn't going to be for a few years yet though the pain from sparkmate separation must really be getting to the former HoS. "Optimus," Kat hedged. "If I part with some of my information, information that won't completely FUBAR or SNAFU the timeline would you and the others are willing to answer some of my questions?"

Optimus traded long looks with Ratchet and Ironhide, as they were the three oldest of the group on Earth, before nodding and the other bots settled down to hear what the girl had to say. "May I ask a question first?" Optimus asked as the humans also settled down. Kat just waved a hand at him. "Why now?"

Kat, who was settled in her brother's lap as she didn't want to relinquish that sense of safety just yet, let her lips twitch in a semblance of a smile. "Because there are some things I need to make sense in my head and I know you all want answers. My turn. My knowledge of Cybertronian history is intricate, but I need to be sure some things are right. So my first question is this. Does the name The Fallen mean anything to you?"

Optimus frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Is there any significance?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you at the moment," Kat replied, smirking slightly when Optimus realized she outwitted a question from him. "I say Cube, Megatron, and Unicron. You say?"

"Destroyed with only a fragment left, dead, and myth," Ironhide responded with a small snarl at the mention of Megatron.

Optimus nodded to his Weapons Specialist and quickly asked his next question. "How did you bring Prowl back to us?"

Kat sighed and tucked her head under her brother's chin. "Family secret. I will say though that it's something Charles has been after for _years_. My turn." Kat paused as she thought everything over. "What happened to the Ark and Sentinal Prime?"

Optimus and the others jumped and stared at the now afraid woman. "How do you know… Never mind. The Ark and Sentinal Prime were lost to the stars during the war. Along with its cargo. What can you tell us about what is to come and what you do know?" the leading Autobot asked wearily.

Kat sighed at possibly the toughest question. "My knowledge for this universe starts with you Optimus, doing a voice over if you will. 'Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that is has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for Evil. And so began the war – a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called… Earth. But we were already too late.' My knowledge then goes to Qutar where the, at the time Captian Lennox is flying in with his team. Hey Epps… did you ever go to Fig's house and have a little bit of alligator?" Kat asked with false innocence. True to form Epps started muttering about barbeque gators and crickets.

"Well, you defiantly know stuff," Lennox sighed. "Can you tell me what was all said?"

Kat nodded and thought back on it. "It started with Fig. 'Oh, God, five months of this? I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A little bit of mama's alligator étouffée.' Then Epps comes in with. 'You've been talking about barbeque gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mamma's house, Fig. I promise!' With Fig cutting in with. ' But Bobby, Bobby! Gators are known to have the most succulent meat!' He then starts going into some Spanish, but it's never been my thing to translate. I can sing it, not speak it. Any way you Lennox cut him off and tell him, 'How many times do we have to tell you. We don't speak Spanish.' Need I continue?"

Lennox just shook his head. "How?" he just asked.

Kat flinched slightly. "Would you believe me if I told you that all of this was from three multi-billion dollar movies that I'm positive Bay got wrong on at the very least the last one?" Several incredulous, but believing stares were directed at her at that.

Suddenly Epps had a brain blast moment. "Wait, you just said three movies," he commented. "How far does your knowledge go?"

Kat scowled at him. "I had hoped that no one would have caught that," she informed him with a sad sigh. "My knowledge goes until a Sam has been a year out of college and a little past."

"That's a lot of information," Optimus informed her with a raised optic ridge. "Can you tell us more?"

Kat shook her head hard. "No, and please don't ask me to," she continued when it looked like Lennox was going to. "I don't want millions of deaths on my hands. Think of it as a large scale version of the butterfly effect. I change one thing, millions could die. I save on life, three die in that one person's place."

Both leaders grimaced but dropped it. "What do you suggest for us then?" Lennox asked.

Kat sat back and sighed as her mind began to process things at higher speeds. "Josh, Prowl, Hot Rod, and I need to disappear," she finally replied. "However, I'm going to leave my personal number with Bee for Sam and Lennox. And I also need to start working on getting N.E.S.T. away from the government. Otherwise things are _really_ going to go south. Other than that, we need to cut contact and effectively disappear. I'm also going to have Josh or if you are willing Hot Rod, doctor the documents to show that we were never here."

Optimus and Lennox shared long looks at that. "I've got a feeling I don't want to know," Lennox finally sighed and rubbed his head. "If you feel like it's going to help though, I won't stop you. What do you need me to do?"

Kat's smile lifted their hearts slightly. "I can handle the records," Hot Rod piped up getting an approving nod from Optimus.

"Bumblebee will be returning to Sam soon," the big bot informed the other humans. "We can return you and your guards then."

Kat beamed at that and headed for the edge of the roof, motioning the tall Autobot close to her. When he got within arm's reach she reached forward and hugged as much of his large neck as she could. "Thank you Optimus Prime," she whispered, knowing he would hear it clear as day. Suddenly she let go and turned to Lennox. "I do have a question for you though," she informed him with a curious tilt of her head. "Why are you so trusting of me?"

Lennox gave her a small smirk at the question. "Honestly? Because I've been after your brother long enough to know that if you and he are cut from the same cloth then you are just as tough and truthful as he is."

Kat beamed at him with that as she leaned against Josh's side. "So even though most of this stuff would freak out the most solid of person you are cool with it just because my brother is that epic." The three human males laughed at that as she leant against her brother.

Kat just let the sounds of their talking sooth her into a comfortable sleep where she was able to dream of happy days and hot cars. Josh noticed his sister slowly fall into her dreams and with a motion of his hand got the gentle talking to stop. "She's finally out," he informed them, his voice pitched so that they could hear him but he wouldn't wake the woman against his side. "Optimus? Lennox has my number so I will send him Kat's and he can pass it on to Bee. I'm going to take care of her until we leave."

Optimus just nodded as Lennox picked up her guitar and Josh picked Kat up like he had only a few days ago. "Will she be okay?" Hot Rod asked as they headed for the roof staircase.

Josh paused to look down at her face. "With time, yes," he finally replied. "Getting her home so she can work will help."

Josh felt more than saw the Autobots nod. "Then we will get her home," Lennox informed the man with a soft smile. "She's a good kid."

"That she is." Prowl was the one who piped up. "That she is." With a nod to his new guardian Josh took his sister to her room. They had work to do.

**A/N: **IT'S ALIVE! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm still looking for guesses on what Kat did to bring Prowl back. My hints are thus. It's not magic, it's not science, it's hereditary but only woman of her blood line can use it.

**Review Thanks**: Thanks to _magiccrazy101_, _night-and-autumn_, and _Pelawen Night_. Again, sorry it has taken so long.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Thanks to _angel1897_ for the review! Right after I got your review the inspiration for this chapter just kept coming so thanks for sparking something!

**Disclaimer**: Transformers does not belong to me as much as I want them. I am doing this just for fun and because my crazy mind won't shut up if I don't, there is no profit being made.

**Chapter 10**

**Kat's Plan: Phase One Commence**

Optimus was good on his word and all too soon Kat was standing in her loft apartment, with Hot Rod's holo-form by her side. To be honest Kat didn't know what to do at the moment. She knew that she had to unpack, check her messages from the blinking light of her machine, work on what she knew, start setting up to take N.E.S.T. into good hands… the list went on and on and she didn't know where to start. Hot Rod seemed to notice her trouble as he carefully set her bag on the bed, startling her into at least blinking. "What do you want to do?" the Autobot in human form asked, coming back towards the middle of her the room to lean against her couch.

Kat shook her head to knock the heavy thoughts away and took a closer look at her loft with a grimace. It needed to be cleaned badly. "How about you head downstairs and make sure the shop is cleaned up?" she suggested. "I'll start cleaning up here."

Hot Rod nodded and left her to her own devices. After watching his holo-form disappear down stairs Kat sighed and started unpacking and cleaning automatically, letting her mind start working on ideas, plots, and plans. When the silence got to her thinking and cleaning process she scowled and headed to her player. Only when the sound of her cleaning playlist starting ringing through the place was she able to get back to work and hash out ideas.

Many thoughts were tossed around before she actually was able to get something that might work. Once her apartment was clean and her laundry started she pulled out her laptop and plopped on her couch. When Hot Rod walked back in that's how he found her, typing away madly on the machine. He paused to gape at what he found. The open kitchen with its shiny metal appliances, marble countertops and tile floor gleamed, to his left. Walking a little further in he turned to the right to see her bed stripped and the bedding waiting by the wire frame to be washed. Turning back to the left the windows that lead out to her wrap around deck gleamed, streak free and spot less. Her living room was warm, the stereo still playing and displaying an animation on the large TV she had mounted in the far south east corner of the room. Her L-shaped couch showed signs of vacuuming and she has claimed one section for herself, spreading papers, books, and sticky notes around her with her computer on her lap and an iced beverage on the coffee table before her. "Everything is okay downstairs," he informed her looking around once more. Even her lush blue carpet seemed to shine in the state of clean she put her place through.

"That's good," she replied absently. "I've got six engines, several brake jobs, and I was fired from my gig at _Ice_ so I have time for the jobs before I finish with N.E.S.T. I can start phase one the second I get a hold of my brother and I have the plan in such a way I can keep things safe."

Hot Rod's holo-form had its jaw on the floor and he was sure his real body was doing the same. He hadn't been down there more than a half hour and she had done all of this in such a small amount of time? "What?" he finally got out.

Kat looked up at him, long enough to catch his gapping, before she went back to her computer. "Things are about to get busy. That's all you need to really comprehend at the moment. Now, can I have your help running and fixing the cars that come through my shop?" As he was still standing she waved to have him sit down.

"Uh, sure?" Hot Rod stammered sinking onto the open portion of couch that she waved too.

Kat just nodded and continued working. Not stopping her typing she expertly flipped her phone open and dialed a number before putting it on speaker and setting it down to continue her work. "Hello?" Josh's voice came from over the line. "What do you have sis?"

"I'm looking at hiring some new employees and turning my shop into that auto experimental facility you wanted," she informed him finally stopping to read over what she had out. "I need all the profiles of the mechanics you have on the pay role sent to my private line ASAP. Also, we're going to start buying up N.E.S.T. shares through sub corporation, shares, non-profit organizations, I don't care how but get them in our company's name. Also, I'm willing to call in your contract."

Hot Rod settled across from Kat as he heard a hiss over the phone line. This was one of the most interesting conversations he had the pleasure of knowing. "Are you serious?" he demanded. "You want to come into the divisions you started up? Become my VP?"

Kat sighed and leaned back, letting her head thump against the head rest tiredly. "As much as I swore I never would do so… yes. I'm coming in. I want my shop to become my primary hub for the tech center once I get the last jobs done. Also, I want two new people hired and sent right to me."

There was a significant pause as typing came through the phone. Finally Josh piped up, "Okay, what are the names?"

Kat smiled almost wistfully. "Female by the name of Maggie Madsen and a male by the name of Glen Whitmann. I don't care how you get them or what you have to offer them but I want them and I want them at my launch. ETA for launch is in… three weeks. I should have my jobs done then."

Josh swore at that and typed faster. "That's not much time on my end," he informed her. "Madsen and Whitmann are currently under government. It will be hard to get them."

"If you have a problem set up an appointment between them and I," she chuckled. "Or you can just mention they will get to work with the Autobots again."

Josh choked at that but didn't say anything else. Finally he asked, "Anything else?"

Kat picked up her laptop once more and read through things. "I want an eye on Sam and his family, Mikaela and her's, and all of the military family's with N.E.S.T. I want them protected from anything and everything. Set up just in case funds should the soldiers die. I don't want them to have to worry about the safety or the stability of their loved ones."

"That is something I can easily do," Josh replied softly. "I'll get stuff set up and I'll send the files right away."

Kat sighed at that. "Thanks big brother."

Josh gave a soft chuckle at that. "Not a problem little sister. Get to work."

Kat just smiled and ended the call only to stare at the computer screen. "This could actually work," she stated out loud and saved the file she had created. That done she closed her laptop and smiled at the holo-form. "Shall we get started?"

Hot Rod blinked at her stunned. "I'm in for a lot of trouble aren't I?" he asked rhetorically and got a laugh in return. Oh yeah, he was in for it now.

Kat worked diligently to finish up with her clients at her auto shop and apologized over and over again about having to close down. "I'm afraid I've been hired to do more specialized work which means the shop has to get closed down!" she informed anyone who asked. "The guy I hired as a temp is just that, a temp and has another obligation after this. So as much as I want to keep the shop open I can't." Many people were greatly upset but let her go. Only close friends knew that her shop was going to change into a Starlight Inventions hub while the primary hub moved from the Springs to its new location in New York.

And set up was going well. Josh had sent over many personnel files and after careful examination and interviews Kat had a crack team waiting to move in to the newly renovated space. Josh even managed to snag Maggie and Glen, though it had taken Kat meeting with them and proving that she was working with the Autobots (Prowl and Hot Rod had transformed for the two and they were convinced). Hot Rod was vital on keeping up with what the Autobots were doing and keeping track on the Decpticons that were also mobilizing. Kat knew she had some time before the second movie started coming true and wanted to that to her advantage. Josh had quietly began supplying NEST with weapons, armor, vehicles, you name it to get them away from full military control and after some quite negotiations even got the President to sign the division's control over to a "Private Benefactor", though it was still in the name of the United States of America that NEST worked for. General Morshower, the man running NEST from the JCS or Joint Chiefs of Staff, was quickly notified of the new change in command and flown to meet his new boss. That was one conversation Josh left to Kat to handle.

"Hello, Starlight Inventions, I'm Katherine O'Malley V.P." Kat greeted the man with a smile, showing him into her new office. The girl had build on top of her old shop and some of the land nearby that she quickly bought up, turning the once two story car shop into a 14-story lab/office/hub that sat a half a block wide and half a block long.

"Miss O'Malley," Morshower greeted her back as he took of his hat and offered her his hand. Kat took the hand with a firm shake, showing him she wasn't intimidated as he had hopped by coming in uniform. "I am USMC General Glenn Morshower, head of a special division called…"

"NEST," Kat interrupted him gently and showed him to the couch she had for guests making sure he was comfortable. "Yes sir, General Morshower, I'm aware of who you are and who you command."

She seemed to have shocked the man with her comment he fell silent for a moment and made himself comfortable. "Well then Miss O'Malley, I guess you also know why I am here," he finally stated.

Kat smiled slightly at that. "Would you like something to drink? I just made a pot of coffee, just the way my father liked it too."

The General hid his displeasure at not getting right to business and offered her a strained smile. "Black please," he requested. Kat stood, absently smoothing out the wrinkles from her sharp suit to fix them two cups, keeping his black as night and only adding a little creamer to hers.

Once she had the drinks she carefully handed the General his and sat back down. General Morshower choked slightly when he realized he got Marine Black coffee instead of the watered down version he had been expecting. Kat smiled again when she saw that. "My father was military, bouncing around divisions before settling as a USMC EOD expert," she explained and took a deep drag of her coffee. "He loved his coffee this way. However, I'm digressing. You wish to know why all of a sudden you have a new boss that isn't the president or SecDef."

Morshower sat straight at that. "Yes, I would like an explanation to that," he replied setting the coffee down. "I must say I was not expecting Starlight Inventions to be behind all of this."

Kat let a ghost of a smile grace her lips. "That's because Starlight has nothing to do with this," she informed him, getting another startled jump from the man. "My brother and I, after a series of strange and unimportant events ended up at Diego Garcia, Josh to aid with advancements and myself because I had learned of the Autobot's existence through… rather extraordinary means. I'm your supposed security leek however I've signed all the non-disclosure agreements and have the clearance to know of them."

"And just how do you know all about them?" General Morshower demanded.

"That's something I cannot disclose at this time but let me just say it also gave me some insight on what will happen if the Autobots remain under full Military command. Which is why I pulled the strings to offer them global asylum and safety for the Autobots and full pay, compensation, and benefits to the humans who join them and no one has been the wiser and full presidential approval," she replied, a self satisfied smile on her lips.

"How can you give them global asylum?" the General finally asked. "The best we could do is hide them from the world and let other nations join NEST's team."

Kat defiantly appeared to be the cat that ate that blasted canary at that. "Several loopholes that not many people are aware of that involve the sub company agreement I set up with the president," she informed him, pulling up a global map on the television behind her. "As long as they agree to work for me and my family fighting Decpticons we will give them a safe place to live as the desire. Also we were able to get an agreement to have several of the bots work with us as Starlight begins on working on our more… out there inventions. They won't share their tech as they agreed, but it said nothing about us learning from them."

"And you are offering that immunity to the Autobots and NEST team," Morshower summed up, sinking back on the couch.

"Yes," Kat confirmed, letting the information sink in.

General Morshower stared at her in shock for several minutes then slowly shook his head. "And you think that pulling the Autobots away from the military is a good idea?" he asked again.

Kat nodded seriously. "Extremely. Now, I can't tell you all I know, but let's just say that there's a push government dog sniffing around who will do anything to see the Autobots get kicked off this planet. But if they leave? I can guarantee at least 1.5 million people will die. I want to see this dog burry itself with its stupidity, which is why the only ones who know Starlight is pulling the strings now are going to be you, me, and the president."

"You don't want me telling my men?" Morshower asked puzzled.

Kat shook her head slowly. "No, just that there's a new monetary backer who gets a good say on what goes on at NEST," she requested.

Morshower thought if over. He had a very good idea that the 'dog' was the new American National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway who was pushing to get weapons from the Autobots or to get them kicked off the planet. Honestly, the man was annoying everyone at NEST and to seeing him get taken down a notch would be something very satisfying and if this young woman could do it, then he would help her. "Very well Miss O'Malley, you have yourself a deal," the General agreed, standing and offering her his hand. "I will have my aid give your secretary my secure number for whenever you need to contact me."

Kat's smile lit up the room at that. "You won't regret agreeing to this General," she informed him standing and taking his hand in a firm shake. "We'll be sending a new shipment of mini-sabot rounds sometime this week. Expect a shipment of specially treated handguns for the rounds sometime next month. Sadly production of the guns is taking some time, just to make sure that they won't explode on the first shot. I will not comprising our troops with a faulty weapon like some of our competitors."

General Morshower nodded happily and was shown out by Hot Rod's holo-form. Only once he was gone did Kat flop back onto the couch with an explosive breath of relief. She sat there for a good while, not even moving when Hot Rod, or as he was more commonly know currently as Roderick Hotshock, came back in. She did however roll her head to look him over. His red hair had been spiked up tastefully and it complimented the dusting of freckles he had across his nose and cheeks. She had let him keep the lei he had and it complimented the black shirt and pants he had. On one ear he had an ear piece that disguised his ability to call without a phone and in his hand he had reports for her.

"The General tire you out?" he asked with his easy smile.

Kat groaned. "Let's just say I'm happy he agreed so easily," she retorted. "If he hadn't I would have made a very powerfully enemy."

"He's that powerful?" Hot Rod asked sitting next to her and setting the papers onto the table before him. "How does he have so much power?"

"He is the military's go to man for NEST," she informed Hot Rod, staring at the ceiling. "If he says they don't get something, or go somewhere, they don't. If he had said no, I would have to up spur him and I like the guy enough and he's decorated highly enough to make me not to want to do that."

"Impressive," Hot Rod muttered. "Well, let's get working."

Kat smiled and picked up her paperwork. She had a lot of work to do and only a few more months to work with. Starlight Inventions moved quickly and quietly and all too soon Kat was watching college students getting ready to attend their first day of classes. That's when Kat got her first call from Sam. "Miss O'Malley?" the boy asked timidly when she picked up. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Sam," Kat assured him closing up her office to dedicate her attention to the teen. "First call me Kat. Second, what's going on?"

"You know I got into college in Washington right?" he asked and Kat hummed her knowledge. "Can you keep an eye on Mikeala? She doesn't want to come with me and I'm worried about her."

Kat smiled at the devotion Sam showed to his girlfriend. "I can do that Sam. I was going to call her in a moment and speak to her anyway. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm… okay," he finally replied. "I'm trying to convince Bumblebee to go back to the Autobots so I can live a normal life."

Kat sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Sam, have you stopped to think that maybe you are meant for something more?" she asked him, looking out the window to see the expansive mountain view behind her. "That normality is extremely boring?" Sam stayed silent for a long moment and Kat sighed again. "Just think about it okay?"

"You know, Bumblebee never told me how you knew of them," Sam informed her. "How did you? And how did you change Prowl back from Barricade?"

Kat thought it over and sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked of him. "For at least 2 months?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Sam informed her. "I can keep if form anyone you ask."

Kat sighed and gently scratched the side of her head as she thought over what to say. "Okay, this is how I can best explain it and I ask that you keep it from everyone." She waited for the teen to agree before she continued. "In Ireland, millennia ago, Druids and their ilk were known throughout the reign. One division of Druids decided they wanted to combine the theories of science and magic and created something called "Starlight". They deduced that is was some kind of mix of pure science and pure magic, something never seen before in the world. It however had an unfortunate side affect and bonded, for lack of a better term, with the wife and daughter of the head of the Druidic order. After several years of experimentation, it was discovered that only the women of the Druid's blood line could use this starlight. The blood line was passed through out all of the Druid females until we get to this day and age. Sadly there is only one family line left. My mother was the last of the Druidic blood line and passed the knowledge of her family's history to my brother and I while I got the abilities."

Sam was silent for a long time before informing her, "That's an impressive story. So you used Starlight to turn Barricade into Prowl?"

"Sort of," she laughed. "Prowl was turned into Barricade by a virus that Megatron created. As to how I know about them, don't you remember me telling you I was from an alternate dimension or were you not in the room?"

"I wasn't in the room," he reminded her. "Neither Mikeala or I were."

"Ah," Kat sighed. "That's right. Basically, I am from another dimension and when Ironhide hit me, I was hit by an identical car in my dimension. The end result was my dimension, and this dimension colliding, or at least that's the theory Josh came up with once we found that my stuff came with. If it had been just my soul, none of my things would have come with. In my original dimension the Transformers were a TV and movie series."

"Wow," Sam breathed. "That's cool."

"Are we good?" she asked him.

Sam's laugh assured her. "Oh yeah, Bee helped out a lot with that. We're more than good."

"Good," she sighed happily. "Keep my number close and give me a call if you ever need anything okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Thanks… Kat," Sam thanked her and they hung up.

Kat sat there for a few minutes, going over the second hardest conversation she had to have, this one with a boy she knew only from what she had seen in the movies who chose to contact someone he didn't even know for help. And she couldn't do a damn thing about what was going to happen next. "Oh God Sam," she whispered into the empty room. "Forgive me." She knew the next call she got from the boy would not be a happy one. However, she still had work to do and quickly started making sure her contingency plans were in place.

A few days later a secure video conference was asked to display on her computer. The General had created a secure link for her to hear their debriefings and follow NEST along with him, and without the soldiers knowing she was listening in so she could figure out how to handle the media fall out once NEST came to light. Her message box sent whatever she wanted relayed only to the General's specific hand held window that they had supplied him with so that even the men in the room with him wouldn't know. Kat pulled up the window just as they finished connecting to Diego Garcia and also pulled up the file she had been sent on the Op. Seeing that several had died she quickly noted their names and made a note to attend their funerals if she could and give the service packages to their families. "General?" Lennox greeted the man.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op," Morshower greeted him sadly. "We had a rough day out there."

"Yes, sir," Lennox sighed before getting back into the swing of things. "We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed," Morshower agreed after getting confirmation from Kat.

The two of them waited as techs pointed a special speaker towards the large bot and for him to speak. "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decpeticon incursions this year, each on a different continent," the large bot spoke and Kat felt her heart swell in pride. "They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter cam with a warning."

Kat tensed as a recording played and watched the General frown. "'The Fallen'," the General echoed worriedly. "Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus sighed. "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and was lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" a new voice cut in and Kat let an evil grin cross her face. She couldn't wait to see this man eat dirt. "With this so called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Major Lennox informed the two dryly as the other man fought his way up to the deck where the conference happened. "The president just appointed him liaison." He mouthed 'oh boy' and rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I didn't get that memo," Morshower drawled as a message from Kat popped up . _I asked for him for now. Woof, woof_, it read. Seeing that the General had to quickly hide his sadistic grin. He knew from his interactions with the young woman that she had something evil planned for this man. He just had to wait to see what it was.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway straightened his tie as he came into the camera's focus. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus informed him and Kat caught sight of him pointing a finger at Galloway. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway countered quickly.

Kat was extremely glad she was recording all of this conversation at that and sent the General a message as Lennox puffed up. "With all due respect we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years!"

Epps's faint voice piped up with "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together!"

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk!" Galloway called down mockingly.

Morshower quickly read the message their benefactor sent and frowned, gracefully ignoring the caught mutterings from Epps of, "Don't tempt me."

"Easy," Optimus chided and let the man walk away to cool off.

Galloway quickly picked up steam once more. "And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there Mr. Galloway," Morshower cut in with a glare. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." As much as he wanted to mention their anonymous benefactor he bit back that comment at her request. She would get the perfect revenge on him later she said and he forced himself to trust her on that.

"Well, be that as it may General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach," Galloway informed him.

Kat started ignoring him from there out, having remembered the rest of his spiel from the movie and quickly dialed up the General's number. "I was wondering when you were going to call," the man informed her, casting a glance at the camera that broadcasted to her. "Galloway and the other can't hear us. Go ahead."

"Are you're men recording what he's saying?" Kat asked and waited for his nod. "Good. This moron is well, a moron, but I like making him eat his words. If information about the Transformers get's out guess who just their biggest supporter becomes. And I get to rip the rug out from underneath him if he tried to pull command away from you. Aren't you glad you work for me?"

"How?" Morshower demanded, absently noting what the man was saying. He had caught the please note in her voice and mentally sympathized the poor man.

"Editing is a great thing and the President owes my family a few favors. That and I now own NEST," Kat finished and hung up just as Galloway got to the end of his speech.

"So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" he demanded of Optimus.

"Freedom is your right," the big bot replied. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?"

Galloway's sneer was the last image Kat recorded as she cut the feed and smiled. "Hey Roddy!" she called and got Hot Rod to poke his head into her office. "Pack up. We're going to New York."

"Is your plan starting to come into being?" he asked already starting to cancel her appointments and pulling up the 'plan' list she came up with for him.

"Galloway just showed up at NEST," she replied with a smirk. "I have a video file on my computer I want you to use for the promotional ads. Use the audio any way you want. I just want it to be his voice."

"Got it," Hot Rod grinned and starting working on the 'tablet' he was using. "So you just need to grab your bags and the jet will be waiting for us. I can let you handle contacting your brother correct?" he asked looking over his short list.

Kat just showed him her phone and the speed dial just waiting for the send button. Hot Rod quickly left to deal with his end of things and Kat called Josh up. "Hey kitten!" Josh greeted her. "When are you going to visit me here in New York?"

"Tonight," she replied happily. "I'm going to fly in tonight with my secretary and we're going to need a full package. Phase one is done and Phase two is starting."

Josh let out a long low whistle. "That was fast," he informed her. "How long ago did you start Phase one?"

"Six months ago," Kat informed him. "When we got home from our… trip. Anyway, I'm coming to see the new office you've been setting up and we'll get started okay?"

"See you this evening then sis," Josh laughed and they hung up.

Hot Rod finished up about then and came back with a grin. "Ready?" Kat just nodded and headed to the elevator. Using a special key she called the elevator to her and entered, Hot Rod following. Using the key again she gained access to the exclusive and mostly unknown 14th floor. Once the elevator arrived she stepped off opened the only door in the small hallway there. "I still can't believe you created this condo," Hot Rod informed her as they stepped into the spacious apartment. With a large kitchen, amazing living room, open master bedroom, guest room on an upper level, two bathrooms plus a laundry room, and large balcony the condo was open, spacious, and homey. And to save costs she had used all of the material from her old apartment, so there was no color change for her. "Do you have a building degree somewhere in that brain of yours?

"This is actually our mother's design," she informed the 'bot as she grabbed her already packed bag and pulled it out of her closet. She then pulled out her weapon's vest and put it on to load up. "One of them anyway. Her specialties were homes but she also designed apartments and condos on the side." Kat grabbed her .45s and the sabot rounds, checking to see she had full magazines she put the spares in the special pockets she had. She then put her knife in the small of her back and pulled out her katanna and attached it to her side. Having her license to carry concealed weapons easily accessible along with her permits for the sword and the ones that let her carry her weapons on a plane she tossed on her beautiful duster and grabbed her bag. "Let's rock," she informed the waiting Autobot. The two gave each other matching Cheshire grins before they headed out. They had a plane to catch and plans to weave.

**A/N:** I'M ALIVE! And I can't believe I was able to write this chapter in two days. The words just kept flowing! I hope it lasts for a while longer… Also, I do have an image of Hot Rod's Holo-form and images of the O'Malley's. If you want copies send me a review letting me know and I'll send them over the site e-mail.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **The newest installment is here! YAY! Thanks to _angel1897_ and _FORD B_ for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Chapter 11**

**Phase Two: Galloway Eats Dirt and NEST Goes Live**

Kat and Hot Rod's arrival in New York was quiet and swift, just the way the young woman wanted. However, after a few days of relaxation and catching up with Josh, things didn't stay silent as her phone went off. Kat checked the I.D. and frowned. "General what can I do for you?" she asked motioning for her brother to stay silent.

"The AllSpark shard in our possession has been stolen and the Autobots are out of contact," Morshower informed her. "Do you have any recommendations?"

Kat drummed her fingers on the leather upholstery of the chair she was sitting in as she thought everything over. "Keep an eye on the nets at the Abyss," she finally replied. "If they start screaming and you have no contact then we have a big, big problem. I also need the location of the Eastern US NEST base. Things are going to heat up soon. I'm also going to get some UAV's on the deck for emergencies and empty the USS Roosevelt, but keep it at its current position in 2 days. I don't care how you do it just do it. You just let me know where I need to have those UAV's fly."

"Understood," General Morshower sighed and they quickly disconnected.

Kat sighed and Josh leaned over to squeeze her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll live," she informed him. "Hot Rod, Prowl, I need you to block your coms to Prime and the others. I don't care how often they try to contact you, you do not reply. Got it?"

The two bots nodded solemnly at her serious tone and quickly set up the blocks, only keeping the coms between the two of them open so they could best protect their charges. "What happens now?" Prowl asked once that was done.

Kat sat forward and touched her fingers together. "I need to see the President," she finally stated. "And I need to do it now before he tries to put Galloway as operational commander. I honestly forgot he might do that and I can't afford his stupidity."

"Wait," Josh held up his hands. "I thought you were going to wait?" he asked. "What changed?"

"Galloway," Kat informed him. "He's pushed to many of my buttons and I want him gone. He _needs_ to go."

Josh sighed and passed Kat his cell. "Best make the call now," he informed her. "Thankfully the president is always willing to meet with O'Malley's."

"That's because we were the most vocal supporters," Kat muttered and dialed up the number. Putting a soft smile on her lips she waited patiently. "Hello there Barack," Kat greeted the man. "This is Kat O'Malley how are you doing?" she asked.

"Kat!" the other man greeted her pleased. "I am doing well! What can I do for you and your brother today?"

"I was hoping to meet with you tomorrow," she replied with a pleased nod. "I have some business to discuss with you and honestly wish to see an old family friend. Can we meet say for brunch tomorrow?"

"Of course," Barack responded happily. "I know this wonderful restaurant near the White House. And I must insist you come for dinner that evening. Would your brother be joining us?"

Kat shot a questioning look at Josh, but the black haired man shook his head. "No, Josh has things to attend to things in New York," she informed the other man. "But my secretary will be joining me. What time would be good?"

Kat heard the man flipping through paper, presumably a schedule. "How about ten?" he asked. "I can call and get reservations so they are expecting us. What work will we be discussing so I can grab that paperwork?"

"Project NEST," she informed him. "There are a few details that… need to be hammered out." Kat paused to hear him scratch down the project name and heard him hum as he thought the file over. "Now, as to dinner, I would love to join you and your family. Shall we make it a day then?"

"Sounds wonderful," Barack agreed. "I will see you tomorrow at ten. Till then!"

"Until then," Kat echoed and they quickly hung up. "Josh, I love you, but we need to get going."

"I've already called the jet for refueling and it's waiting on the tarmac for you," the man sighed and stood to look his little sister over. "I don't like it, but I will stay here to take care of the media fall out you seem to think is coming. Do I even get a little hint?" he begged.

Prowl's holo-form (a 30-ish man with black hair) nodded as well. Hot Rod was pale and quickly headed for the large windows that showed the impressive New York skyline. He already knew. Kat watched him walk off sadly then turned her sad eyes to the other two. "The Decepticons are going to use the media to go after Sam," she informed him. "And… Optimus is going to die for a small period of time."

Prowl never got to exclaim his shock as his processors glitched and the holo-form disappeared. "I'll got restart his processors," Hot Rod sighed and winked out. The two waited for a few minutes before both winked into existence.

"WHAT?" Prowl demanded jumping to his feet. "And ye're are just going to let it happen?"

"Because if I try to change it Sam will never understand his destiny and Optimus will never get the Matrix of Leadership," Kat snapped back, tears already starting to fall. "Do you think I like this? That I enjoy letting him go even for the smallest of time? I have the weight of the world in my shoulders Prowl! I can tell you what can happen and how many are going to die! I'm trying to save thousands on the USS Rossevelt! But if one person has to die and came come back while saving millions that's the choice I have to make!"

Josh cut Kat's rant off by pulling her into his arms and letting her sob. He knew the burden of having knowledge that could save or doom lives was an extremely powerful but maddening thing. With the power of three hanging over her head if she saved thousands then millions could die in their place. Three lives for the life of one. "It will be okay," he assured her glancing at the now pale bodyguard he had. "It will be okay."

Prowl, realizing the impact his word had on the girl, gulped and stepped forward to gently pat her on the shoulder. "Ah'm sorry," he whispered. "Ah, shouldn't have said those things and my processors aren't working all right after a glitch."

Kat gave him a watery smile and pulled away from her brother. "Hot Rod and I need to get going," she informed the two and Hot Rod, hearing his name, walked over. "Shall we?" she asked her new friend with a shaky smile.

"The jet's ready and waiting," Hot Rod informed her, having received the call a few minutes ago. "I've got a hotel booked for you if you want."

"Thanks Roddy," Kat sighed and hugged the holo-form. "Do you have a place for you to Transform and stretch out for a bit? I know being in your vehicle form can be cramping."

"No, but I can made do until we reach NEST," he assured her. "Shall we?"

Kat nodded and after hugging Josh and the embarrassed Prowl the two headed out. Once more flying Kat when over the paperwork she had drawn up to finish the transferring of NEST to her control. It helped that her company was loved across the world and she had good relations with the leaders of many global countries. That was going to help once she started the third phase of her grand plan. "This just might work," she finally stated aloud, getting Hot Rod to look at her. "I just might be able to pull this off." Hot Rod arched an eye brow and pulled the paper work she had been going over to him.

After reading it over he looked at her. "You are crazy right?" he asked to confirm and got a positive nod. "Just checking," he sighed.

Kat chuckled as her phone rang. Checking the number she recognized the presidential number and quickly picked up. "Yes Mr. President," she greeted.

"Please Kat," Barack laughed. "It's Barack."

"How can I help you Barack," Kat smiled relaxing slightly.

She heard him pick up papers and start flipping through them. "I've been looking over the file we discussed and there are several things in here I'm honestly not sure you have clearance for. I'm just seeing what level you have."

"Above code S," she replied honestly. "I was cleared about 3 years ago when we requested sabot round technology to work on improving it. I will be in D.C. in a few hours if you are honestly willing to meet now."

"That serious?" Barack asked puzzled.

"Yes sir," she sighed. "I would put it off if I thought it might help, but honestly the sooner we can meet the better."

Barack hummed worriedly and thought what the girl was telling him over. "Very well, I will have an escort meet you at the airport. We'll talk when you arrive."

Kat sighed, "Thank you Barack. I will see you shortly. I have my own car and we'll follow your men."

"See you soon dear," the president sighed as well and they quickly hung up. Kat sank back into her seat as they continued their flight; the silence that surrounded them seemed to say something about what might happen.

Finally they touched down in D.C. and as Kat stepped off she spotted the black cars waiting for them. "Pull out and around Hot Rod," Kat ordered quietly. "Our escort is here."

Hot Rod nodded and vanished from inside the plane, deactivating the holo-form only to have it re-appear in his vehicle form. Quickly driving himself out of the plane's carrier hold to stop in front of Kat. The girl nodded to the secret service men as she entered Hot Rod's from and the two quickly followed the black cars to the white house. "Are you sure about this?" Hot Rod asked from the radio. "Can we trust him to let go of NEST like you think he will?"

"He owes the family a few favors," Kat informed him, starring ahead sightlessly. "That, and to be honest it's not a good idea for one government to hold such a powerful organization. Even Barack knows that. So if a neutral organization, one that's liked globally and usually can be seen taking no sides, takes it then we run into less foreign affair problems. That, and now I get to make Galloway eat dirt if Barack still decides to give him temporary operational command."

Hot Rod fell silent as they finally arrived at the White House and a black man with a large, friendly grin greeted them. "Kat!" the man cried, arms wide to give the young woman a hug as she exited the car. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too Barack," Kat smiled back at him as she accepted the hug. "May I introduce my secretary Rodrick Hotshoch?"

Hot Rod's holo-form offered his hand with an easy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President."

The president shook hands with him and gave the man an easy grin. "And you Mr. Hotshock. Please follow me." Kat gave Hot Rod a pleased smile and quickly followed the man into the large White House. Once they were in the Oval office Barack offered them drinks and they sat down to start discussing business. "Now, what is it that you want with NEST Kat?" Barack asked, pulling out the NEST file. "You already practically own it with all the legal set up you put the government through."

Kat smiled gently at the man. "Barack, you and I both know that practically owning something isn't going to cut it," she informed him. "When, and it is just a question of when, NEST and the Autobots become public nations around the world are going to look for reasons to pull them away from US control. If they are under an organization that's known for being friends with all of the nations around the world then there is less of a chance of things going from bad to worse. That's where Starlight Inventions and my sub corporation, Global Autobot Relocation or GAR and NEST, come in. This is for you."

Hot Rod slid the new paperwork over to the man and let him read everything Kat had typed up. Barack sat back as what he read sank in. "Are you serious about this?" he asked, setting the papers down. "You would offer our military men and women the same pay and benefits, better actually, to work in NEST and spread that offer around the world? While offering the US government the ability to appoint operational command unless the individual does something that threatens the national security, the treaty with our new friends, or threatens our new friends?"

"Yes," Kat smiled. "They would still be attached to their individual country's military, but they would also work for me. However the screening process is very, very intense to make sure that they can work well with the Autobots. I will not have someone working with my men who will end up endangering them."

Barack looked the woman over. He noticed her blue eyes seemed wary and tired though her shoulder length blond hair and been recently brushed and pulled back with a clip. The red shirt and black pants showed her time on the airplane with wrinkles and the vest she wore underneath he knew could hold her guns and other weapons, though she only carried her sword in with her, thankfully having the license so she could have it in the President's presence. Her trench coat hid the sword and was recently cleaned. All in all, she looked tired but ready for battle at a second's notice. "You know a lot more than you are telling me," the man stated staring at her.

Kat couldn't hide the flash of sadness and worry that crossed her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so," she informed him. "And for safeties sake I can't say anything more."

Barack sighed and leaned forward to lace his fingers and rest his head on them. "Okay, I'll sign the paperwork. Just take care of our men. General Morshwore will maintain command unless things change."

"Done," Kat agreed and watched with happy satisfaction as the president signed NEST into her full control. "Thank you Barack. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Our people thank you."

"Just make sure things stay safe," the man requested with a worried look at her.

Kat nodded as she stood. Suddenly her phone went off. Kat frowned and flipped it open. "O'Malley," she snapped.

"We have a problem," General Morshower informed her. "The nets protecting NBE one are screaming and we have no DSRVs. The Autobots are also out of contact."

"I will be on my way to the Eastern NEST base later this evening," Kat informed him sharply. "Keep trying the Autobot channels. The second you have contact inform me."

"Understood," Morshower sighed and they disconnected. Kat snapped her phone shut with a weary sigh.

Barack sent her a worried look. "Are things alright?" he asked, standing with her.

"Things are starting to heat up," she informed him. "Be ready to be flown to a hidden bunker. I need to take off." Barack gave her one last hug and let the girl leave with her secretary.

"Where are we going?" Hot Rod asked as Kat rubbed her eyes.

"I need sleep," she informed him. "We have until afternoon in two days to get to the base. How fast can you drive that?"

"I could be there in an hour if I need too," Hot Rod informed her gently. "I'm taking you to the hotel to sleep. We'll start that way after the dinner with the president."

Kat nodded, too tired to argue. Hot Rod helped her into his vehicle form and quickly drove off. As they drove Kat fell into a gentle sleep, the events of the next few days running through her head. Her dreams were peppered with the sight of Sam, Mikaela, and Leo's terrified faces, Optimus's death, and the horrified looks on Lennox and Epp's faces when his body was returned to them. Because of these dreams she didn't sleep well. She only really woke when Hot Rod moved her from his vehicle form into the hotel room before drifting back into her uneasy dreams.

Kat woke long enough to have dinner with the president and his family, placing a fake smile on her face for the meal before they knew what was happening. Her sadness however, was still tangible throughout the meal and after the children were sent away Michelle confronted the younger woman about it. "Kat, you've had an air of sadness around you all evening," the woman stated giving the other girl a pointed look. "What's wrong?"

Kat blinked at the other woman and her husband. "It's nothing Michelle," she sighed. "Just my thoughts running around in circles."

"You're lying," Barack stated as he handed the young woman a strong drink. "What's really bothering you?"

Kat took the drink with a sigh as Hot Rod wrapped an arm around her. "It has to do with the business we talked about earlier," she informed them. "It's just weighing heavily on my mind."

"Is everything okay?" Michelle asked worriedly.

Kat took a long drink on the alcohol and grimaced when she realized it was scotch. Scotch was the one drink she didn't always handle well on it's own. "It will be," she finally answered and set the empty glass down. "But I'm afraid we must get going."

"Already?" Barack asked puzzled. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink Mr. Hotshock?"

"I'm fine," Hot Rod informed the other man. "But she is right. We have a long journey a head of us."

Michelle stood with a sigh at that. "Very well then," she offered a gentle smile. "Be safe."

Kat hugged the two with her own small smile. "We will," she promised. After giving their goodbyes the two headed out. They had a long drive to make.

The two were nearly to the New Jersey base when the call came. Checking the number Kat paled then picked up. "Hello?" she greeted hesitantly.

"Kat?" Sam replied slightly choked. "It's… it's Sam."

"Sam," she breathed. Checking the time she realized that only in a few hours they would be flying Optimus's dead body to the small base and had to hurry. "Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Sam informed her. "I don't really know where I am at the moment but Bee and the twins are with me as is Mikeala and my roommate. Is… this phone taped?"

"No not now but I can't guarantee later," she informed him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Prime." Sam's breath hitched there. "He's… oh God, Kat Optimus is dead! He sacrificed himself for me! And now I have these symbols rattling around in my brain and Megatron is back and wants what's in my head. I don't know what to do!"

"Breath," Kat informed him, listening to the boy sob. "Where's Bee and Mikaela?" she asked.

There were sounds of the phone being passed around and a female voice came over the line. "Hello?"

"Mikaela are you near Bumblebee?" she demanded.

"Kat?" the girl inquired. "Yeah, we're driving right now, we just left the forest. Why?"

"Put me on speaker phone," she ordered and the girl quickly did. "Listen to me all of you," she snapped. "I need you to hide right now. Hide until you know more. I won't be able to contact you again, as I'm about to get called into some sticky business to try and keep you safe. I won't be able to do much right now but I will try everything. Okay? Bumblebee, keep them safe."

She waited to hear a radio answer from the 'bot before hanging up. She threw her head back against the seat and sighed. "Optimus is dead," she informed the Autobot she was riding in, causing him to splutter for a second before he regained control once more.

"We best get driving then," he sighed and sped up. "What do we do now?"

Before Kat could answer her phone went off again. "Hello?"

"Kat what in God's name happened?" Barack demanded, gaining another sigh from the young woman. "What hacked us? Why do they want that boy? I'm of half a mind to send Director Galloway to you just to make sure things don't get out of hand!"

"That's your opinion Mr. President," Kat informed him stiffly. "However, if you send him please remember that he will fall under my command should he fuck up."

"It is my experience that the man has impeccable judgment," Barack informed her. "I am sending him to NEST with operational command."

Kat's smile was damn near feral at that. "As long as you understand that if he screws up, his ass is mine," she warned the other man.

"I understand that completely," the president informed her and cut the line off but not before she heard Galloway's voice demanding to see the president.

Kat snorted and finally answered Hot Rod. "We rip the carpet out from under Galloway's feet and fuck them up."

"I like the sound of that," the bot responded and sped up.

They finally reached the gate to NEST and Kat watched as Galloway flew in along with Optimus's body. "Who are you?" one of the men demanded as Hot Rod rolled his window down.

Kat just handed him her credentials and copies of the paperwork that made her the head of NEST. "Does that answer your question airmen?" she demanded coyly with an evil smile.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he snapped to attention and waved for the gate to be opened. Kat sat back with an easy smile as Hot Rod drove them in. Kat however had him wait until after Galloway started his spiel and walked slowly up. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major!" Galloway snapped. "You are to cease anti-Decpticon operations and return to Deigo Garcia pending further orders!"

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir," Lennox informed him angrily.

Galloway got a sick, happy grin at that. "Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff and I will raise you a president of the United States." Galloway glared at the man and ripped his stars and stripes off of him. "You won't be needing that."

Kat, who had flashed her credentials to another team , ordered, "Airmen, arrest him." Her smirk never once left her lips as she watched in great satisfaction as the man had the paperwork ripped from his hands and forced behind his back. Hot Rod transformed behind her and offered a salute to Prime's fallen body before he took up his position as a guard once more.

"Who are you?" Galloway demanded as weapons were leveled to Kat's chest, gaining a warning growl from Hot Rod before the team she commandeered ordered a stand down.

Kat smiled and raised a hand, preventing her guardian from doing something stupid. "My name is Katherine O'Malley and I own NEST," she informed the man, pulling out her paperwork and handing it to Major Graham as he, a smirking Lennox, and a pleased Epps approached. "As you can read, the president signed full control of NEST over to me yesterday. I own you all, and all of your jobs."

Lennox took sadistic glee as he watched the protesting man be wrapped in cuffs. "How?" Galloway demanded. "How! I have operational command!"

Kat gave him a happy, seemingly innocent smile as she took his paperwork from the waiting airman and read it over. "I see," she drawled looking at the documentation. "According to this you _do_ have operational command. However," Kat folded the paper up and handed it back to the airmen with a more evil grin, "I'm having you arrested on assault of one of my men. You will be detained for several hours to let you think what you have done over. However, if you wish to have them sent to Deigo Garcia I can understand that and will respect it in accordance with the contract I have with the president. Just realize that while you have operational command, I still own you. Airmen, take him away."

Galloway started spluttering as he was pulled away and Kat had to turn and face an angry Lennox and Epps. "Don't kill me?" she asked sheepishly and raised her hands slightly in surrender.

The two men traded looks then looked back at the worried woman. Kat fiddled as she bore their stares when suddenly both wrapped her in a tight hug. "We're so sorry Kat," Lennox murmured.

Kat knew what the man was apologizing for and snaked her arms around the two. "Don't ever apologize," she informed the two wetly. Tears fell down her face unchecked as she stood with two of the strongest men she knew who were offering their silent support as they two were suffering just as much. "Don't ever apologize for something beyond your control. Sadly… and stars above I hate saying this… but I knew Megatron was going to kill him."

"WHAT?" came the furious roar from the 'bots around her and the men pulled away from the girl as if physically burned.

Kat let them, hunching her shoulders and wrapping her arms around herself in her self torment. "I knew," she informed them, staring at his lifeless body. "I've watched him protect Sam from the Decepticons alone, tearing apart 'bots that attempted to take him down. He even called one of them a 'piece of tin' as he dropped the body and started looking for Sam. That's when Mega-bitch got a cheap shot in. He thrust his sword through Prime's spark chamber then shot it. Optimus was able to tell Sam to run before he was off-lined."

"How?" Ironhide spat as he leveled his cannons at the small venerable form. "Some Decipticon trick I have no doubt."

Hot Rod snarled and stepped in-between the weapon's specialist and the small human. "Don't you remember nothing she told us only a cycle ago?" the speedster demanded. "She _knows_ our history! Because of that she has millions of lives weighing on her choices!"

"Ever live ye by rule of three," Kat piped up listlessly. "Do good and good shall return three fold to thee. But do ill and three times ill will fall thee. It also applies to the lives one can save or let die."

That caused the weapons specialist to pause as Ratchet connected the dots. "One life or three lives," he breathed. "If she saves one life, three could die in that one person's place."

"However if I kill, knowing what I know, three I am trying to save will die as well, as payment for the life I have taken."

"Wait," Jolt held up a hand. "Isn't that contradictory?"

Kat knew she was getting into some deeply troubling mental territory and refocused herself with a full body shake. "No time. Now, I can't keep Galloway locked up forever and while I do own NEST, one of the stipulations of me owning this operation is the president can appoint an operational commander… at least until that person screws up. Now, they are going to ship all of you back to Deigo Garcia however, Lennox is going to get a call from Sam. Well, to be specific, Simmons. They are going to tell you that they can bring Optimus back to life. And he can. Now, let's talk about inconspicuous air drop that makes everyone look good due to a malfunctioning plane while the… V.I.P. get's a little free flight."

Lennox and Epps gave her shocked looks as their military minds came up with what she was saying. "You are evil," the Major informed her. "Very evil. I love it."

Kat laughed and linked arms with the two men. "Also let me tell you what my brother is setting you up with," she informed the men with a wicked smile as Hot Rod started prepping the Autobots for their part in everything. "You are going to love this."

000000000000000000

As promised Kat let the furious Galloway out of the brig a day later and the man steered clear of the young woman. Especially since he was now technically working for two people and she was one of them. He also didn't want to get on the bad side of the VP of Starlight Inventions as they funded and provided the weapons to the military. Kat obliged him by starting her side of the paperwork mess she had to deal with. She also sent texts to find out what Josh was doing to cover them in this horrible storm. He was quietly creating the new campaign aids with Galloway's voice while trying to calm the world and saying nothing. Kat also sat in on the "information" sessions Galloway was holding, trying to come up with a solution to save the world.

Kat also soothed ruffled feathers with Lennox and Epps when she informed them she was staying back. "This battle is for you, Optimus, and Sam," she informed Lennox just after he got the call she predicted and regained most of their trust with that call. "I just want to hear about how you get rid of Galloway later. After that, I get to deal with him myself." After making sure the men were off and had jumped from the plane if her timelines were correct she sighed and trudged her way back to Hot Rod, who was enjoying the time in his normal form. "They're off and a big bad battle is going to take place," she informed him, leaning against a beam to look up at him. "You could have gone with them," she informed him softly.

Hot Rod stared out the sinking sun quietly. "Answer me this," he finally sighed. "Do you think my being there would make a difference?"

Kat stared at him just as silent for a long while, just staring up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I honestly can't answer that," she finally replied, refusing to look away. "I however can tell you that the battle will conclude with Optimus returning to life and gaining the Matrix of Leadership while Sam realizes his destiny."

"How many will die?" Hot Rod asked, still not looking at the woman standing so close to him.

"I know two of the Arcee units will be off-lined," Kat sighed, finally looking away sadly. "Thankfully, with the Matrix of Leadership and a Cube fragment Josh found we should be able to bring them back on-line. We can also use what's in Sam's head to hopefully begin saving the Autobot race and beating the Decepticons down and out. I'm just waiting for…" Kat was interrupted by her phone going off. Kat dug it out and flipped it open. "O'Malley."

"I need two UAV's to do a fly over of Gulf of Aqaba, the mountains of Petra to be exact," General Morshower snapped from the other side.

"I'll have them fly out now," Kat responded, stalking into the primary NEST building. "ETA 10 minutes." Morshower didn't respond, but cut the line. Kat snapped the phone shut and started barking orders, startling the men and women around her. They knew of the change in command but were completely unprepared for her to be giving the orders. "MOVE IT BOYS OR YOUR PAY IS CUT IN HALF!" she snapped when they didn't move. "I'VE BEEN PAYING YOU FOR SIX MONTHS NOW SO GET IT IN GEAR!" That got the men moving and the UAV's she requested flew out, sending the information to the General. "I want the eye in the sky to stay on their aft," she informed the tech. "Follow them and tell any military ships in the gulf that if they get a call from an Agent Seymour Simmons calls do _exactly_ what he says. Also have me informed when they are safely on one of our military's ships."

"Yes ma'am," the tech saluted and started working. Kat patted the man on the shoulder and quickly headed back out to where Hot Rod was waiting.

"Everything okay?" the bot asked, kneeling down to help the young woman up into his hand. "And didn't finish what you were saying."

"Hum?" Kat hummed, thinking back to the conversation she had been having. "Oh, I'm just waiting for Morshower to call and tell me those boys on are a ship waiting for their new boss. And yes, everything will be okay."

Hot Rod hummed as he settled her on his shoulder. "I still can't believe you pulled this out from underneath the president and still have his support," he informed her. "You didn't even tell him everything and he still hands this operation over to you without too many questions."

"As I've said it helps that I know the man and his family," Kat laughed. "My father was known for telling the truth and keeping things close. When the first Bush was in office… my father hated the man but he never lied to him or his son when the other man was in office. When Barack was senator, the rest of my family was still alive and we supported him in his rise to senator and after my family died my brother and I supported his rise to presidency. Though we don't always agree with what he does and tell him as much. He at least appreciates our honesty."

"So when you told him the truth, and with your history, he saw no reason to say no," Hot Rod chortled, gently cradling the smaller feme. He could nearly feel her body shaking with her tension and fear and gently cradled her close to his spark. It might not do much but it was all he could offer.

Kat knew the gesture for what it was and slowly let herself melt into the embrace. The hum of his spark and the warmth it emitted helped her calm down and relax. Her phone hummed and she flipped it open to see something that helped her relax as well. "Josh and Prowl are on their way, they're driving in now."

Hot Rod just hummed and held the young woman, knowing she needed him for the moment. They could only wait and worry. When Josh and Prowl drove up the man came out, pulling out the girl's guitar with him, and allowed Prowl to transform and join them. Prowl helped lift Josh up to Kat's level and the man just handed the young woman the guitar. Kat gave him a small smile and lifted the black instrument from it's case. A quick tune up and she slowly started humming before singing.

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins._

_One, twenty one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight._

_One, twenty one guns. Throw your arms into the sky. You and I…_

_When you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control and your thought have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul, when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul._

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hang over doesn't pass. Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, twenty one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight._

_One, twenty one guns. Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…_

_Did you try to live on your own? When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone!_

_When it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try. Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_

_One twenty one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns. Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, twenty one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight._

_One, twenty one guns. Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I._"

Josh put his hand over his sister's for a moment before Kat started sighed and started cleaning her guitar, as even music wasn't helping distract her from her worry and pain. Finally an airmen ran up. "Ma'am!" he called, not even faltering at the sight of the Autobots. Kat immediately decided she liked him and carefully put her guitar away and Hot Rod lowered her to the ground and let her step off. "I have a report from Egypt, and General Morshower is waiting at the conference board," the man informed her, casting a slightly curious glance at the two robots and one human behind her. His blue eyes lingered on the Autobot symbols and he relaxed more at that as he seemed to realize they were friends.

Kat could tell he wasn't sure of how to address her and smiled slightly. "Call me O'Malley," she requested knowing they wouldn't be comfortable with her first name. "I'm not officially military, only a brat. Lead on...?"

"Staff Sergeant James Leprous," the man saluted her, falling back on old habits to feel more comfortable.

Kat just nodded her head and motioned for him to lead her on. The Staff Sergeant quickly lead her back into the main building and showed Kat the communications room they had set up where General Morshower was calmly waiting on the visible screen. "Miss O'Malley," the man greeted her. "I have a very annoyed DNS trying to get me to have you brought in under treason. What did you do to the man?"

Kat blinked 'innocently' at him followed by a puzzled look. "General Morshower, I just had him arrested for 24 hours for assault of a military combatant and assault of one of my men! And while he was arrested we went over stagiest on what to do though it was agreed to ship NEST back to Deigo Garcia. Am I to assume that something went wrong in transport?" she asked politely of him, gaining a few grins around the com center.

Morshower looked at her long and hard before he too showed a small hint of a smile by the crinkling of his eyes. "I'm afraid your men had to do an emergency bailout while flying over Egypt. However, on the ground they encountered Decepticon forces and heavy losses were sustained by either side."

Kat straightened at that. "I would like a list of names and if possible transport to where those men are heading for myself, Josh and one undercover Autobot. I would also like to contact them before arrival."

General Morshower slowly nodded though his eyes showed confusion. "There's an Autobot I don't know about?"

"Two actually," Kat chirped and grinned as he groaned. "They were assigned as guards to Josh and me when we came aboard to the program six months ago. I'm shipping one of the 'bots to meet us at Deigo Garcia, but the other one won't be happy if I did the same to him and will insist on a guard before glitching. He was an Autobot security officer before and during the war. He's big on the safety thing."

Morshower just shook his head. "I can fly you out to their fuel up location in India before they arrive. You can contact them there."

Kat sent the man on the screen a big smile. "Thank you General. I will send you a report on what happens with Galloway as soon as I'm finished with him."

This time the General really did smirk. "I will look forward to it," he informed her and signaled for the line to be cut. Kat beamed and after making sure everything was in place for her flight and Prowl's flight to Deigo Garcia she raced for her brother and bots.

Several hours later, Major Lennox was looking at her over a screen in India. "Major," she greeted him, setting the paperwork she had been sent aside. "It's good to see you're alive."

"Thank you ma'am," Lennox greeted her back. "We lost several good men and Israelis as well."

"I'm reading the report," she sighed. "How are our bots handling Arcee's death?"

"Bumblebee is taking it especially hard," Lennox informed her sadly. Kat nodded and listened attentively to the report the man offered. That's when he got to the good stuff. "With the visual demand that the Fallen did, Optimus is worried about their stay here on Earth," Lennox informed her before glancing behind him as one of the communications officers spoke to him. "And I've just been informed that we need to cut communications soon as we'll be docking in India."

"I'm well aware of your location Major," Kat smirked. "I have a request before we cut comm. Please inform Optimus that I have a way to bring Arcee back and inform the commander I will be boarding with my brother and another Autobot when you arrive in India."

Lennox gapped but managed a nod before Kat cut the communication. Kat thanked the men who had set everything up and walked out to the docks where Josh and Hot Rod were waiting. "Everything set?" Hot rod asked from his radio.

Kat leaned against his door with a smirk. "Yes, they will be ready for us," she informed them, watching the approaching ships. "How are you boys doing?"

"Worried about the fallout from this," Josh answered honestly as he continued to go through the never ending stream of data on his tablet. He was seated comfortably in Hot Rod's alt form as the 'bot helped him doctor the new campaign Kat wanted to run. So far they had several audio clips that they started releasing to have Galloway praising the Autobots and hiding Sam so he could hopefully go back to school. Kat knew that once Galloway found out he would come after her, and she had a plan just for that. And he would regret every second of it too.

"It will be okay," Kat smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

The three remained silent as the boat carrying their friends and comrads finally docked and a ramp for Hot Rod was lowered. The disguised SSC Autobot finally got the chance to see his old friends when he was shown the large storage area the Autobots had been given for travel. After Josh had gotten out and joined Kat and Lennox, the prankster quickly transformed and stepped up next to Optimus. "Prime," the red and blue mech greated him.

"Hot Shot, it is good to see you again old friend," the big mech smiled. "And the same can be said to you Joshua." Kat froze as his large blue optics fell on her. The thoughts, fears, and pain she had shoved into the smallest part of her brain came flooding to the forefront. Josh frowned when his sister backed up, and turned to her just in time to see her do something he never though he would see.

She ran.

**A/N:** Now, I will be the first to admit, I suck at writing Southern accents. But let me know what you think! I will say that Lennox will have video of Galloway's flight…. And yes, Kat has more things in store for him. Revenge is sweet and best served cold. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
